Mine!
by I-love-Russia-da
Summary: Ludwig is a 19 year old slave who was sold by his parents, he just wants to be free. Ivan is a secretive man, who has two personalities, good and evil... He purchases Ludwig because he liked the way he acted, and wants to break him. But will Ludwig break, or fall for the Russian man? WARNING NON CON RAPE! Russia/Germany...
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig had been in this life since a young age. His parents having sold him when he was 10 for money. He was just locked in his room since he had tried to run once again. He had been trained for years on the slave trade.

He hated it and all he wanted was to leave and get away. But he always got caught again. He knew one day he be bought and used for god knows what. Ludwig now age 19 had been trained well. He knew everything on keeping someone happy. Cleaning, cooking, and much more.

But as he heard people walking outside his door the jingle of keys could be heard he gulped a bit and shifted on the blanket he was sitting on. He wasn't sure if he was going to get beaten again for leaving or if someone was coming to look at him, maybe buy him.

Maybe they will buy him and he can finally get away. Maybe they wouldn't be able to contain him and he can run away. He just pictured everything as the door opened.

Ivan had accidently killed his last toy when he fucked it too hard, and forgot to feed it most of the time, so it died of starvation or some illness, Ivan didn't much care about him too even remember his name, all he knew was that he was an okay fuck, and that's it.

He just did what ever got him off, and well he had always been searching for someone to have as a pet, someone who would be perfect slave, and won't try to run away, he hated it when his toys thought they could run away, didn't they know who that master was.

Ivan had nearly given up looking for a perfect slave, until one day he was told of some really cute German slave, that was vicious and hadn't been broken yet, and Ivan loved those types of slaves, he loved making them believe he loved them, and he would care for them, and then one day he would invite them to his room, and he would be gentle if they were a good boy, and if not then he would be rough if they acted bad.

Ivan sighed as he spent a few minutes talking to the owner, he was ugly and disgusting. He tried to make some jokes, but all it did was embarrass himself and make Ivan feel like he should get a gun and kill him.

Maybe to get the slave to trust him and not run away, he should kill his captor, maybe he would feel grateful?

Ivan watched as he talked about the slave, he found out that the boy was sold when he was 10 and has been in training for 9 years, he has had many owners, but none who could tame him. Ivan smirked and knew that he already liked the sound of the boy.

The dude finally opened a small door to reveal an adorable looking German boy,

Ludwig looked up. The man that fed him and a man he never seen was standing before him. His platinum blonde hair and purple eyes where noticeable and so was his body. It was big and his coat had splatters of blood on it.

Ludwig glared at him as the old man went on again "we just got him back. Fucker ran again. "

Ludwig smirked thinking. 'I almost got away' he had always sassed his masters or anyone for that matter. He looked at his time worn clothing just pants and barley went to his feet anymore and a dusty brown shirt. The old man spoke again. "He's a trouble maker not someone you'd want. I'll show you our best"

Ivan looked down at the boy; there was something about him that the Russian loved. Maybe it was the smirk he tried to hide when the owner talked about him running away, that showed he wasn't broken or dead inside, he had strength and was some strong boy.

Ivan loved the look in his eyes; it was unlike anything he had ever seen. His past slaves had been dead eyes, didn't care much and were obedient which was okay, but he did prefer the ones who bit back, and had a bit of fight in them, that way it was much more fun to break them that way.

Ivan planned what he was going to do, the German looked cute now with his blue eyes and blonde hair, but he would look so much better after being washed and given some food. Kindness with these kinds of people goes such a long time.

Ivan didn't notice how long he had been staring and then he heard the other talk about him being a trouble maker, and shows some other ones that were his best. Ivan knew what that meant; it just meant the other ones were more obedient. But he didn't want that. He wanted this one.

"No" Ivan said in his rough Russian accent. "I want this one"

The man blinked. "Are you sure. We have better ones. Younger older females," but could see the want in Ivan's eyes so he nodded.

"Ok. Let's go get the paper. Work done," he walked off to get it all ready. Ludwig looked at the man and laughed. Thinking. 'There's no way he will keep me. I'll be gone and on my way to a new life by the morning.' Not breaking the stare he had on the man.

Then the owner spoke up "good luck with that." He sasses a bit as he went to get the paperwork.

Ivan smiled when he was left alone with the German, his eyes never left his own and that was cute, the way he was trying to be strong but was breaking inside. Ivan bent down low to the others level, and then he offered him a hand wondering if he was going to take it. Ivan knew what he wanted to do so he just bent low and dragged the man so that he was standing in front of him right now.

Ivan smirked as he saw the hint of fear in the others eye, Ivan then walked forward and started to connect his lips to the other.

Ludwig tried to look somewhat brave but this man scared him slightly. But when he felt the lips on his he shoved him back. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

He yelled slightly and back up. Looking at the door witch was slightly opened. Thinking he could get out and run.

Ivan smiled when he felt himself being pushed back; if he thought that was going to stop him then he had another thing coming. Ivan giggled as he heard the other speak, he had some fire in him and that would be fun to break. Ivan suddenly saw the other man glance at the open door. No, way was he going to escape. Not when it was getting fun.

Ivan closed the door as he started to walk towards the other; each step he took the German took one step back until he bumped his head on the wall. Ivan took this chance to press his own body against the smaller ones, as he started to kiss him again roughly, the kiss was gentle then it turned rough, and then dominating.

The boy tasted too good, Ivan even decided to test the boy out, he slipped his hand down the others pants, stroking the others member.

Ludwig groaned when he hit the wall. Ludwig felt disgusted when he tasted the vodka from the others mouth, he then bit down hard on the lips. He then tried to shove the other man away but it only caused him to fall back on his back.

"Don't fucking touch me you pervert," Ludwig said while using his hands to cover up his member not wanting the other to touch him. Trying to think of something, a way to escape.

Maybe if he knocked the man down and when the owner came back, the owner would have to help the Russian and then he could make a run for it. Or maybe if he knocked the other down he would stop and not touch him.

"Don't come near me don't touch me. Leave!" He yelled at the other.

Ivan felt himself being pushed again for the second time, and laughed as he watched the other fall down, and tried to cover up his member that had come loose.

"You are too cute, the way you think you telling me to stop is going to make me stop, how adorable" Ivan said as he started to take off his belt. Then he watched the scared expression on the others face, awww he was perfect.

Ivan took his dick out as he shoved it towards the others mouth, "suck or I swear I will make your life with me a living hell, but if you obey maybe it won't be hard to live with me, da?"

Ludwig heard the other and looked at him. Then the member. Then heard someone coming to the door and was relived. He took the member in his mouth then bit down hard. Not to make it bleed just to make the other in pain.

The door opened and he went running. Shoving the old man out of the way. Who just looked at Ivan?

"Do you still want him now," then he yelled down the hall screaming. "Lock the building down."

Ivan waited for the other to take him into his mouth, he knew he wouldn't do it, and he wasn't disappointed with what happened, the boy had some nerve and it was cute. But fucking hell he could bite, the pain was emitting from his cock, and daamn it hurt.

Ludwig needed to be punished, and he knew just how to do it. He was going to fuck him hard, tie him down when he gets home so he can't escape.

Ivan looked up to see Ludwig running out of the door, and then the owner smirking, the look said, "I told you he was trouble" the man said before ordering a lock down. Ivan had enough of this man, he got his gun out and shot him in his stupid head, who did he think he was? How dare he look at him like this, piece of shit?

Ivan looked ahead and suddenly saw Ludwig trapped in a corner, he had run into an empty room thinking it was an exit but it wasn't one.

Ludwig heard the shot and was terrified. But when he went to a room and there was no way out he tried to go back out the door but seeing the other with a gun and so close he panicked. He looked around the room and first thing was the bed.

He crawled under it and curled up. Hoping the other wouldn't see him. But when Ivan seen him he moved farther back hoping he couldn't be touched. Hoping the Russian would just give up and leave him.

Ivan smiled when he saw the other hide under the bed, but Ivan knew he didn't want to take him now. There was too much that could go wrong, Ivan knew a better way to take him, and it needed to be somewhere special.

Ivan tossed the bed over, and it then revealed the small boy. Ivan picked him up, and then carried him back into his car.

Ludwig screamed and pounded on the man's back. "No let me go. I don't want you. I don't want to go with you," he yelled and kneed him in the stomach. Trying to wiggle anyway. Someone handed Ivan the papers that said he now owns Ludwig, and then they both leave the building.

Ivan placed the papers in his car as he felt every kick and punch the other threw his way, it hurt but he could survive it. Because he knew that this would all be evened out when he got home and tied the other up, and made him regret every punch and kick he did.

As soon as he was in the car he tried to run out the other door but found the doors locked. Should he punch him again, but he was driving that could cause them both to crash, so Ludwig kept his hands to himself in the car.

"Unlock the door!" He yelled but thought he should just watch where the Russian was driving and then when he runs away he would be able get out and get back to this place; at least he knew some good places to hide there.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone who reviews, I made this story while doing my other RusGer story because Russia was starting to get softy, and I needed sadistic Russia again so enjoy my lovely readers, and if you haven't read my other story "Kidnapped" then you should…

Ivan watched as Ludwig looked at the windows as if he was trying to remember every detail, that's cute, he was trying to find a way to escape. Ivan giggled, as he knew that there was no way he would ever escape his house, but he would let him amuse himself for now. Finally they reached his house.

As soon as the car stopped Ludwig tried the door handles again. Pulling wanting to get out. Not wanting to be here. He bet the window and when the door opened he stumbled out and went to run.

Ivan watched when he opened the door and watched as he tried to run away.

"If you take another step, then one of my men with have no choice to shoot you in your leg, not killing you just causing you pain, and if that's what you want go on ahead, I won't stop you, I would prefer to see you weak, it would make it easier to fuck you" Ivan said as he smirked

Ludwig looked around them looked at the man. Calling bullshit he didn't see anyone.

"You not fucking me and I won't be staying here," and he started running. He got half way out of the land and he heard a shot then pain in his leg. It was just pure pain, it had sliced at his leg and burned, he fell down and screamed grabbing his leg right away

Ivan watched as the other ignored his warning and decided to run, Ivan giggled when he saw one of his men shoot the other in his leg, Ludwig fell straight to the floor and started cradling his leg. Ivan walked over to him and then picked him up, "you should have listened to me my sweet sunflower" Ivan said as he carried him inside and laid him down on his own bed.

Ludwig was crying and still pushed him away "I'm sorry... D-don't touch me. Don't hurt me" he said feeling the bed under him. He had a feeling what was going to happen. He tried to get away still. He didn't want this.

Ivan smirked when he saw the other struggle, "I think you should have some rest for now, I'll go and get some bandages to treat your leg, and they are only under this bed" Ivan said as he reached for the bandages and started to remove the bullet and start helping the other.

This wasn't the right time to fuck him; no he needed him to calm down. The only way to break him was to get him too trust the Russian.

He blinked a bit. Not use to the comfort from the man. "Th-thank you," he whimpered and whined when he was working on it. And when the other finished he moved away from him. He didn't want to be near the man.

Ivan watched as the other tried to move as far as way as he could from the other, and that was fine he would soon come around, but he had to know the rules.

"Look no running away, the doors are locked, windows are locked, and if by some miracle you make it out of the house there are people out there 24/7 basically all the time and those people are the kind who wouldn't hesitate to shoot you again, and even if you made it past them, there is a lake surrounding this house that contain sharks" Ivan said.

He listened to him and nodded. "I don't want to be here" Ludwig said while curling up and holding his leg. "Just let me go," he whined and then sat up on the bed looking around.

"If I did where would you go?" Ivan asked softly.

"That's none of your business" he spat at him

"Exactly you would have no one to turn to, you wouldn't be able to find food or shelter, you would just die" Ivan said without any emotion.

"I rather be dead then be here," he muttered under his breath while glaring at the man. Then stood up putting most pressure on his good leg and limped to the door

"Where are you going?" Ivan asked as he watched the other limp to the door, with amusement on his face.

Ludwig didn't answer he just walked out. Truth was he was just tried and wanted to sleep. At his old house they usual kept him in a locked room in the basement at night. But also he was looking for a way out.

Ivan ran out of the room and started to follow the other, he didn't need to change the direction because they were heading towards the pets room. It was one of the biggest rooms in the house, he liked to keep his pets clean and comfortable rather than place them in some basement. Ivan then opened a door and pointed at it with his head, "this is your room."

Ludwig watched him and looked in the room. There was a bed. Not just a blanket but a bed. "I won't be here long so it's not my room," he gritted out. He had always had an attitude problem. But this man was nice. Even if he did shoot his leg.

"If you say so my little sunflower" Ivan said as he stroked the others head. He was so cute when he tried to act strong and mighty, it just made it more fun to think of breaking him... mmmmh... he is perfect.

"Okay good night, but remember breakfast is 7 sharp, and if you're late no food until lunch time, and also I will be gone most of the day to attend to my business so you have to entertain yourself" Ivan said as he smirked at the smaller boy.

Ludwig pulled away and went in the room. "I don't care. I'll be gone when you get home," he felt the bed and smiled a bit. "Thank you. For the bed," he said softly and sat on it.

"Sure you will, keep on dreaming" Ivan said as he went back to his room and fell to sleep, waiting for the night to dull his mind.

(3 hours later)

In the middle of the night Ludwig got up and walked around the house until he found the main door. He went to open it and it was locked. So he used his body to hit the door. But after a bit a loud alarm went off and he was scared.

He tried looking around trying to find another way out and fast so he went to a window and tried that but nothing. So he limped back up the stairs hoping to get there before the man noticed he was gone.

Ivan woke up to hear the alarms screaming at him, Ivan groaned as he realised that the alarms went off because the other had tried to escape, Ivan got off his bed as he went over to his chair and picked up his coat before placing it on. Ivan started to walk down the stairs towards the entrance, when he saw Ludwig limping up the stairs. Ivan shakes his head as he went and walked towards him.

Ludwig sees him and backed up. Going down the stairs. Looking down. "I didn't do anything. I. I-I just needed a drink."

He thought of a lie quickly. "Ja… I got up for a drink and they went off."

"Oh really?" Ivan said as an idea clicked in his head, he knew the other was lying because the alarms only went off when trying to open a locked door or window.

"That's too bad, it looks like you didn't have your drink, why don't you go to your room and I'll get you that drink?" Ivan thought about adding an aphrodisiac drug in the drink, which would cause the other to go hard, then maybe he could tie the other up so he had no way to relive himself.

It would be fun to see how long he lasts, before he starts screaming his name.

Ludwig blinked and nodded going up to his room. And sat on the bed slightly nervous.

Ivan watched as the other gave him a nervous nod, and returned to his room. Ivan returned a few minutes later with the drug filled water, and some rope hidden in his pockets. He walked into the room with a childish smile on his face; he then gave the drink to the boy and waited for him to drink it.

Ludwig took the drink unaware of the drug. And drank it all. "Thank you," he said as he handed the glass back. Right away he felt different. And suddenly horny. He looked at the man.

"What did you do?"

Ivan smirked when he saw the effects of the drug, it was cute. Ivan just giggled as he got the rope out of his pocket and started tying the man's wrists and ankles to the bed. Then he walked out of the room, he put his head around the door and said "You need to be punished for two things, trying to escape and lying to me, so enjoy" Ivan said as he left the man alone with the problem as he went back to his room to sleep, he did have a big day tomorrow.

Ludwig tried to fight the rope. And he yelled at the man.

"You bastard."

And he jolted in the bed. Trying to get lose. His pants where tighter now. And he was so needy. He didn't sleep all night. He just screamed and tried to get lose so he could fix himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews, love you all**

 **Enjoy**

Ivan ignored the screams throughout the night, he wanted to go into the room and help the German with his problem, but he knew the other had to learn his lesson and it would be more sweeter in the morning. A few hours later when the sun had appeared in the sky, and then he decided to return to the others room.

"How are you Ludwig, did you have a nice night's sleep?"

Ludwig was sweaty and still hard. "Let me go. I need to touch it," he whined and looked at him. He still didn't want to sleep with the man. But right now he needed some release.

"Well I can think of a more fun way to help you cum" Ivan said as he walked towards the boy, Ivan felt himself get hard when he saw the others red panting face, and the bulge in his pants. Then Ivan started to stroke the member through the trousers. "But don't worry; I am not going to touch you without your say so... well for now I won't"

"Just let me go I can deal with myself," he whined. Watching him. And wondering what he meant by his words.

 _'I won't touch you with your say so. Well for now I won't'_

The words repeated in Ludwig's head over and over again.

"Help me" he whispered.

"Well I can't untie you remember you need to be punished, so if you don't need me then I should go... Well see you in 10 hours, have fun" Ivan said as he started to walk out the door, wondering if the other was going to change his mind

"No! No! You get back here!" He yelled. And then looked away. "Do what you want. I need it."

Ivan laughed as he heard the other speak, "so you want me to touch you, how sweet. What do you prefer, the mouth or the hands, I am fine either way pet"

"Mouth," he whispered and wiggled in the rope. "I'm not a pet." He gritted out.

Ivan nodded as he petted the boy again, "of course you're not a pet... your more like my toy" Ivan said as he started to remove the others trousers and then remove the boxers. He was left with a gorgeous throbbing cock, and it was bigger than his past pets, how hot. Ivan then bent his head low and gave him a teasing lick.

"I'm not a toy," he gritted. And watched him blushing slightly. And felt the lick he moaned and relaxed

"Yes you are, and I think I would like it better when you moan my name, maybe I would help make you cum faster, but if you don't I can take quite a while with this" Ivan teased.

Ludwig looked at him. "I don't know your name. You never told me asshole. "

"So you're willing to scream my name then? How interesting, its Ivan darling" Ivan said as he gave the cock a gentle kiss.

He wouldn't answer and he moaned. But when he moans he moaned out. "Ivan." Just an excuse he wanted to cum so badly.

Ivan felt excitement run through him as he heard the other say his name, oh how he would be broken so soon. Ivan kept to his promise and took the others cock into his mouth, he used his tongue to touch every part of him, and then used his hands to grope the others balls, he then started to increase his speed and started taking half of the dick out of his mouth and then taking it all back in again, he kept bobbing his head back and forth until the other started to shake.

Ludwig moaned and bit his lip. His body so full of pleasure he shook. With the others mouth there he couldn't last much longer. The way Ivan's tongue worked around his member and the feeling of the warm mouth it wasn't long before he shook and screamed out " Ivan" before cuming

Ivan's mouth was filled with cum as the others body suddenly relaxed, Ivan felt himself grow harder when he heard the other moan, mmmmmd too delicious. Ivan didn't know if he should swallow or spit it out, but in the end he decided to just swallow it. "You taste nice; I wonder how the rest of you taste like?"

Ludwig panted and looked at him. A small smile on his face. the man was cute and he couldn't help but like him slightly "untie me please. And don't touch me no more. You're not getting anything else." He explained.

Ivan looked at the smile on the pets face and knew that it wasn't fake, why would it? He had already make him cum, was he coming around? It would be nice to see that. Then Ivan looked at the time, he was already late to the meeting with his workers, he needed to decide what to do with the Italian man he kidnapped a few days ago, and see if he has gave any information away.

"As much as I would love to carry this on, I can't because I have work to do." Ivan said as he started to untie the younger boy.

"Well have fun, I'll be back in a few hours" Ivan said as he kissed the others forehead before leaving and walking out of the front door.

Ludwig rubbed his wrist and sat up. Getting dressed and went to sleep for a bit then woke up. He didn't try running this time. No he just cooked some food and ate. Thinking about Ivan. He was nice. But he still didn't want to sleep with him.

Ivan was tired when he returned home from a long day at work, the man refused to tell him anything about the enemy's secrets and it was interesting but hard work torturing him for numerous hours until he had enough information to hurt the enemy.

And then Natalia had decided it was a good time to propose to him again, she just couldn't get it through her head that he loved her but only in a sibling way, and nothing more. All he wanted to do now was to home and relax; maybe he could watch a movie or something. Ivan opened the door to see Ludwig.

When the door was opened Ludwig was tight there. He was going to shove him and run. But never wanted to get shot again so he just stood there. And looked at him. The house was cleaner then when Ivan left. Since he was bored. He looked at him then turned away to walk off to his room. But before he went up the stairs he looked back. "What do you want with me? What happened to the last one?"

Ivan walked in to see the German standing there; he half expected to be pushed out of the way but the other just stood still and looked at him. Ivan looked around the room and noticed it was clean, he must have been bored.

Then Ivan watched as the other started to walk away but then he heard him speak. "By the way I loved how you cleaned the place, but next time you could have told me, I had this perfect maid costume you could have worn" Ivan said before answering the question.

"In honest trust, I want you to do what you want but as long as you stay in this house. The last one? Oh he died. I never liked him much, was too weak and couldn't stand my cock, and I think I kept him locked too much in the basement and then forgot about him, he died of starvation, I think"

Ludwig growled. "I'm not wearing anything like that," then he heard him. "Why was he in the basement? Why didn't you like him? What was wrong with him?" Not sure if he was allowed to ask but he did. He was nervous, what if he ends up in the basement. "Your cock? What did you do to him? "

"Oh you will one day darling" Ivan said as he sat down on the couch. "He was in the basement, because I wanted him to be. He just bored me, he would take whatever I gave him and was like a doll, didn't do much. Didn't scream or moan or react to anything, quite boring. I didn't like him because he was like a robot, didn't show much feelings and he acted like he was scared of everything, weak. Yeah I would rape him just to get something out of him, so see if he would react but he wouldn't do anything, didn't even care, but after I was done with him, he wouldn't walk for weeks but still he never made a sound… Hey why don't you come and sit next to me lets watch some TV, da?" Ivan asked as he patted the seat next to him as he giggled.

Ludwig listened to the way and when he heard rape he backed away. "No I don't want to watch TV. I'm going to shower," he went back to the stairs. The boy was still a virgin and didn't need the man wreaking that. Others would only get him to suck their dick or suck his. Nothing more. And as he walked of he muttered "you're not taking my Virginity… " he said as he walked towards the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews, makes me smile.

Enjoy

Ludwig started walking towards the shower.

"Do you want me to join you, I bet you look hot covered in water... mmmmm" Ivan said as he smirked, then he heard the other mutter something about not taking the Germans virginity under his breath. "Maybe not today, but one day you will want me to" Ivan said as he giggled.

"No. I can shower on my own," but he smiled to the man as he said it. Then shook his head "And no I won't want you to," he said as he walked off to shower but noticed the bullet hole was red and had green pus coming from it. So after he dressed in the only clothes he had, he walked back down/ "Umm my leg…"

Ivan laughed as the other left, but then was surprised to see that he returned a few minutes later, muttering about his leg. "Yes, what about your leg? Do you need some help?"

He lifted his pants leg to show him it. Kinda worried. "If I lose my leg because of you I'll kill you" he says sharply.

"Don't worry its fine, let me wash it and then give it a new bandage" Ivan said as he stood up and walked with him towards the shower, "and it would be interesting to see you try and kill me with one leg, imagine you running around trying to chase me with one leg, hilarious! You have a great sense of humour" Ivan said as he giggled.

He walked with him. "I'll kill you. I killed one of my owners before don't think I won't do it again," he warned the other wanting to scare him. But he couldn't kill him. This one was the nicest so far.

Ivan giggled "You killed him, tell me everything about it" Ivan said as he walked into the bathroom, and started to remove the others trousers so he could have more access towards the wound, so he could clean it.

"He was sleeping and I hated him because he was always beating me so I slit his throat" he said as he watched Ivan remove his pants off, but Ludwig wouldn't let his boxers be removed.

"Sounds nice, I bet you loved the power rush that you feel after you see the light go out of his eyes and when the blood leaks out, it's nice" Ivan said as he thought about putting him in the shower, but it would be harder to wash it, so he picked up a sponge and started to wash it carefully.

"I didn't like it…" Ludwig said as he winced when it was touched. But noticed how careful and caring the Russian was being. "What do you do for work?"

"How couldn't you like it? anyway I don't like to tell you what I do, if I do then I have to kill you" Ivan giggled as he finished washing the others wound, then he started to wrap it in a water proof bandage, so the other could still have a shower.

"Here you go, have fun in the shower" Ivan said as he was about to walk away.

Ludwig nodded. "Ok thank you Ivan," he said happily. This man wasn't that bad he liked him for sure. He didn't seem he would want to hurt him. "Have fun watching TV," he said happily. It was noticeable that he trusted the other.

Ivan smiled as he heard the other speak; he felt this feeling inside him spread all over. Did he start develop stronger feelings for the German, he couldn't he was just a pet, but he was... "I would prefer to watch you shower, but oh well TV has to do for now" Ivan said as he clicked the TV on.

Ludwig laughed. But he showered. And then got out. Thinking if he earned the others trust he could be trusted enough to go outside and so could he run away.

Ivan decided to do it tonight; he just couldn't wait any longer. He could feel his insane side start taking over, when he is sleeping, Ivan would start to break him. Or his darker side would break him.

After Ludwig's shower he walked to his room but then wanted to see what the other was doing. He went to look for him seeing him watching TV.

Ivan felt like two sides of him were fighting against each other, one side wanted to look after the German and take care of him, love him. But then the other side wanted to break him, rape him and make him his own.

It looked like the bad side was winning, suddenly something inside him broke and he was taken over by his evil insane side. Ivan heard a noise and turned around to see Ludwig standing behind him; Ivan walked towards him and pressed his lips against the others.

Ludwig watched the other and when kissed he pushed him away "No. I don't want that I was just saying I'm going to sleep" he said loudly.

"But babe, you know you want to. Don't worry I'll be gentle, you know you want me, I can see it in your eyes. Come on you must be craving love and attention and I can give it all to you" Ivan said.

"No I don't." He backed away "stay away"

"I think you do" Ivan said as he placed his hands in the others pants, and started stroking his already hard cock.

"No" he said and pulled his hand out. "Fuck off." And he turned to walk off

Ivan grabbed the other by the waist and pulled him back towards his arms, and carried him upstairs into his room, threw him onto the bed before using rope to tie his arms and legs again.

Ludwig fought the whole time. Screaming and kicking. Punching the man, "what are you doing?"

Ivan ignored all the punching and kicking until it stopped because; the other was all tired up now. "You may have not seen me, but I'm what you may call the 'devil side' of Ivan. You see we have a few mental problems, and sometimes I take over and sometimes that brat takes over, but for now you are stuck with me, and I love fucking people like you, until they are raw, bleeding and near to death" Ivan said as he climbed on top of him and kissed him violently

Ludwig listened and jolted on the bed. "I want the other. Don't touch me." And when kissed he shook his head and bit Ivan's lip till he felt blood trickle in his mouth. Knowing the others lip was split

"Well you had the other for two days now, looks like you are stuck with me. Can you believe that the good side wanted to wait until you were ready, like what the hell? I prefer them scared" Ivan said before the kiss, but then he felt himself being bit down, and his lip bleeding.

"You little shit" Ivan said as he punched the other man in his stomach. "Don't you fucking do that again, or I will fuck you dry for hours" he said with anger flashing in his eyes

Ludwig huffed with the punch. And sunk in the bed. "I want the other. I don't want this. I'm not ready." He yelled


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading.

Enjoy

"WELL NO ONE FUCKING CARES WHAT YOU WANT! YOU ARE JUST HERE SO I CAN FUCK YOU! SO I CAN GET OFF OKAY! NOW BE A GOOD LITTLE SLUT" Ivan said as he tried to calm down. He then started to strip off the others clothes; he needed them to be gone so he could see that beautiful flesh.

"IM NOT A SULT!" Ludwig screamed and tried to keep his worm clothing on. But the other ripped them away.

"Yes you are, you are all mine" Ivan said as he looked down at the naked boy in front of him. Then he picked up his riding crop as he started to bring it down hard on the others chest.

Ludwig screamed and thrashed around, "stop! Stop! Please"

"No, you had a chance with the good one, now he would have been gentle but boo hoo you have me, and I like it rough" Ivan said.

He had tears on his cheeks. "P-please. I don't like it."

Ivan looked down at the red marks as he smiled, then he placed his fingers next to the others mouth. "Look suck and it would be gentle, don't I'll fuck you dry! I am fine either way."

Ludwig took the fingers sucked a bit then bit down really hard

"You little fucker" Ivan said as he withdrew his fingers, "okay if you want it that way" Ivan said as he removed his belt.

Then his trousers, and finally his boxers leaving his humongous dick in view, it was way bigger than average. Ivan wasted no time in doing any more teasing, he just moved the others legs apart and slammed himself into the boy.

Ludwig watched terrified then when the other forced in he screamed as loud as he could. Crying as it hurt a lot.

Ivan ignored the other, he was too lost in the please. He went in deeper and faster, and he loved as he felt the blood leak out and making it easier for him to move in and out.

He didn't stop screaming, his throat was raw and he cried. He just wanted the man to die.

Suddenly Ivan's good side gained control again. He was confused the last memory he had was watching the telly.

He looked down at the man in front of him, when he saw what he was doing he pulled out of the man and out came his bloody dick. He untied the man, and watched as the other did nothing.

"I am so sorry, the bad side got loose…"

Ludwig was crying and when the other untied him his body shook and he curled up.

Ivan crawled into the small bed, and wrapped his arms around the small boy. He never wanted this to happen, he liked the boy, and he never wanted to hurt him. Ivan started stroking his hair with one hand, and stroking his back with the other. "I'm so sorry" he repeated over and over again.

He tried to move but was too sore. "Don't touch me…" He said weakly, hugging himself.

"Ludwig, please just look at me! You have to know that man who... Raped you... he wasn't me, please you have to know that, I would never do that"

He shook "I don't like it…" But knew he couldn't help it.

"I know darling, but why don't I get you some pain killers and you can go and have a shower, wash off the touch of him... " Ivan tries to say.

He nodded. "You said you liked raping people?" He whispered knowing it would be like this all the time. He moved to sit up and cried in pain and laid back down.

"Yeah the people I never liked... but it's different with you... I care for you" Ivan said as he stroked Ludwig's cheek.

Ludwig shocked his head. "No. I don't like you."

"Well fuck you then" Ivan said as he walked away and left the other alone, he locked the room as he left, he tried so hard to be nice, and this brat was so ungrateful, and that's what triggered him to turn back to his bad side.

Ludwig sat there in pain crying

Ivan walked back into the room, and wondered about what he should do now?

Ludwig looked at him scared.

Ivan grabbed the other by his hair and pushed him on the floor, "look at me you fucking slut! You bite me ever again, and I will break every single teeth in your face, I will get a gun and shoot you in your fucking mouth" Ivan said as he got a gun and placed it next to the others head.

He then placed his cock next to the others mouth.

Ludwig shook his head, "I don't want to." And he was going to bite him. But seeing the gun he didn't want to die. So he took the member in his mouth like Ivan wanted.

"Suck faster" Ivan said as he hit the smaller boy around his head with the gun.

He winced and sucked hard and bobbed his head. Biting gentle at the top. But nothing to hurt just tease.

"Take it deeper," Ivan said as he started to move his cock, forcing it deeper into the others mouth, hoping to touch the back of his neck and make him cry.

He gaged and cried a bit. Then took it out of his mouth needing a break. "Please no."

"Did I say you can remove my cock out of your mouth" Ivan hissed as he pulled the others hair. "Oh if you want it somewhere else you could have just told me... mmmmh?"

"No. No I. I just can't anymore." He whimpered and looked at the Russian.

"Why? you're not a virgin anymore? Didn't I take that away from you a few minutes looks like, I just like your tight hole too much, how can I not fuck you when I see that sexy body of yours, and daaamn that ass" Ivan said as he spanked the others bare bottom.

He yelped. "Don't! It's not happening again." He gritted out and glared at the man. Wondering if he was serious that he would shoot him if he bit.

"Look..." Ivan said as he tilted the others chin upwards so he had to look at him. "Do you think you are special? Do you think what you say is going to happen? Well news flash you slut! You don't matter, you never did. Why do you think your parents sold you, they never loved you, how could they. They must have seen that you are only good for one thing, and that's a fuck. I bet your dad made you touch him when you were younger, and I bet your mother got off on it," Ivan said as he squeezed the others throat and picked him up.

Before throwing him back on the bed, "you are nothing, and don't you dare forget it" Ivan said as he climbed onto the bed and started biting the boy's body.

Ludwig geared up. "You're a monster!" Ludwig spat out. What he said was true he wasn't loved and his father was a bad man. But this man was worse. "I'm not a slut I'm not worthless and I'm not a price of meat you can toy with," and when he was grabbed and thrown he yelled and thought of something.

When the man got on top of him he kneed him in the tail bone then punched him in the face. Wiggling out and went to the door bug he was in so much pain he didn't go very fast. He remembered the man said if he didn't like his pets, they went to the basement and now he was scared if he was caught what would happen. Lastly he screamed.

"I'm better then you fucker and don't you forget it!"

Ivan laughed when he heard himself being called a monster from the younger man's voice. It was funny; did he think that comment would hurt him? Suddenly he saw the energy in the other's eyes as he started to shout at him, Ivan just stood back and listened, it was interesting to see this fire in him.

But suddenly he felt himself being kicked in his tail bone, and then felt himself being punched in the face. He was blinded by the pain for a few seconds, and then when he opened his eyes he saw that the little fucker had escaped. But Ivan wasn't worried, he knew that he couldn't escape and he would be found eventually.

Ivan stood up and placed his coat and scarf back on, he then slowly walked around the house trying to find him. Ivan was too tired to fuck him now; all he wanted to do was get an icepack and rest. But he also had to punish the boy, maybe a day or two alone in the basement with no food would be the right punishment.

Suddenly he felt the other scream about being better than him. Then he heard someone tripping over something. He smirked as he found the boy on his face on the floor, he must have fallen over. "Punishment time, darling" Ivan said as he picked the boy up and walked towards the basement, and then threw him into the basement and locked the door.

Ludwig panicked when he was found and when thrown in the basement he huffed. He didn't like the dark. Or basements. "Please don't leave me down here." He begged

"Maybe two days in there will teach you a lesson, I will be back. Try and not die by then, I really do like your ass and it would be a waste to see you die," Ivan said as he walked away...


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reviewing and for reading, love you. Also I am planning to have up to 30 chapters for this story, so I hope you will enjoy this

Ludwig cried and hugged his knees. Rocking back and forth. He hated the dark. And just wanted to get out of here.

It has been three days since he left him in the basement, Ivan had forgotten about him. Ivan walked to the basement and opened the door; he wondered what state his toy was in.

Ludwig was dirty and weak. Still in pain and naked. Ivan walked over to the curled up body in the corner, he bent down and strokes the others head.

Ludwig's eyes blinked open. When he saw the other he jumped and clung to him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated over and over. "Please don't make me stay down here."

"Don't worry darling I won't have to, you seem like you learned your lesson" Ivan said as he wrapped his arms around the boy and picked him up, he let the other rest his head on his shoulder. It was time to treat the boy; he must by hungry having not eaten in days.

He rested in the arms still shaking from fear. "I learned." He whispered

"That's good my little pet, so is there anything you would like to eat?" the Russian asked.

"Whatever you want me to," he whispered he didn't like being s pet but he didn't want to be down there anymore.

"Well I think that you will enjoy some white liquid that could only be supplied by me" Ivan said as he smirked at the younger boy in his arms.

He coward away from the other. "N-no" he whispered.

"Oh, so it looks like you haven't learned your lesson" Ivan said as he turned around and started to head towards the basement again.

"No! No! I did I did" he begged he didn't want to go back.

"Well show me then?" Ivan said as he smirked.

He gulped. He didn't want to. Not at all. "But I don't want to." But he didn't want the basement so he nodded.

"Go one..." Ivan said as he placed the boy on the floor and waited for the boy to undress him, and suck him.

Ludwig was almost in tears but he unzipped the man's pants and pulled the member out. He gave a few pumps till he was hard then gave a lick. Slowly giving a few more then took the tip. Swirling his tongue around it and sucked on it.

Then took half in his mouth and pumped what wasn't in there sucking hard and bobbed his head. Then took all of him. Using his hand to grope the man's balls and bobbed faster

Ivan couldn't believe how wonderful his pet was being, he stared in wonder as the other unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out. Then he moved his hand over it, and then gave it a lick as Ivan groaned, he was such fucking tease. Ivan couldn't believe his luck when the other took him in and started sucking him off like a pro.

Ivan groaned as he watched the others head bob back and forth. "Ludwig" he moaned as he placed his hands in the others hair and pulled him closer to him, and then he started thrusting his dick harder and faster into the others mouth.

He relaxed his throat gagging slightly but let the other do as please. He just hoped after this he will get food water and clothes since Ivan ripped his off

"You are such a good pet" Ivan moaned as he felt himself close to cumming, then he shot his load in the others mouth.

Ludwig knew what the other wanted him to do so he drank it and pulled back looking down and wiped his mouth.

Ivan petted the others head as he saw him swallow, "good boy lets go and get you some real food to eat" the Russian said.

Ludwig nodded. "Can I have clothes first I don't like being naked."

"Sure" Ivan said as he giggled, he went to his room and picked up a cute sexy maid costume. He returned and handed it to Ludwig.

"Umm I said clothes not a pole dancer outfit…" He glared at him.

"Well if you prefer to walk around naked… then feel free" Ivan said as he giggled.

He growled and walked off then came back in a shirt maid dress. It barely covered his ass. He went to the kitchen to look for food.

Ivan was in the kitchen getting some breakfast for the young one ready, when he saw Ludwig walk into the kitchen. Ivan smirked when he saw the way he looked, he looked hot. The way the he was wearing the small black dress made him look adorable, and he even decided to put on the cat ears. The way he looked made Ivan bite his lip, he just wanted to take him upstairs and make him his all over again, it had been 3 days. But he decided he needed to first feed him.

Ludwig felt weird in the dress. But he sat down and watched the man look at him.

"Here eat it quick; I have a chore I want you to do... I have some paper work to do to do with some forgery or something, and I need you to entertain me while I do it" Ivan said as he handed the boy bowl.

Ludwig took the bowl and eats it in almost ten seconds flat.

Ivan watched as Ludwig licked the bowl clean, the way his tongue moved. It excited him to know that he was so skilled at using his tongue. "Come on, follow me into my study" Ivan said as he started to walk away

Slurping out the bowl down. "I was just going to clean. You don't need me in there" Ludwig says trying to escape the others company.

"It wasn't a request. Are you denying my direct order? Are you trying to make me angry?" Ivan says as he glared at the German.

"I don't want to." He whimpered

"Then come along, I will be waiting in my study, if you're not there in 5 minutes, then I think the basement might contain a small boy for the next few days," Ivan said as he left the other alone.

Ludwig didn't want to go so he tried the door again. But nothing. So then he went and hid under his bed.

Ivan waited five minutes and decided that the boy was too much, he was thinking of staying at the house to complete his paperwork, but he was also invited to go to a 2 month holiday with his work colleges.

He really wanted to go but he had thought that he had to take care of his pet, and it would be mean to leave him alone for 8 weeks with no human companion, no one to talk to, no one to speak too... but if he really wanted to act like this, then he deserved to be left alone. When he will return he will be begging for his touches.

Ivan started to pack his bag, and then without saying anything he left the house and locked all the doors leaving Ludwig alone in the house for 56 days. It would be fun what he ends up like.

Ludwig came out and when he noticed the other gone he sighed in relief. But as the weeks went on and no one to talk to he got lonely. And bored since he never had anything to do. But he got scared also on which side would come back. And he spent a lot of time sitting by the door hugging his knees and rocking.

It had been 5 weeks since he left the house and he was having a blast, when suddenly he felt his good side trying to take over again. After 2 hours it won, and then it started to feel regret. What has he done? How could he have left him alone in the house? Ivan tried to go back when the other side took over and he was bad again.

"You are so annoying, but just remember I am in control" Ivan said to himself as he continued to enjoy the next 3 weeks.

Ludwig was a mess. He missed the human contact and just being looked at. Even if the man was a pervert and wanted to fuck him all the time. He just wanted someone here. He spent three days in front of the door waiting.

Ivan was sad to realize that his holiday was over, but then he remembered that he had to return to his sweet pet. He must be so alone and feeling unloved at the moment, and here Ivan was to solve all the problems. Ivan returned to the house and opened it to find, Ludwig sitting in front of the door maid dress on and rocking holding his head muttering to himself. When the door opened he looked up. "Where'd you go?"

"Why do you care?" Ivan asked as he dropped his bags on the floor, and then turned around to lock the door.

I was lonely. I missed you…" he whispered

"How much did you miss me? Are you willing to show me?" Ivan said as he walked towards the boy who was curled up on the floor, still wearing the maid costume.

It was sweet that he kept it on, there were other clothes around the house and he chose to keep these on. Ivan placed his hand under the others chin, and picked it up so his eyes locked onto the Germans.


	7. Chapter 7

"How much did you miss me? Are you willing to show me?" Ivan said as he walked towards the boy who was curled up on the floor, still wearing the maid costume. It was sweet that he kept it on, there were other clothes around the house and he chose to keep these on. Ivan placed his hand under the others chin, and picked it up so his eyes locked onto the Germans.

He didn't want to. But he nodded. Since he was down there her kneeled and took the man's cock out. Starting at his balls he licked to the tip. Doing that a few times then took the tip and sucked it like a lollipop.

Ivan was surprised when the other placed his small hands in Ivan's pants and pulled out his cock. Ivan smirked as he saw the other squeeze his balls with his heavenly soft hands. Ivan hissed slightly when he felt the other breath on him, it felt unreal but that feeling was taken away when he started being sucked of.

"Shit" Ivan said as he moaned. He watched as the other kept doing it, but when Ivan was about to cum he pulled himself out of the others mouth. His cock was erect and hard, good for something other than cumming on the others face. Ivan removed the rest of his clothes as he sat down on his chair. "Ride me" he said as he watched the German.

Ludwig was surprised when he pulled back. "Umm I don't want to," he said a bit but didn't want to cross the man so he listed the dress up and got in his lap. But didn't push on yet.

An felt anger rise inside of himself when he heard the boy starting to refuse, but instead the boy didn't run away he climbed onto Ivan's lap and started to get ready to take all of Ivan in, but he stopped. So Ivan decided to do the rest, he grabbed Ludwig's waist as he slammed him down onto his own cock.

The German screamed out in pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks but he didn't pull away. He stayed right there.

Ivan moaned as he felt the other tighten around himself, but instead of moving him up and down himself, Ivan wanted to watch Ludwig do it himself. "Move" Ivan whispered into the others ear as he slid his hand under the dress and started pinching the others nipples.

He moved his hips. Faster just like the man said. He could feel his hole bleeding and tearing. But he did as the other wanted and just for him he forced a moan. "Ivan." Knowing the man liked it. But he wasn't enjoying it at all. But he was hard.

Ivan watched as the man started fucking himself with Ivan's cock, it was perfect how he had his eyes closed and was concentration so hard that he had sweat dripping down his face. Ivan felt the boy's blood leak out of his entrance and onto his cock, and then he heard the other moan which sent uncontrollable feeling's run through him.

Ivan looked down and noticed how hard the other man was. Ivan got his hand around the others cock, he then started to rub him slowly.

He bit his lip and moved faster. The sound of skin on skin was loud and he tried to tune it out. The feeling of the others hand around his member was perfect. He moaned again. But as he lifted his hips and went down it was like a whole different feeling and he screamed and his back arched. And he hit that spot again.

Ivan smirked as he saw how the others eyes went cloudy. He seemed to be experiencing such pleasure, Ivan then realized that he must have hit his prostate, Ivan watched in amusement as the other kept moving up and down faster trying to hit that spot again and again, then he noticed how close the other was to cumming.

It wasn't long before Ludwig screamed once again and came in between them. Panting and tears still rolling on his face his body shock and he collapsed on the man

Ivan loved the way Ludwig came all over his own stomach; he looked delicious with the tears still running down his face and his crimson panting face. He then felt Ludwig's head rest on his shoulder as he collapsed on him. Ivan smiled as he came inside the other. "You okay babe, it looks like you must have missed me quite a bit then" he said as he giggled.

He didn't say anything he just shook and felt the warm seed in him. "I-it hurts." He whispered but still rested on the other.

Ivan suddenly shakes his head, he didn't want to leave his pet but the good side of him was taking over. Bad Ivan just gave up and let the good side take over; he would be back soon enough.

"I know it does, but don't worry the bad me is gone now" Ivan said, he looked down at his broken pet. What has been happening to him in the last few months since he was gone and locked up in one of the darkest rooms of his brain?

The good Ivan had returned a few seconds before Ludwig had came. "Look I am back and I won't leave you again" Ivan said as he started to hug Ludwig, he felt weird. He never usually felt like this with his pets, but here he was hugging one. What could this mean?

He let the other hug him and nodded. "I don't like the bad one." His voice weak and shaky.

"I know, he just comes out sometimes... it's not his fault he is bad... he just had a rough time... when I used to get tortured, I used to hide myself and let him take over, so he was the one who felt all the pain... then after that it changed him..." Ivan said as he stroked the others hair.

He nodded listening to the other. "He's right though. My parents didn't love me. My dad forced me in to things and I'm nothing," shutting his eyes as his head rested on the others shoulder.

"No sweetie he isn't right, he just lashes out because he is unable to feel love, or care for another person. And your parents are so fucked up, I can't believe they would give away such a beautiful child like you" Ivan said as he stroked the others back, and then ran his hand through the others hair.

"If they didn't love you, take care of you, appreciate you then they never deserved to have you in their life... on the good side, what is there loss is my gain, because now I have the pleasure of being with you. You are not nothing, don't say that. You are an amazing, strong, brave and incredibly cute boy. And don't you dare forget it! You shouldn't be scared of your parents hate, they didn't love you so another person could let you experience it yourself so it would be more special... and well... I am scared because right now you mean more to me than any other person, you are my everything and it scares me to know that you think differently..." Ivan said as he thought about how precious this boy was, he was such a strong person.

"You know if I saw your dad, I would hurt him so much... wait... do you know the name of your dad?" Ivan asked as he looked into the others eyes.

Ludwig listened and blushed the whole time. ,"your good side is sweet." He liked the man a bit but the other side he hated. And he thought a bit." I don't know his name but in Germany he owned a company."

Ivan loved how the others face turned a deep red colour, it was cute and made Ivan also felt the need to blush. Ivan turned even deeper red when he was called 'sweet' he had never been complimented before and it felt good. Ivan was planning to hurt all the people who had ever laid a finger on Ludwig, but first he needed names. "Can you tell me any more about it, maybe a name?"

It's the biggest car company in Germany. " He repeated again. "That's all I know I swear."

"Okay babe, I believe you" Ivan said as he smiled at the young boy. He really was too adorable, "I was also wondering if there was anyone who is still alive that hurt you, and remember I know when you lie, and I wouldn't be too pleased about it..." Ivan said as he smiled.

He knew about the others who hurt him. But he shook his head. "No I don't know."

Ivan looked at Ludwig when he replied; he could see that he was lying. Why would he lie about this? Maybe he should be punishe- Wait no; he can't let the bad side take control again. He shakes his head trying to get rid of the voice.

"Look I can see as plain as day you are lying, I thought you liked me, but if you prefer to have the bad side, I bet he could get the names out of you?" Ivan said the words, but he knew that he would never let the bad side take control again; he would never do anything to hurt the other.

He bleeds and curled up. Then got up. And started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Ivan asked as he started following the younger boy.

He didn't answer. He went to his bed room and laid down. Still hurting and wanting to rest. Not be asked questions and called a liar which he was. And then be threatened with the bad one.

"Ludwig, what is going on? Why won't you talk to me? Why are you protecting them? I swear I won't do anything bad just please give me some names..." Ivan said as he walked into the room to see Ludwig crawled on his bed.

"Cause they said they kill me." He experts and curled up.

"I won't ever let anyone lay a single hand on you, by the time they find out about you telling me... they won't be breathing" Ivan said as he sat on the bed beside Ludwig.

"There was a man in Germany. Then they moved me to England and there was two there. Then there was one before you," he said quietly.

"I know a few people, who work there, but there are four names, I will tell you the names and tell me if they sound familiar. The first name is Gilbert, then there is Alfred, Arthur or Francis, any sound familiar" Ivan said because he knew that these would be the most likely.

"I killed Arthur," he looked… Ashamed. "The others are the one who had me. Francis was nice. But I wasn't right for him," Ludwig says as he tried to forget.

Ivan felt anger run through him, as he heard the others voice. "You ran away before they could touch you, right?" Ivan asked, hoping they never did anything to hurt him. He had everything planned; he would hire his best people to murder these people, and do it in the most painful way possible.

"Well they touched me. But never fucked me."

"How did they touch you" Ivan asked as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He didn't want to hear how Ludwig had been touched by other people who were not him, be he felt like he needed to know.

"Well they would give me blow jobs and I had to return the favour."

"Did they kiss you?" Ivan asked, kissing was more personal.

"Of course they did. The French man loved to shove his tongue in my mouth," he shuddered. "it really hurts. Ivan."

Ivan wanted to personally kill them himself, but he couldn't leave Ludwig alone. "What hurts sweetie?" he asked as he moved closer, and slid under the covers, and let Ludwig place his head on Ivan's chest, while Ivan started to stroke his hair again.

Ludwig cuddled in like the man wanted. "My ass."

"Is there anything I can do to make it better" Ivan said as he kissed the others head. He felt bad for hurting him, but it wasn't actually him, it was Viktor... that was the name he gave to his dark side.

"You made me bleed," he looked at him. His face still covered in tears. "You took my virginity and didn't even go slow."

"I'm sorry, it wasn't me... it was Viktor... If you want me to leave, then I will... just say the word and I will go but if that is what you really want"

He didn't know what he wanted. "It doesn't matter. Whatever you want," then looked up.

"Can I have pain killers," he whispered not sure if he was supposed to suffer or not.

"Sure, I will be back in a minute" Ivan said as he left the room. He got some painkillers but before he decided to return to the room he made a quick call, getting ready the plans to murder the twats whoever laid a hand on him, he remembered each name and he asked for Ludwig s dad to be killed, but they said they will need to research more, so it would be a while until he felt happy.

The murder was planned for tonight, it would be fun. Ivan requested pictures and they agreed. Ivan then returned to the Germans room with some pills and some water. Ivan knew that he should leave, why would Ludwig want him here, Ivan passed the glass and pills and was about to leave but was stopped.

Ludwig waited for him to return. And took the pills. Seeing him go to walk off.

"Ivan. Please stay. I don't like being alone." He whispered. And looked at him. "I don't like it. It scares me reminds me in the basements being tortured. I don't like it."

"Sure sweetie," Ivan said he waited for the German to take the pills before he snuggled next to him again. He placed his hand gently on the others waist as he pulled him closer towards him, letting him used his chest as a pillow as he wondered what to do now.

Ludwig laid his head on the others chest. "The other men where mean to me. Just please don't torture me like the French man" Ivan said softly.

"I won't ever do that, but then promise me one thing... don't try and run away" Ivan said as he felt the others head on his chest.

"But I-I can't help it. I run when I'm scared."

"Are you still scared of me?"

He didn't say anything. Just hid his face by moving away and covering his head under the blankets.

Ivan removed the blanket from the others face, and looked at him with a confused look. "Is that a yes?"

He looked down. "Ja…" he said quietly.

Ivan nodded as he started to feel uncomfortable; whatever he did he could never find anyone who wasn't scared of him. He could be kind and sweet, but still they will be scared of him. Ivan decided to leave; he didn't want to scare the boy even more. Ivan got out of the bed and walked away.

Ludwig watched him go off. And this time didn't stop him. He stripped down and went to shower. He was so sore. After his shower he looked around the room for clothing and found some clothes. Then he got in bed and went to sleep

Ivan felt hurt; he wanted to forget about it for a while. He then heard Viktor whispering in his head again, telling him how he would always be feared, unloved and unwanted. Ivan let Viktor take control; he couldn't handle the feelings that were running through his head right now.

Viktor smirked as he walked out of his room, looks like that little brat has been messing with Ivan's head again, now for his favourite time of the day; punishment time. Viktor walks into Ludwig's room to find him asleep; he walks over to his bed and looks down at the sleeping boy.

He looked so calm, must have been Ivan being all weird and mushy again. He needs to stop being that wimp and be more like Viktor. He strokes the others face as he watches the other open his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

((Sorry I have been away for two months, but I am back now and updating every day love you all if you have stayed with this story and are still reading))

Ludwig was sleeping normally after cuddles with Ivan. It was nice. He was getting feelings for this master. Usually he hated them but no not Ivan. When he felt Ivan touching his face he woke up with a cute little yawn.

"Ivan?" He asked rubbing his eyes and sat up. "Is everything ok?"

But as he looked at the other he saw a smirk. One not like Ivan's. This was the other one. And he gulped. Already scared out of his mind.

"h-hello…"

"Hello my little pet, did you have fun without me?" Viktor asked as he grabbed the other one by his neck and sat on top of him. "I found out that you have been hurting Ivan's feelings, you know the nice me, I prefer to be called Viktor by the way. I don't like that after he tried so hard to be nice to you... even though I don't know why? Look at you? Who could love this? You are so needy and pathetic?" Viktor said as he looked down at Ludwig's face. He could see the fear in them and it was delicious...

Ludwig whimpered and yelped when he was grabbed. "He doesn't like me." Did he? He wasn't sure. He didn't mean to hurt Ivan's feelings. Not at all but what if he did. And that was why the other came out.

"What did I do? What are you going to do to me? I didn't mean it. Whatever I did I'm sorry. Ivan I'm sorry." He was terrified. He looked at the man. Trying to stay strong and not show he was scared.

"You did the same thing everyone does to him, I have tried telling him that he needs no one but me but still he tries to find someone who would 'love him and not be scared of him' what a joke when he thought that person can be you" Viktor hissed as he squeezed around his neck even tighter.

"Why are you saying you are sorry, he can't hear you... he locked himself away, he wanted to have some time alone... lucky for me, I don't think he will be back for quite a while," Viktor said as he licked the others cheek, wondering what reaction it will cause. He smirked when he saw the fear in the Germans eyes. Viktor couldn't see what Ivan loved so much, all he could see was a pathetic shit.

"Ivan isn't here, and its Viktor you little shit, remember that" Viktor said as he used the others hair to drag him downstairs into the basement, he could use the shackles there and tie him up, while standing up... he had wanted to do that for a long time. Viktor hasn't been set free like this for a while, normally Ivan could deal with the pets without getting his feelings involved, but when he did and he got hurt, Viktor was released.

Ludwig helped and gasped as the other held his throat. "I think he is there. You're a monster. He's a good person." he said while crawling at the others hands and when dragged down to the basement he got scared. He was chained with his hands above his head. And his feet chained down to the floor there was no way he could run. And he was scared. He screamed hoping someone else was here and come save him. "I'm sorry don't do this please don't hurt me." He begged. He wasn't one for begging but he found at this man's house he was begging for his life all the time. And he didn't want to be here anymore. He rather die.

"Please don't. What happens to Ivan? Please I want Ivan. Let Ivan come out."

"Sadly Ivan doesn't want to come out, why would you want him to come out? You are scared of him remember?" Viktor said as he laughed at how the other was acting. "You are so weak, and there is no point screaming who do you think is going to come to rescue you? You are not worth rescuing?" Viktor said as he picked up a whip from his box. He used it on his hand and it made a pleasant noise.

"You know Ivan isn't a good person, you only think that because he was nice to you... nice was to return his kindness" Viktor said as he also picked up a knife with his other hand. He then used the knife to slice the Germans cheek. Then he licked the blood on the knife. "You sure taste nice" he said and then with one swift moment he sliced the others shirt off, and then with another movement of the knife he had sliced the trousers off as well only leaving him in his boxers.

"I'm scared of you not him." He yelled and when cut he yelped. Once his clothes were gone he shivered and pulled on the chains. "I want Ivan. He is a good person. He says I'm worth a lot. He thinks I'm something. He cares about me." He yelled out feeling blood pour down his cheek. "He won't want you hurting me. If you hurt me he will hurt you."

"Darling we share the same body, he can't hurt me without hurting himself" Viktor said as he picked up the whip again. He wondered what else he should use today, "you know if you want Ivan so much, we are the same so I could act like him if you want… its quiet easy look" Viktor coughs like he is getting ready to perform.

He turned around and then faces Ludwig again, he is smiling. "You're so special... blah blah blah... I would take care of you... blah blah blah... I won't let anyone hurt you... blah blah blah" Ivan said as he gave a fake hug to the other.

"See its quiet easy to act like him, how do you know that it wasn't me before hugging you in bed. Maybe I wanted to give you a fake sense of security before taking it away, maybe I knew it would hurt more this way" Viktor said as he used the whip to stroke the others chest...

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I promise I didn't," feeling the hug and the other acting. He teared up. "I know it was him. I know he cares." He wanted to believe he cared. And when he felt the whip he yelled after more whips his chest was bleeding and cut open. "Please Ivan your there."

Viktor continued to use the whip on the others chest, until the German was covered in cuts and the blood was rolling of them and then dripping down towards the ground. It was a beautiful sight to see him covered in blood. Viktor returns to his box and picks up a dildo; he looks at the sizes and chooses the biggest one he has, but that one is still no match to his own.

Viktor saw the tears rolling down the others face, "I don't care if you never meant to hurt him or if you planned it, the point is that you did... Ivan is different... he is special you see... he is fragile... he needs to be protected... from people like you... he is like a child" Viktor says as he brings the dildo towards the other.

"AND FOR THE LAST TIME! IVAN ISN'T FUCKING HERE" Viktor snapped as he placed his hand between the others stretched legs, and then placed the dildo in the others ass, as he turns it to full vibrate. Then he left it in there as he returned to his box...

Ludwig cried and watched the other. "I didn't know." He gasped and panted every word. "I'll be more careful with him. I will. I don't want to hurt him." And then he watched him going through the box. "I'm sorry Viktor I'm sorry. Just please stop." but when he felt it forced in he screamed and when he move his back arched and he thrashed but the chains kept him in place.

Viktor sat amused as he saw the man thrashing around trying to escape the chains. "Sorry you don't get that chance, you don't get the chance to hurt him all over again..." Viktor suddenly yawned. He needed to get some shut eye, "Look you twat, I am tired so you do what you want for now, and I will return when I want to" Viktor said as he was about to walk out of the room, then he remembered one thing.

"wait, I almost forgot this" he said as he pulled out a cock ring and placed it on the others cock. "Bye"

Ludwig cried. "No don't leave." He yelled out but the other left. The toy in him and the ring in his cock were painful. He needed to cum so bad but couldn't and his over stimulated prostate hurt like hell. He screamed out all night knowing he wouldn't be heard and not knowing when the man would be back. He eventually thrashed so much and the blood helped and the toy feel out, he was relived but he still needed to cum.


	9. Chapter 9

Viktor yawned as he woke up feeling refreshed and excited for the day, he walked into the shower and within 20 minutes he left and started walking towards the basement, he smirked as he entered the dark room. "So how has my little pet been?" Viktor said as he looked around the room to see the dildo on the floor, he shakes his head in annoyance.

Ludwig had fallen asleep. But in his sleep he shook, whimpered and panted. When he heard the other he snapped awake. "Please take it off," he said while looking at him with sad eyes. There was still life and fire in them. But he was drifting on the edge of breaking.

"No…" Viktor said coldly as he walked behind the standing. "Why should you feel any kind of pleasure, you don't deserve to..." Viktor said as he looked down at the Germans swollen entrance that was dripping with blood. Then he started to get his dick ready to thrust into that hot hole.

"There's not pleasure. It hurt." Then he saw Viktor moving behind him, so Ludwig he moved his hips away. But then didn't go far since he was chained. "Just take it off. It needs to come off."

"No, I will take it when I want to! Don't you dare tell me what to do you fucking whore" Viktor said as he slammed into the others entrance.

He screamed and tried to pull away. Pulling on the chains. "Stop. Please. Ivan! Come back"

Viktor continued to thrust into the man until he felt himself getting close, and then he groaned as he came inside the other boy.

He cried out. He needed to release really bad. And he was hurting now. And just wanting to curl up and sleep. But he was to weak his throat hurt from screaming and he could barely talk

Viktor slipped out of the others entrance and walked to the front of the room, "what about I make you a deal..." Viktor said as he stroked him and then dug his nails into the others chest. "I want a pet, and that means you will need to only walk on your knees around the house, wear nothing but this sweet collar" Viktor said as he showed him a black spiky dog collar. "Then I will let you cum..."

He do anything to cum right now. So he nodded weakly.

"Good boy" Viktor said as he pet the others head. He used his keys to remove the shackles, so the other boy collapsed onto the floor. Then he went down and started to give the other a hand job on his bruised cock after removing the cock ring.

Ludwig fell to the ground too weak to even stand. And when it was removed and the pumps he came hard . And a lot. But he just panted on the floor

Viktor gave a disgusted look to the panting 'dog' on the floor. He then saw that the other had made a mess on the floor, which needed to be cleaned up. He pulled the others hair towards the ground so Ludiwg's face was inches away from the floor. "Clean the mess you made lick it all."

Ludwig looked at him. "I'm not doing that. I'm not a dog!" He yelled but it was weak. Almost squeaked out.

"It wasn't a request you fucked up twat, if I say lick it then you will. Or if you really want me to fuck you again, then it can be arranged."

He didn't want that. So he shuddered but he started to. Lick it off the floor. Once all licked he looked at him. Then just fell to the floor needed rest

"Good boy" Viktor said as he placed the dog collar on his head and then also added a lead. "Let's go to the living room, come on doggy" He said as he pulled the lead as he walked out of the room.

Ludwig could barely get to his knees. But he didn't and he crawled out. Following behind.

Viktor wondered how long he had before Ivan returned, normal he would have returned when he woke up but he didn't this time that just meant more time to fuck with Ludwig. Suddenly he felt Ivan speak, and then his voice got louder and louder.

Viktor let go of Ludwig as he placed his hands on his head trying to block him out. He didn't want to go yet, but that didn't stop the feeling he had, he knew that within 10 seconds Ivan would be back...

…

Ivan returned to his body as he looked around the room, he was surprised at what he saw. Ludwig watched as the other held his own head and muttered about. He just took that time to lay on the floor. He still had blood coming from his chest and he just shook. His mind coming in and out he was going to pass out any second. The last word he said was. "Ivan?" Then he passed out. His breath slow and shallow.

Ivan gasped as he saw Ludwig on the floor, he looked terrible. Ivan felt so much guilt over come him, he caused this to happen because he wanted to stop feeling anything for a short while and that caused Viktor to do this. He knew that Viktor was more powerful than him and knew what happens when he isn't in control, but Ivan never had any memory of what happened when he is gone.

He looked down at the battered, bloodied, bruised body below him. He picked him up and carried him to the shower. He needed to wash away all signs of Viktor.

Ludwig laid almost life less in Ivan's arms. And as he was passed out the only thing that ran threw his head was him and Ivan the night before cuddled up in bed. Holding each other. He felt safe for the first time in a long time. That was his safe place.

Ivan removed the collar from the others neck and then started the shower; he washed the others hair and let the dry blood wash away. After that he then dried him up and returned to his own bed with Ludwig, he placed some normal clothes onto his body and then tucked him into bed, before he decided to leave him alone... he wouldn't want to be anywhere near him... maybe he should let him go and be free, it's too dangerous for him to be here.

Ivan needs to get another pet and this time don't let his feelings get in the way, because his feelings were dangerous and caused him too much pain

Ludwig blinked his eyes opened. He was in bed cleaned but sore. He knew someone was in the room and it was not Victor. He looked around the room. Seeing Ivan.

"Ivan…" He teared a bit. Just happy to have Ivan back. He dare try and move. He just wanted to be held like the night before. "Come here?"

Ivan turned around when he heard his name, then he saw the other tear up but he had a smile on his face. "Yes darling" Ivan said as he smiled kindly and sat on the end of the bed not too close, he didn't want to scare him too much. He already knew that the other was scared of him, he didn't want to scare him more.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings…" he started off. "I'm not scared of you. Just Viktor. He scares me cause I don't know when he's coming out…" he winced as he moved to the end of the bed. He knew he shouldn't be moving right now. But he sat beside him and laid his head on the others shoulder. "Your one of the nicest masters I've had."

Ivan felt a warm feeling spread through his heart when he heard the other speak. Then he felt the other move towards him and place his head on Ivan's shoulder. Ivan used his hand to wrap around the others waist, pulling him in closer. But then he felt himself feel bad, he should let the boy go, he can't let Viktor hurt him again. He didn't want the boys fire to leave his eyes, that was the best part of him and Ivan could already see that he was on the edge of breaking.

"It's alright; you didn't know what you were doing. I should have known you wouldn't like me, like why would you? I am some fucked up person. And I really like you, I don't want you to get hurt. I want to take care of you and keep you safe. But I can't so I am going to let you go. You can leave, here is the key to the front door and I let my workers know that they shouldn't shoot... so you are free" Ivan said as he looked away. He didn't want Ludwig to see the tear rolling down his face.

Ludwig heard him and his jaw dropped. "I can't leave. You bought me, they'll just grab me again saying I was running. They have trackers in me. I can't just run. I have nowhere to go. You said that yourself. I have no one… I have no one. I'm not anything. "He said, he didn't want to leave. As much as he hated Viktor, he had feelings for Ivan and he couldn't just leave.

"Even if you let me go and tell the others at the building you let me go they come after me. I was sold… I am your property unless I'm someone else's but once someone lets me go or brings me back I'm theirs again. I can never be free. "

He teared up. "Don't you want me. I thought you liked me," he whispered. "I actually felt like a human being here. And not just some slave that gets beat around and dicks in his mouth…" his face was wet and puffy. "But if you truly don't want me then I guess I'll be sold again…" thinking it would be his six time.

"You are not no one, and you do have places to go. I could buy a house and you could live there away from me, at then you don't ever have to see me again, or see Viktor again," Ivan started to say before he saw the tears in the other's eyes. He felt even worse now, he thought that the other wanted to be free and now he didn't.

"I do want you, I love you. I don't open my heart for anyone but when I do, I fall for them and I fall hard, I want you… I want you so bad… but it's not safe with Viktor, I would just end up hurting you," Ivan said as he started wiping away the others tears.

"But if you are determined to stay then I won't let you go, because I wouldn't be able to stand the idea that you have been sold to someone who would just abuse you and not realize how beautiful and precious you are. That people would be touching you and that person won't be me" Ivan said as he wrapped his arms around the German.

"You won't ever be sold to someone again…"

Ludwig listened to the others words. "I can learn to deal with him. I can learn. I good at it." He then heard the other say he loved him. He didn't know what love is. Or how it felt. But he wasn't sure what he felt for Ivan was love or not. So he didn't repeat the words.

"If you don't want me and you're just pretending I don't care if you sell me back. I just don't want to be there anymore. I like it here. I want to be here," he said but still wasn't sure if the other wanted him.

He stayed in the man's arms sobbing and crying. "Don't throw me away. Please. All the others did. I don't want to be thrown away again." He shut his eyes. And buried his head in the others chest. He didn't want to be seen crying. Even if he had been crying ever since he entered this house.

"It's ok if Viktor hurts me. You need to get your frustration out some way. So it's ok," he said while looking at the other. "I'll be ok, " he said while wiping his face. "I can deal with him," he said wanting to be strong.

Ivan stroked the others head as he listened to the Germans words. "I'll try my best to keep him at bay, he normally only comes out when I am upset or if he gets restless, but if I feel like he is going to come out then I could try and leave the house or something," Ivan said as he wondered about how he had to make sure no one finds out how special Ludwig is to him, people would take advantage of his weakness.

Ivan also noticed the lack of the word love, what was he expecting? Of course he wouldn't like him. Who would?

"Of course I want you, why would I pretend to care. I want you that's it. I want all your flaws, all your giggles, all your imperfections, just everything. I know there are other people in the world, but I don't want anyone else. I want you. Even when you are sad, even when you are angry, even if we don't agree most of the time, I still only want you." Ivan said as he tried to wipe away the others tears.

"I would never throw you away, how could I? It would be like throwing away a piece of my heart. I am glad the others threw you away because it brought you to me, if they didn't then I would never have met you," Ivan felt the other bury his head in Ivan's chest. He then started to feel his clothes getting wet, the German must be crying.

"I know you are trying to be strong, but I'm telling you it's okay to be not strong. I have you, I am here for you, and I will always protect you," Ivan said as he held the others face away from his chest and looked into his blue eyes.

Ivan then moved forward as if he was asking for permission, he wanted to kiss him but he didn't know if the other wanted to, there was a small pause as he was a few inches away from the others lips, Ivan looked up into his eyes and then on his lips waiting for an response.

"I'm selfish, because I want all of you for me, because I love you…"

Ludwig was blushing. The other was so sweet. And he kissed him softly. Not like the others times. This was soft and caring. Full of love. "I don't know what love is. I never felt it before. So I don't know what I feel with you."

Ivan was surprised when he felt the others lips on his own, it was special and full of love. He then felt the other pull away, and start talking about he doesn't know what love is so Ivan decided to put it into words,

"Love is when you're addicted to this person ... You celebrate this person's triumphs (even when you yourself fail). ...You definitely like this person, and this person likes you. You want them to always be happy and you couldn't imagine life without them... you want to protect them from everyone who hurts them and you don't want to see them hurt... You want to be able to take care of them... love is knowing you would die for them even if they wouldn't necessarily die for you" Ivan said, wondering if what he said explains everything.

"It's hard to put it into words..." Ivan said. Ludwig listened then nodded. Humming while he thought. "I guess I love you then…"

Ivan smiled as he rested his head on the others forehead, "really?" he said as he couldn't believe his luck

Ludwig smiled and looked at him. "Ja." Kissing his nose and shut his eyes. "I need to lie down."

"Okay darling" Ivan said as he lay back down on the bed, he wondered if he should leave but he chose against the idea, he wasn't going to leave Ludwig after he told him that he loved the Russian, no not going to happen. Ivan felt the others head on his chest as he heard the other breathe.

Ludwig laid his head on him. And pulled the blankets over them. Shutting his eyes. He was in pain. And he just wanted to forget about the pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Luciano walked around his room feeling angry. He had just found out that his brother had been hurt by some stupid Russian, who was the boss of some other mafia. That dick was going to pay for hurting his brother. How dare he?

Luciano was at home when he was told that his brother was in hospital and was tortured to get some information, he denied them any secrets so they hurt him. Luciano had felt so anger when he saw his brother in the hospital bed, with blood all over his designer clothes.

The Russian was going to pay.

Luciano had spent the last few weeks trying to find a way to hurt the Russian, but he couldn't find anything. The man had no loved ones; he lived alone and didn't have much except some random slave that he had brought.

Luciano was feeling murderous when someone walked into the room; he quickly pressed his knife against their throat before they could say a word. "Give me some good news or this will be the last time you will ever see anyone ever again" he said as he gave the man a small cut.

"S-Sir please d-don't K-kill me… we have f-found s-some information, that might h-help you" he said as he tried to stay calm. "Talk then" the Italian said as he walked away, he started to play with his knife as he waited for the man to speak.

"The cameras you had secretly inserted into the others house shows us that he cares more about some German slave he owns, he said he 'loved him' and would 'die for him' so it looked like we found his weakness. Also we also found out he has plans tomorrow about some deal with the Americans, so if you want it would be the perfect time to take him…" the man said as he stood incredibly still.

Luciano smirked as he listened to the other speak. This is very interesting. He threw the knife at the man, but he made sure it would miss. "Okay leave and make the plans, I want the slave to be in my house by 1 in the morning, which is exactly 4 hours' time…" Luciano said as he sat in his chair.

Ludwig had just finished saying good bye to Ivan. It had been a few months since he had said he loved him. And then he had to go for work. Ludwig still wasn't sure what the other did. But didn't ask. He was trusted enough to that he could walk around the house. And even outside. But he still made Ivan's men stay out. And just watch him in case he got in his old habits.

He had always loved sitting in the back in the sun. Just listening to everything around him. He watched the other leave after he gave a few kisses. And then went inside. He tidied the house, showered, then crawled in to Ivan's bed. It was comforting in there. And he even wore one of Ivan's shirts. It made him feel safe. But he was safe as long as the men on the roof where out.

But then he heard the door being opened. He thought maybe Ivan had chosen not to go. But then he herd lots of footsteps going in different directions.

Next thing the German knew was four men in the bed room. All pointing guns. He was scared and froze up. "Wh-what is this. Who are you?" Where the first things to come out of his mouth. Then two tied him up covered his eyes. And put a cloth over his mouth. He got really dizzy and fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes next, he could feel that he was on his knees. He still couldn't see anything. His mouth was gaged. And his hands above his head. Chained to the ceiling. He tilted and twirled his head. Hoping to listen to something. But he heard nothing. Then he thought maybe Viktor was back. And came to punish him a little. He had been really good and helping control Ivan. But this was different. And he was scared.

Luciano waited in the living room for his men to bring him this German slave, who went by the name of Ludwig. He had been showed a picture of Ludwig, and he was surprised to see that it looked just like his boyfriend, Lutzs. Which was weird? Maybe he had a twin or something; Luciano didn't know or couldn't be bothered to find out.

He had gotten his room ready for the torture. He had the chains ready; they were dangling from the ceiling and the ankles ones where on the floor. And he also had a table covered in torture items that he was planning to use on the boy.

This was going to be a lot of work, but he would enjoy it because he knew that he wanted revenge. He was going to hurt the German like his brother was hurt. Then he was going to send Ivan pictures or something so that Ivan knew what was happening to his 'lover.'

Maybe instead he would make a video; he took out his camera and placed it behind himself so that everything was in view, ready for the torture. Then he heard his men knock, he opened the door to see them carrying a passed out German. He was already gagged and blind folded.

"Great work, now go and chain him in there" he said as he gave them multiple orders, until the German was tired up, and was starting to wake up. Luciano told the others to leave before walking back into the room.

He pressed play on the camera before ripping the others blindfold off and taking away the gag, he wanted to hear the other scream and see everything that was going to be done to him.

"Hello…" he said as he smirked.

Ludwig looked around right away. Trying to figure out where he was.

"Hello." He said back.

Looking up at the man he had never seen him before. Maybe Ivan sold him and this was the new master. "What's going on? What did I do? Who are you?" He started with the questions.

He pulled his hands and stood on his feet. But they were chained to. "Look I think you have the wrong guy. I don't what you want or who you are. But I never saw you before in my life." He looked around and his eyes went wide when he seen the table

Knifes, whips, plyers, guns and much more all over the table. And he was speechless.

Luciano saw the surprised look on the others face. Then he listened as he was bombarded with questions. Then he saw the way the German tried to struggle free, what a weakling. But he loved the expression on his face when he glanced at the Italians table to torture.

He thought about his answers very carefully, he wanted to mentally torture him and physically. He knew that the German was Ivan's slave, but they had an odd relationship involving love. But he was still his slave, and could still be sold.

"Don't you know that Ivan sold you again, he told me himself that he was getting bored of you. He didn't like how you, or love you" Luciano said as he spent a second to turn around and wink at the camera.

"I am your new master, my name is Luciano, and I am going to make you forget about that stupid Russian, and introduce you to a new level of pain…"

Ludwig looked at him somewhat hurt. "What… he doesn't love me…" Ivan was the first person he loved. And the first to love him. So this hurt. Almost as bad as his parents selling him. No, this was worse. A tear rolled on his cheek. And he looked down. "Why didn't he tell me?" He mumbled to himself.

He didn't even care the other said he was going to do something to do with pain. He was already so hurt. "Whatever…" He muttered and stood there. Looking down. "Why didn't he just tell me?" He said a few more times.

Luciano grinned when he saw the other look hurt, he knew what it felt like to have your heart broken, he had it happen to him quite a few times, and that's why he never let anyone in and was always so guarded. He knew that nothing hurt more than a broken heart.

Luciano watched with amusement as he saw the other cry. Oh how sweet this was going to be when Ivan saw the video, he just wished he was there to see it. "Maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't care that you were going to get hurt, he just wanted the money and buy this new slave he had his eyes on… what was his name… I can't remember but he was cuter then you, a virgin and obedient. But don't worry, I like you… I prefer my toys more broken and used" Luciano said as he picked up a knife and started playing with it.

"He even told me that he wished he never brought you, all you ever did was cause him pain and annoy him, he said he never loved you and all you were good for was a quick fuck…" Luciano said as he started to slice the others clothes off.

He was broken hearted. And just let tears pool out. Watching as the other cut the clothing away. "I love him though. I did everything for him"

"How can you love him if he doesn't love you, he sold you to me knowing you were going to get hurt. He gave you away like you were nothing. Just like his past pets, well the ones he didn't kill. You know he isn't capable of love, he only manipulate people to make them do what he wants. Let me guess a few days after he confessed his feelings, you slept together 'willingly' he didn't have to force you did he?" Luciano said as he pressed his knife to the edge of the Germans nipple.

He nodded. "Ja we did…" And he arched away from the knife.

"See some more proof that he was using you" Luciano said as he cut off the others nipple, he smiled when he heard the others scream.

Ludwig screamed. And thrashed about as the blood poured out. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Luciano said as he lowered the knife and placed it on the head of the others cock.

Ludwig nodded, when he felt the knife on his member. "No not that. I need that. Don't."

"What do you need it for? Are you still thinking about Ivan, how he wouldn't like you if you had no dick?" Luciano said as he remembered when Flavio was telling him about how they had touched him, and raped him.

Now he would do the same to this little shit, and it would make Ivan go livid red with anger. "Don't worry I won't do it for one reason" Luciano said as he whispered the next part in the others ear, because he didn't want Ivan to hear it in the video. "Act like slut, beg for me... ask me to fuck you and everything else, and then I won't chop of this pathetic excuse of a cock…"

Ludwig didn't want to. But he didn't want to lose his dick. And he cried. He didn't know about the camera. But it was clear that he's begging was for his life.

"Please mister. I need you inside me…" he even spread his legs as wide as the chains would let him. It was clear that he was doing this as an act on the camera since he had tears everywhere.

"Do you now, did you know that Ivan once raped someone important to me, he took him dry... I wonder if I should be nice to you, and make sure you enjoy it?" Luciano said as he started removing his trousers.

Ludwig cried and looked down. He remembered all the times Ivan took him dry. Then he thought about what Luciano said. "Wait is this what it's about? Revenge? You're lying. Ivan loves me!" He yelled

Luciano snarled as the other started to speak, "shut your mouth or I will cut your tongue off... I know you want to believe that Ivan loves you but he doesn't how can anyone love something like you... or even if he does how could he stand to be with you knowing that I fucked you... you have only had sex with him, what do you think he is going to feel when he sees me fucking you?" Luciano hisses.

"Sees you?" He repeated. "He's here?" he looked around for a window or something. But seen nothing. And he got disappointed again.

"Tomorrow Ivan will return home to notice you are gone, yeah I know about his small business meeting he had. He will find you gone, and in your room he will find a laptop paused on a video, and then he will see a recording of this rape" Luciano whispered into the others ear, no point keeping it a secret any longer, the mental pain may be gone, but there was still physical pain he would receive.

"Business meeting yeah. But why all this trouble for an accountant. He told me he is an accountant. Why all this? What did he do to you?"

Ivan never spoke about his job so Ludwig didn't ask much. Ivan just said he worked at a bank. He left it at that. Then he heard the rape and he crossed his legs and fell to the floor sitting on his knees but covering his ass.

"An accountant?" Luciano said as he gave out a loud laugh. "Are you serious?" Luciano started laughing hysterically, he clutched his stomach. "No fucking way, that's what he told you" Luciano stood up straighter and wiped a few tears away that happened because he was laughing so hard.

"You didn't know that he is the boss of an Mafia, he has tortured and raped people, he sells drugs, guns and poison to people, he has killed over a thousand people and that's only in the last year... and you thought he was an accountant, now that is priceless" Luciano said as he smirked.

He watched him wide eyed. "What? No not Ivan. He couldn't do that"

"Why wouldn't he do that?" Luciano said as he un-did the shackles around his arms and legs. It would be easier to fuck him when he was in the position of a dog.

Ludwig tried to crawl away. "He wouldn't do that. He's a good person…" he trailed off.

"What makes you think he is a good person?" Luciano said as he pulled him back with his hair. "By the way, the doors are locked and there is no way you are escaping this place, so just stay still you little brat"

Ludwig still kicked his legs. "Cause he is a good person" he said and then he kicked the man right in the cock.

Luciano felt pain erupt from his cock, "You will regret that" he said darkly as he grabbed the other and pushed him against the wall, before stabbing him in both his thighs

He screamed. And panted. Holding his legs right away and hit his head on the wall.

"You little brat, get on your hands and knees, or I will make you" Luciano said as he snarled at the German.

He was in too much pain to move. And he just bit his lip and panted.

Luciano watched as the man stood still, Luciano pushed the man on the floor and changed his position so he was ready to be fucked doggy style. "You know that you can't keep on believing that Ivan is a good person, that he is your hero because he isn't… he is the villain" Luciano said as he started thrusting into the other boys tight hole.

He didn't move anymore. Just screamed. "No. No ! Stop!"

Luciano took no pleasure in this, he would rather be fucked by his boyfriend, but this wasn't about pleasure, it was about embarrassment and pain. "Look at all that blood leaking down your ass, mmmm" he said as he continued to slam into the German.

Ludwig screamed and cried. Whimpering and just didn't move. Luciano continued to fuck Ludwig raw for hours, until he felt like it was enough. He came inside the boy as he gave him a disgusted look and pulled out. "You slut"

He lay on the floor. Naked and covered in cum and blood. Crying and curled in a ball. Sobbing his body jolted and shook.

"See you in the morning, and we could do this all again, but maybe tomorrow I can use some of my favorite torture toys instead" Luciano said as he locked the door.

He panted and didn't want the next day to come. But he curled up cold and shaking. And shut his eyes. But first looked around the room.

"I want Ivan." He said and then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ivan was tired, the meeting had exhausted him. He had to travel to America and make sure his men were doing their job, and then he had to make a few deals before returning to Ludwig. But he couldn't wait to open the door and hug Ludwig; he missed his touch and his smell. Ivan walked into the house and was surprised to find no Ludwig waiting for him, normally after one of his trips Ludwig would be waiting by the door but he wasn't this time? Something must be wrong.

Ivan dropped his bags and searched the house but Ludwig was nowhere in sight, finally he went to the others room, where Ludwig never went because he normally slept in Ivan's room at night. He was expecting to find Ludwig hiding and trying to scare him but instead he found nothing but a small laptop that had a post stick note in it saying…

"PRESS PLAY"

Ivan nervously sat down and pressed play. At first he didn't know what he was looking at, but then he realized that the boy that was tired up, gagged and blind folded was Ludwig. He saw someone who he didn't know walk in front of his boy, and take away the gag and blind fold and then he watched as his German spoke.

His heart tightened in his chest when he saw the tears fall down Ludwig's face when he was told that Ivan had sold him, how he wasn't loved. Ivan wanted to kill the Italians but he couldn't do anything right now but watch.

Ivan felt tears fall down his face as he continued to watch as Ludwig was mentally tortured, he saw the heart broken look in Ludwig's eyes as he listened. Ivan shook his head and whispered "I love you and I would never sell you" he said even though he knew Ludwig couldn't hear him.

Ivan watched as the Italian used the knife to slice off his poor baby's nipple, he cringed as he saw the blood pool out. Ivan started to clench his fists, when he got his hands in the man he would regret being born.

Ivan gasped as he saw the man place the knife on Ludwig's precious cock, "please don't do it" he whispered to the screen. He then watched as Ludwig started to speak.

"Please mister I need you inside me"

Ivan got up and started throwing the furniture around, he knew what this was leading to and he didn't want to see his Ludwig get raped. When he had calmed down he pressed play to continue the video, he just prayed that this wasn't a murder.

Ivan could see that Ludwig was being forced, because of the tears in his eyes. That showed him that he still loved Ivan and that's what mattered.

When the strange man started removing his clothes, Ivan started pulling at his hair. He couldn't believe that he had let this happen. But he was relieved when he saw the hope return to Ludwig's eyes when he mentioned how Ivan loved him.

"At least he doesn't believe I sold him" Ivan thought as he continued to feel anger. Ivan smiled when he saw the man looking pissed off, that was his boy. Suddenly he heard the man mention him and the video, he said tomorrow, so this must have been yesterday.

Then he watched as the man started mentioning his real job, he felt sick. He never wanted Ludwig to know because he knew that he would look at him oddly, he just wanted to be his hero.

Ivan continued to watch and then he smiled again when he saw Ludwig kick the man in his cock, yeah that was his German boy. But that smiled was snatched away from his face when he saw Ludwig stabbed twice in his leg, and then placed in a dog position. Ivan drew blood when he bit his lip too hard from anger, when he saw Ludwig getting raped.

This continued for house before finally the man left Ludwig. Then Ivan felt his heard break when he saw Ludwig call his name. The screen went black as he saw some words.

"Call this number if you want to know what happened to this slut…"

Ivan got his phone out as he dialed the number…

A lot had happened to Ludwig after the next few days being there, Luciano sent the video a few days late. He was stabbed. Both nipples gone now. Whipped. He had passed out so many times from pain and blood lost. He was broke now. He never spoke in two days and the Italian didn't care. He just sat in the basement crying and holding his legs. Then get raped again and cry some more.

Luciano had been waiting for this call. He answered the phone. "Hello Ivan. How nice to hear from you." He smirked and looked at the German sitting next to his legs.

He had been getting Ludwig to sit next to him on the floor. Tight collar on his neck and a leash. That was it. And he just sits there.

When Ivan pressed the phone against his ear he heard an Italian accent. "Who the fuck are you? And why the fuck have you got Ludwig? I swear when I get my hands on you, you will be begging for death" Ivan shouted with such anger as he punched the wall.

Luciano only laughed and smirked as he grabbed the others face, "remember my brother. The one you beat to shit and left for dead in an alley way. Well I'm your worst night mare. "

Luciano laughed."You won't find me. You won't touch me. But you know who I'll be touching. That German boy. Mmmm he has such a great ass. And the way he feels around my cock. It's perfect."

"Fuck you," Ivan said as he thought about who the man could be talking about, it could be the Italian he had tortured a few months back. "Do you mean... Flavio? Oh yeah the way he felt around my cock and some other people, he was fucking good at sex" Ivan said as he tried to get him back. Ivan felt such anger as he heard about the Italian touching his boy. "I will find you, it may take a while but when I do, you will wish for death."

He laughed. "He loved that part. Just the other stuff he didn't like. He has always been a slut." And he rubbed Ludwig head. "You won't kill me cause you take one step at me and I'll kill him…"

"How do I even know he is alive? He could be dead?" Ivan asked wishing that wasn't true.

Luciano forced the phone by Ludwig ear. "Speak " He yelled.

Ludwig jumped. "H-hello."

Ivan heard Ludwig small voice, thank god he was alive. He needed to speak quickly until the Italian took the phone away, "Ludwig I love you, and I'm coming for you, just be patien-" suddenly he felt the phone being moved.

Ludwig didn't believe a word. "He doesn't love you. He's lying." Luciano yelled. "There he's alive. And first time he talked in two days. I won't get a sound out of him. He's good a broke. I'll send you a picture for proof."

In a click he snapped a picture and sent it off. Ludwig eyes where swollen and black. His nose twisted at an angle. He's eyes though. They where lifeless. The fire in them was gone. And he was broke. He didn't show the cuts on anywhere else. Just his face.

Ivan gasped when he heard the man speak, Ludwig couldn't be broken. No, it wasn't possible. Then Ivan looked at the image he was sent, he gasped when he saw the bruised face but that didn't hurt him as much as what he saw next, he looked into Ludwigs eyes to see the broken look that he had seen previously on his past slaves. The fire was gone, the passion and attitude was gone. He had to save him before it got worse. "I am coming for you" Ivan said before ending the call.

Ludwig cried and sat there. Not saying a word. He just hoped Ivan didn't come. It would hurt too much to see the man who said he loved him but never. He believed every word Luciano said. It was like he was brainwashed


	12. Chapter 12

Ivan called his best people and gave them the laptop and phone so they could find out where his Ludwig was. They told him it would take a week and Ivan punched them out cold. He couldn't wait a week. But he had to, he had no other choice.

One week later he found out the location and who took him, his name was Luciano. Ivan drove to the stupid idiots place, and then he broke the front door and took his gun out ready to shoot.

Ludwig was in Luciano's office with him, sitting by his knees, next to him. Looking down. He was only in boxers and the collar.

Ivan opened the door to see Luciano giving him a smug smile and then he looked down to see Ludwig sitting in by that bastards knees. Ivan could see the bruises and cuts all over him, also the missing nipples. Ivan walked over to Luciano before trying to hit him with his gun.

Luciano took out a knife to Ludwig's sore neck. "Now… Now… Don't get silly."

"Let him go" Ivan hissed at the Italian.

He shook his head. "No I like him right here. Isn't that right Ludwig." He said as he cupped Ludwig's face and squeezed his bruised cheeks.

"Ludwig doesn't want to be here" Ivan said as he twisted his hands behind himself and started to send a text to his men, asking for backup and guns, but not to harm a small German boy.

Luciano smirked. "He would rather be here then with you," he said pressing the knife to Ludwig's neck a little harder and squeezed harder. "Right Ludwig. You like it here…" he said while cutting his neck slightly.

Ivan gave Ludwig a sad look as wondered what Ludwig would say... what was he kidding, whatever he said would be a lie because he has been brain washed by the bastard. Ivan needed to wait 10 minutes until his team arrives here, but would Ludwig even be alive by then. Ivan winced when he saw blood leaking out of Ludwig neck, "Ludwig everything is going to be fine, soon you will be all mine again."

Ludwig wouldn't speak. The man laughed. "Ludwig go to bed. I'll see you in a bit once I deal with him." He walked Ludwig to the door to make sure Ivan couldn't touch him and watched Ivan's face. Luciano had cut up Ludwig feet pretty bad so he couldn't walk he had to crawl around. His back was covered in deep cuts and lashes. But there was still blood all over him. Proving Luciano never let the man shower.

Ivan was surprised to see his strong German looking so weak and broken. Ivan watched as Luciano started to take Ludwig away from him, and out of the room. Ivan froze when he saw the state of Ludwig, he has burns, cuts, barely any nails left on his fingers, his feet had blisters all over them and he was covered in dried up blood.

Ivan could only imagine what torture he must have been through, but then he saw the dried crusty white stuff in his hair, which must have been the Italians cum. That bastard was going to pay for this, Ivan wanted to move and hurt Luciano, to stop Ludwig from leaving but he knew that any move he would make would cause Luciano to hurt Ludwig. He had to wait for his men, and wait to get Luciano alone so he could hurt him, he wouldn't have Ludwig to protect him.

Ludwig crawled off to the basement and someone locked him in. Luciano went and sat back down. Pointing a gun at the man. "Hmmm he's a perfect little thing. Nice and broke just how I like then, you should of been here four night ago me and my boyfriend tied him up and we both went in dry at the same time. Oh he can scream…"

Ivan didn't care about the gun that was being pointed at him, he knew that it wouldn't kill him because of his bullet proof jacket he was wearing underneath. He walked to the man and started to wrap his hands around the Italians neck before pushing him back against the wall.

Luciano gasped and pointed it at Ivan's head and cocked the gun back. All he had to do was pull the trigger. And then he hit a button with his boot that was by his desk. It caused four men to walk in. But these men weren't his they where Ivan's. He cursed a bit.

"Ivan sir. We got the boy. But he won't move. But we are keeping him safe he is in the basement. Want us to take care of the Italian."

Ivan watched as the Italian got ready to shoot him, but then he heard some men walking through the door. Ivan turned his head around and smirked when he saw his group behind him, Ivan laughed when he heard Luciano cursing, and this was going as plan.

"Good job, I want you to give the boy some mild drugged water so he goes unconscious and then take him back to the car. I will be back in about 20 minutes or so, I will deal with this little shit myself" Ivan said as he squeezed harder around the Italians neck. "Make sure everyone in this place is dead, leave no survivors" Ivan said as he giggled.

"Yes sir." They left and drugged Ludwig bringing him to the car after tying him and they put him in the trunk. Luciano still pointed the gun. But his vision was going black from no air so he couldn't make a shot. And he gasped for air.

"You little shit, where is all your power now huh? Where is all that attitude you little bastard... I am going to make you pay" Ivan said as he got out his knife and used it to stab the Italian in his left eye. Then he let go of the person as he watched him struggle...

Luciano grabbed his face screaming and smirked. Looking at him with the other eye. "Ludwig's gonna die" he sang. "if you'd noticed under his rib cage there's one deep cut that stitched while the other aren't. Cause if my heart spots beating. His body will go. Boom" he laughed.

Ivan went cold when he thought about the possibility of Ludwig dying, no. He could not let that happen. "How does your heart beat link with him dying?" Ivan asked as he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up into the air.

"I had a chip placed in one of my veins where my plus can be read. If I have no plus it sends a signal and kills the other end. It's main used for laptops. But I find it works great in pets." The man wasn't lying about the part that would blow anything up. He was lying about the other end in Ludwig. No the other end was in the file room. To make sure no one took ahold of his plans.

"Seriously, that's low! so I can do whatever I want to you... but I can't kill you... leaves a lot of options, you do know that I can't let you go now, and you belong to me now" Ivan said as he looked down at the place between Luciano's legs, as he winked at the Italian.

Luciano laughed. He didn't want to be tortured. So he out the gun to his head and blew his brains out.

Ivan moved away from the body that collapsed on the floor, he look disgusted at the brains and blood all over the floor, he was a bit said, he was going to enjoy the little fuckers ass, but oh well he is dead.

Suddenly he heard an explosion go off in the direction of the car, he ran outside and then opened the doors to see Ludwig's beautiful blue eyes...


	13. Chapter 13

The explosion came from the shed which contained the other end. Ludwig was sitting in the car but not on the seat he sat on the floor. On his knees looking off in to space. He was still in shock from everything that happened and he never said a word. He looked zoned out or out of it.

Ivan wrapped his arms around the German as he brought him closer in for a hug, he let out breath that he didn't know he was holding in. "Thank god you are safe" Ivan said as he closed his eyes and smiled, he had missed Ludwig and this had been the first thing in ages, he had missed the contact of his skin. "I missed you so much, I don't think what I would have done if you had died..."

Ludwig didn't hug back or didn't do anything. He just sat there. Then he looked up at him. He still had tears in his lifeless dead looking eyes. And softly he tried to say something. But it came out like a squeak. "You sold me…"

Ivan waited for an reply but didn't get one, he pulled away from the hug and looked into Ludwig's eye Then he s, they looked dead and broken. A few months ago he would have loved that, but now he wished for the fire to return.

Then he heard the small squeak come out of his mouth, he sounded like a mouse when before he had sounded like an lion. Ivan shakes his head, "I never sold you, I swear. Luciano was lying, I love you I would never do that."

Ludwig couldn't believe him. "You don't love me…" his voice the same, and he hung his head. Curling up on the floor and just laid there. Looking off in to thin air.

Ivan felt his heart break, what was he supposed to do now? Ivan moved closer towards Ludwig's broken scared body. He cradled his body as he felt the German cry.

"I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, but I am in love with you. I don't care how hard being together is, nothing is worse than being apart. I don't care if you don't say it back, it will hurt but I can live with it, but don't deny my feelings. I love you more than anything, If the ocean was ink and all the land was paper, there still wouldn't be enough words to describe how strong my love for you is..." Ivan said as he stroked the Germans hair.

He turned his head to the driver, and indicated with the turn of his head to start driving the car. Ludwig didn't move. The Italian held him some times but it was to get him to stop bleeding. He listened to the man. And nodded. "Yes master." He said and shut his eyes a little. One was swollen shut. So he just wanted to rest the other. His body shook and still bled out on the other man. But he didn't do anything.

Ivan looked down and noticed that what he previously before thought was tears was in actual fact blood, the poor boy was bleeding. Ivan needed to do something, Ivan removed his scarf, looked at it for a second before wrapping it around the boys wounds. Ivan recoiled when he heard the other call him master, "Ludwig its Ivan, not master... don't you remember" Ivan said as he felt himself get close to tears.

Ludwig felt the other cover a few of the cuts, there were to many to cover all of them with the cloth. It was like his body went through a paper shredder. And before he passed out he said. "Thank you master." Luciano had broken him so bad. It was terrible.

Ivan nodded, he knew that it would that it would take time to fix him but he would. He knew that he would do anything for Ludwig, and he had to make himself believe that one day his Ludwig would return to him, because he couldn't imagine life living with someone like this, it was like he was a robot, Ivan didn't know how this had ever interested in this before. He felt Ludwig fall asleep on him.

And within 2 hours they had reached home, and Ivan carried him inside. He washed him, he bandaged him, he clothed him, and he injected some pain killers into him and then tucked him into bed. Ivan sat on the chair next to the bed, because he knew that Ludwig would be likely to have nightmare.

He was so out of it. And when he woke up he jolted up panting. But when he seen he was in a bed. He panicked. Luciano told him he wasn't alone in beds. He right away jumped out. And crawled out of the room. Since his feet where still sore. He went down the stairs and right down to the basement. Like he was told that he had to be down there and nowhere else. The Italian had changed him and scared him completely.

Ivan had fallen asleep on his chair, so he woke up in the morning to see the empty bed. Instantly he jumped out of his chair as he wondered where he could have gone. He searched everywhere and he couldn't find him, he then wondered if he had ran away or been taken. He asked his men outside, and they said they haven't seen anything. He walked back inside and then he remembered he hadn't checked the basement, he walked down the stairs and opened the door to see Ludwig sleeping on the cold concrete floor.

He was curled up in the corner. Having ripped all the bandages off. He wasn't allowed to have that. He wasn't good enough for that. He repeated the words. "He dosen't love me. No one loves me. I'm worthless I'm nothing, I'm useless." He repeated that over as he laid there. Biting his fingers where nails should be out he had his all pulled out. The bandages where in the other corner. And around him was a pool of blood.

Ivan looked at Ludwig; he looked like he was having a mental breakdown. He had ripped off the bandages, and was sitting in a pool of his own blood. Then Ivan heard what he was repeating. Ivan walked over to the German, and picked him up in his arms not caring as the blood stained his coat.

He carried him out as he started to speak "Ludwig, I do love you and I am going to tell you every day until you believe me, you are useless. You are amazing, beautiful, brave and strong. Please tell me what you were doing in the basement?"

Ludwig wouldn't let him take him out of the basement. "Not aloud out. Gonna get punished" he repeated. And wiggled out of his arms and went back to the corner. Usual in the morning Luciano would come down and beat him.

Ivan was confused as he felt Ludwig jump out of his arms, and return to the basement. "Ludwig you are allowed out, and I swear no one if going to hurt you, I won't let anyone lay a finger on you, please darling come with me" he said as he extended his hand to him. "Luciano is dead, he can't hurt you" Ivan said as he waited for the boy's response.

He didn't want to disobey so when he said come. He crawled out of the basement and kneeled right beside him.

"Please don't treat me like I am your master, I am not. I am your friend, I am your lover, it's me Ivan" Ivan said as he sat on the floor beside Ludwig. "Please don't you remember anything about me, don't you remember when I first told you I love you, or the first time we made love, don't you remember anything" Ivan said as he stroked the others hair.

"Everyone is my master…" He whispered. "I'm nothing. I'm not on same level as everyone else." And shook his head. "You don't love me. No one loves me. I'm nothing." Then he nodded. "You're the one who sold me and got a different pet. A virgin. You liked him better. So you sold me."

"Babe no one is your master, and of course you're not on the same level as everyone else... because you're higher up because you are better than all the filthy people out there. I love you. I love you. I love you," Ivan said as he rested his head on the others forehead.

"Your everything to me, you make me smile and you are the reason I live, so you can't be nothing." Ivan said as he held the others hand. "I never sold you, you were taken from me. I am sorry it took a while to find you, but I found you eventually, doesn't that count. I am so sorry for being late..." Ivan said as he closed his eyes. "I never got another pet, how could I ever replace you... I don't want a virgin, I only want you... I don't care about your imperfections because you are perfect to me."

"How am I perfect? Look at me! I'm nothing. I haven't stop bleeding in four days I'm going to die any minute from blood lose." He yelled a bit. Then pulled away. His eyes wide with fear. "I didn't mean to yell I'm sorry master. Don't hurt me." He coward and crawled back down to the basement to lay back down.

Ivan watched as the other pulled away from him, then he watched as he saw a hint of fire return to the others eyes when he gathered the courage to shout at the Russian. But then it disappeared to be replaced by fear. Ivan stood up and walked over to the German as he hugged him, and this time he wouldn't let him leave the embrace.

"You are perfect, your smile is perfect, your mind is perfect, everything about you is perfect, but just because you have scars doesn't change how I feel about you. Your body is not ruined, you are a goddamn tiger and you earned your stripes. You don't have to be ashamed of your scars; none of your scars can make me love you any less." Ivan says while resting his hand against Ludwigs waist.

Ludwig was still terrified. "No. I'm nothing." He whispered. "I just want to sleep." Getting really light headed and tired from blood lose. "I ju-just want to close me ey..." and he was out. His breath could barely be seen or heard it was short soft and shallow.

Ivan shakes his head; this was going to take a while. He picked up the German, and it was easier this time because he was asleep. He carried him away from the basement and repeated what he did yesterday, bath, clothes, injection, bandages and then laid him down on the bed. How was he going to heal if he kept ripping off his bandages, he had to find a way to stop the German.

Ivan didn't want to be he knew he had to, so Ludwig wouldn't die of some infection or blood loss. Ivan got some rope and tired the man gently onto the bed. He made sure to use soft rope so it wouldn't chafe his skin, and he also made sure that he was warm. Before he sat down beside him.

Ludwig stayed asleep for a bit. And when he woke up he seen the bandages and try to pull them off but he was tied down. He just laid there not moving anymore. Thinking the worst was yet to come.

Ivan heard the German struggling; he looked up to see Ludwig staring down at his bandages wanting to tear them. "I am sorry, but I had to. You need to keep the bandages on, your wounds need to heal" Ivan said.

Ludwig still thought he was just going to get raped. So he turned his head. He didn't like looking at the men that took him. Truth was even some of Luciano's men took him.

"Don't look away from me, please. I am not going to hurt you" Ivan said as he moved from the chair and sat beside the German on the bed. He rested his hand on the others head, running his hand through the Germans hair.

Ludwig let out a sob. "Just please hurry with it." He whispered.

"LOOK AT ME FOR FUCKS SAKE! I AM NOT GOING TO RAPE YOU! I FUCKING LOVE YOU OKAY" Ivan said as he let out some anger, but soon regret sounding like a monster.

Ludwig's head turned quick to look at him like he asked. But he just cried. His body shook and jolted with ever sob.

Ivan calmed down and ran back to the German as he untied the rope and wrapped his arms tightly around him, he didn't like seeing him cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ivan repeated as he started cradling Ludwig and stroking his head, "please don't cry, please" Ivan said as he looked at Ludwig. How could he ever fix him, it was becoming too hard and Ivan wasn't sure if it was possible to ever get his Ludwig back

Ludwig sobbed in to the Russians arms. And started to pull his bandages off right away.

Ivan grabbed the others arms when he saw what he was doing, he pinned the others hand above him as Ludwig's head hit the pillow, and Ivan was on top of him. "Stop hurting yourself, why don't you take a breath and realize that you are not in Luciano's house anymore."

He squeaked when held down. And he still had tears running down his face. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even really no where he was to. He was just scared and I shock. Most likely had pdsd. But he was told he wasn't aloud beds bandages or anything comfort.

"You are in Ivan's house, you are allowe- wait no... I order you to sleep on this comfortable bed, I order you to not touch these bandages, I order you to eat good food, I also order you to be comfortable..." Ivan said as he started to feel guilty, he didn't want to tell him or force him to do things but he had to, Ivan wanted to look away when he saw the tears but he didn't.

Ludwig listened to the orders. And nodded. He pulled his hands away and flipped on his side and shut his eyes.

Ivan smiled when he saw Ludwig calmed down, Ivan let go of the others hands and slipped under the covers beside Ludwig, he covered them both with the blankets and then he wrapped his hand around the other.

Ludwig froze a bit, but he didn't move. He just picked at the bandages around him. Not sleeping. No the pain was too much to sleep.

Ivan felt the other move, indicating he was still awake, "whats wrong?" he asked softly.

He didn't say anything. Just covered himself up more. Being cold and in pain. Really all he wanted was to shower for six months to get the feeling of everyone off of his body

Ivan found the others hands, as he held them both in his own hands. "Please talk to me, I'm here for you."

He still didn't say anything. The other said he ordered him to be comfortable. And for him to be comfortable right now he needed to clean himself again. So he got off the bed and crawled out of the room finding the bathroom and started running water.

Ivan was surprised to see Ludwig quietly walk away; he followed him and noticed that he was walking to the shower. Ivan walked in.

He sat by the tub and started to strip down and take the bandages off. Almost right away they started bleeding again.

Ivan walked towards Ludwig, and saw that as soon as the German took the bandages off he would start bleeding again, maybe he should stitch the wounds up, it would hurt but it would stop the bleeding. Ivan watched as the other bathed, not in a perverted sense, he just wanted to be there is Ludwig needed anything, or is something happened.

Ludwig cleaned himself. His cuts burned and the water was blood red. But he just kept washing him self

Ivan watched as the German started to scrub at his skin harder, making the cuts bleed more. Ivan then realized that he was trying to get rid of the invisible feeling of Luciano's touch, he would keep on scrubbing but it wouldn't make him feel better. "Ludwig come out" Ivan said as he waited.

Ludwig kept scrubbing. "I'm not clean yet." He said and scrubbed harder.

Ivan grabbed the others hands tightly, "you are clean, please just listen to me" Ivan said as he tried to pick Ludwig up.

Ludwig knew he had to listen but he still couldn't stand so he crawled out and sat on his knees as he dried himself off.

Ivan bent down low and started to help the other dry himself off, "look I am going to sew some of these wounds up, so you have to be very sill and quiet, okay" Ivan asked as he finished drying him off.

He nodded. Thinking the day he was taken he officially turned 20 still a young boy though. But he didn't say anything about it, just thinking it was the second worst birthday in a lifetime. The first when on his tenth birthday he was sold.

Ivan left Ludwig so he could go get the needles, thread and numbing agent. When he was returning he suddenly noticed the papers on his desk, he stopped and looked at them. He was disgusted when he saw that it was the papers that told him that he owned Ludwig, he could still remember how he acted. It made a shiver run down his neck. He looked at the details again and realized that it was Ludwig's birthday when he was taken from Luciano. Ivan felt like he should get something for Ludwig, but not now. He will when Ludwig was feeling better.

His birthday was the day Luciano took him. The night Ivan left. But the night just repeated in his brain. And he curled in the empty bathtub not wanting to get blood anywhere.

Ivan returned a few minutes later to see that Ludwig had returned to the bath tub. Ivan picked him up again, and placed him down on the floor. "Stay still" Ivan said as he started to inject a numbing agent into him, so he wouldn't feel much pain and then he started to stick the wounds together.

Ludwig winced and whined a bit. Trying to be quiet. But it was hard. It still hurt.

It took a few hours to get every single wound, but after that he wiped away the blood and looked down at Ludwig, he placed his hand on his cheek as he tilted his head, "what have they done to you?" he said quietly

Ludwig looked at him. "If I tell my new master you won't want me." He said softly.

Ivan ran his fingers through the others hair as he pulled him close, "you can tell me anything, and I will still want you. There is nothing you can say that could get me to stop wanting you, sorry but you can't get rid of me that easily love" he said as he smiled.

He nodded and was too weak to pull away. "Well he beat me, cut me, whipped me, pulled my finger nails out, left me for up to ten hours with a cock ring and a toy in me." He whispered and started to cry. "He and his men would take me over and over. Him and his boyfriend would go in at the same time. They cut my nipples off tried to cut my dick off. They said I wasn't loved and I was nothing."

Tears covered his cheeks. "Every morning I'd repeat it to myself to remind me that I'm nothing. I get beat every morning; he burnt my feet so I can't walk. I have to crawl. There was more but I just can't right now." He covered his face. "Can I just go to the basement and sleep please."

Ivan felt horrible for asking the question now; he didn't want the other to cry. He felt so much anger, but he had nowhere to take it out. He wanted to hurt someone so bad, but he had no one. Ivan and his men had killed everyone who was involved in the kidnapping, well everyone except Lutzs.

They had tried to find him, but it seemed like he had disappeared. Ivan would love to get his hands on that worthless shit, but Ivan was happy to know that he was in pain, he must be. His boyfriend was dead, how could he not be hurting.

Ivan stood up with Ludwig in his arms, "I still love you, and want you and I am sorry for mentioning anything" Ivan said as he started to wipe away some of the tears. "And no you can't go to sleep in the basement" Ivan said as he carried him into his own bedroom. He laid him down on the bed. "Look you are going to sleep here until the morning, don't you dare try and leave this room," Ivan said.

"But master Luci says trash goes out if in the basement. Worthless shits get locked in the basement where no one can find them." He was use to the basement now, and any change would freak him out thinking he get punished.

"Well Luciano is dead, and I don't see any trash here, or any worthless shit here that should be in the basement." Ivan said as he saw that Ludwig had shortened Luciano's name, it felt weird like a nickname, it was like- no it was nothing.

"You won't get punished for sleeping here, you would get punished for sleeping in the basement," Ivan decided to start acting like his older self. He can't keep putting his whole heart into this just to be disappointed.

"If I see that you took one step out of this room, or if you even pick at your scars then I will make sure you will be wishing for something as good as the basement."

He listened to the other and nodded being scared now. "I won't move." He repeated. He had learned how to listen really good now. "Thank you for fixing my cuts Ivan." He felt Ivan sounded and felt better then master. He still loved him but after getting told Ivan didn't love him over and over he couldn't believe it.

Ivan nodded as he smiled, he has happy that Ludwig wasn't calling him master anymore, it sounded more better to hear his name leave Ludwig's mouth. Ivan left the room wondering what he should do? It had been a long night, and he had plenty of work to do with his job. He also needed to track down Lutzs whereabouts, he had a lead but it would take him at least another day to find him. Ivan went to his room as he started to work.


	14. Chapter 14

Ludwig lay in the bed he was in, he knew not to leave but he got up crawled to his old room where he had stolen his favorite shirts that were Ivan's. He put one on and crawled back getting in Ivan's bed and curling up. Remembering this was his safe place.

Ivan held his head as he finished off some paperwork; it has been a long couple of hours. So he packed everything up and left his study and walked to his room to check up on Ludwig, he must be hungry by now, he hasn't ate anything since he has come back.

Ivan walked into the room, and noticed that the boy had changed into his shirt, Ivan felt a warm feeling spread through his body. He felt such happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time. He walked closer to Ludwig as he saw the oversized shirt that had belonged to Ivan, he must have left it in Ludwig's room before he was kidnapped when they... well you know what.

Then he saw the calm expression on Ludwig's face, he must be dreaming about something nice. It had been such a long time since he has seen that smile, and he had missed it so much.

Ludwig slept peacefully dreaming of the first time he cuddled with Ivan in bed. But every time he moved he whimpers but stayed asleep. One hand held the blanket whiles the other clutched the shirt.

Ivan then noticed that Ludwig had started to whimper, Ivan sat down on the bed next to the boy not wanting to wake him up. So he just held the Germans hand, hoping to help him. But soon he noticed that he had to wake him because it looked like the dream turned into a nightmare, "Darling wake up" Ivan said softly.

He jolted around and woke up screaming and jumped upright. He didn't realize he had Ivan's hand and he squeezed tight. Panting and using the other hand to wipe his eyes.

Ivan ignored the pain he felt when his hand was squeezed, at least the German didn't lose his strength, he still had that kill like grasp. Ivan moved closer towards Ludwig, and looked into his eyes as he spread out his hands, inviting a hug. "You want to talk about that nightmare?" he asked.

He shook his head but he wrapped his arms around Ivan needing a hug. Hiding his face in the others chest. Sobbing and crying. Repeating a few phrases over and over again.

"He doesn't love me. No one loves me. I'm not anyone. I'm not anything. I'm nothing!"

Ivan felt the other wrap his arms around himself, it felt good to feel Ludwig's body against his. But he felt sad when he heard the others words, and then felt the others body shaking and sobbing. He stroked the others back as he spoke, while resting his chin on the others head.

"I don't know what I would do without you, I don't know where I would be, you're not nothing. You are everything to me, you are my heart, my soul, my best friend well more like my only friend, my lover, my world, my future... you are my everything" Ivan said as he felt the others body relax.

"When I say I love you, I mean it. I am saying those words because what I feel for you is such a strong feeling, that I feel like I might explode if you don't understand how I feel, and no one can tell you any different, I couldn't stop loving you even if I tried... you shouldn't believe what the Italian had said, because he was lying about everything." Ivan said.

Ludwig listened to him and nodded. "Ok " he kept his eyes shut. Ivan felt torn between what he should do, "are you hungry? I could make some breakfast" Ivan said as he looked at how skinny Ludwig had gotten.

Ludwig hadn't eaten in probably in 6 days. "It's ok. I can do it myself. Don't want to trouble you."

"No, it's no problem it would be my pleasure," Ivan said. He nodded. "I'm kinda hungry." He spoke a bit more of a whisper but it still squeaked out

"When was the last time you ate?" Ivan asked as he carried Ludwig down the stairs, he still wasn't able to walk because of his burnt feet. Ivan laid Ludwig on the couch in the living room,

He held on so he wouldn't fall. "Umm two days." Lying because he didn't want the other to worry.

"Two days?" Ivan said with a question tone in his voice, he knew what it was like to not eat, he knew because of the torture he went to, and he knew that you don't lose that much weight by not eating on two days, but still he couldn't tell him that he knew he was lying, there would be no point.

Ivan left to go to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Ivan returned a few minutes later with two plates. One with sausages, bread, cheese, basically a normal German breakfast. And the other plate contained, pancakes ."Here you go."

When he was handed the plate he started setting right away in a few minutes it was gone. No even a crumb. "It's been six days and all I had was a piece of gross bread and water."

Ivan smiled as he watched the other eat, it was slightly amusing. Before Ivan even tucked into his breakfast the German had finished his. Then he heard the other talk, it was like he had a bit of his fire back. And he was admitting that he had previously lied, "why did you tell me two days before?" Ivan asked, he didn't know why the other would lie. He didn't see Ivan more than a master now because of Luciano, or did he?

"Because I didn't want you to worry…" He explained and wiped his mouth a little bit. He wasn't sure how he thought of Ivan. But he didn't want to get heartbroken again so he tried hard not to let his feelings take over.

Ivan smiled when he heard the others words, he actually cared what Ivan felt. That was something; suddenly Ivan had an urge to kiss the German. But he didn't know if it would be the right time, uggg why does he have to be so damn hot and adorable.

"You care what I feel, how sweet" Ivan said as he placed his hand on the others cheek, pulling his own face forward, he wasn't going to force him, but the Russian stopped moving towards the German when they were a few inches away from each other, then he waited like he was asking permission to continue.

Ludwig nodded. "Well of course. A pet needs to care." He explained and when the other got closer and touched his face he froze. And his eyes where filled with terror and fear. Luciano had always forced him in to everything even a kiss. He pulled away a bit and hugged his knees putting his head on his knees. He knew if the man had it in mind he wanted a kiss no ifs ands or buts he would be forced.

When Ivan felt like they were getting somewhere, he was always wrong. He heard the others words as he moved away from the German. Then he watched as the others eyes filled with fear and terror. Then watched as he curled in on himself, hiding his face in between his legs.

Ivan rested his hand in his head as he shakes his head, he is such an idiot. He has been through rape and he tried to kiss him, Ivan felt terrible. "I'm sorry, and a pet doesn't have to care, a human has to care" Ivan said as he left the room. He felt guilty, why couldn't he control his stupid body?

Ludwig let him touch his head. And when he heard him speak he said. "Well I must be human cause I care." But he watched the other walk off and he didn't want to be alone, but it's not like he could do anything, he got off the couch and crawled around for a bit. Then he just went back up in Ivan's bed. Hoping the other didn't mind.

Ivan locked himself in his study as for a few days; he didn't want to leave the room. He would come out at night and leave some food and new clothes for Ludwig when he was asleep but other than that he didn't see the German.

He didn't want to, he felt like he would just hurt the other. Ivan spend days tracking down Lutzs, he didn't know how he looked like. But he knew where he was hiding now, and he was alone. Ivan decided to walk out of his study and start getting ready to leave, he was going to make sure that Lutzs would suffer, and it could be a way to get his cravings out of the way.

Ludwig had wanted human contact but when the other wouldn't come near him he felt even more broken. So he sat outside his door and waited. But when the other just kept walking he followed behind.

Ivan didn't realize that Ludwig had been waiting for him outside his room; he was too lost in his own thoughts about all the things he was going to do to Lutzs. He opened the front door but then hear Ludwig's voice behind him...

"Ivan?" He spoke softly. "You're leaving me." Looking up at him. "What if someone comes and takes me again. What if I get hurt again?" Panicking and curled up. "Don't leave me alone. Please Ivan please don't, I don't want to be alone."

Ivan turned around and looked down at Ludwig, it has been a while since he has seen his face. And it still hurt seeing him like this, Ivan crouched down and hugged Ludwig, "darling no one is going to take you, I have triple the men around this house to protect you, no one is going to hurt you" Ivan said as he watched as Ludwig panic and curl up in his arms.

Ivan's heart broke as he heard the other speak, he didn't want to leave Ludwig alone, but he had to. He knew that if he didn't then Lutzs would move somewhere else and then all his hard work would be for nothing. "Look I will be back in a few days, I swear, just wait here and you will be fine" Ivan said softly.

He curled in to Ivan's arms. "No they killed the men the other time they'll do it again." Crying a bit. "I'm scared. I don't want to be alone. They're going to get me. They're going to hurt me again." looking at Ivan.

"Please Ivan. Please. I want you." Hiding his face in his chest. But heard him say to just wait here and he be back in a few days. "Don't you want me? You say you want me but what if I get taken again and this time you can't find me?"

"I have to go..." Ivan said as he heard the other speak through his tears. He started to feel horrible again, why is it whatever he does, he just ends up hurting Ludwig. "Of course I want you, but you are not ready for this yet..." Ivan said as he cupped the Germans face, as he wiped away the tears.

"Look... why doesn't you come with me? I can take care of this small problem I have at work, and you would be with me, except for when I 'talk' to a certain person?" Ivan said as he wondered if this was a good idea.

He listened to him and nodded. "I can come. I won't get in the way." He promised. Removing his tears. "I'll go get dressed." kissing Ivan's cheek fast before crawling off upstairs.

Ivan stood up as he watched Ludwig go and get changed; he placed his hand on his own cheek... where Ludwig had just kissed him. It had been a while since Ludwig had done that, and it felt nice. Ivan smiled, and then he heard Ludwig returning.

He came back. Wearing Ivan's shirt and some jeans. Looking up. Ivan smirked when he saw Ludwig wearing his shirt, it looked so big on him but it warmed Ivan's heart to know that Ludwig liked wearing his clothes, Ivan outstretched his hand, "I have a car waiting, let's go."

Ludwig couldn't take the hand since he still couldn't walk yet and he needed his hand to get around. He crawled out side and jumped in the car.

Ivan watched as Ludwig ignored his hand and crawled away. Ivan thought about some cream he could buy to apply to the Germans feet because they hadn't got any better, he might do it when they come back home.

Ivan sat next to Ludwig as the driver started driving the car, within 30 minutes he had reached the destination, the place where he wanted to be at. Where Lutzs was hiding, he had originally planned to torture him at his own house, but now he had a different plan. He knew the basement at home was sound proof, and it would be better for Ludwig to be at the house. "Babe would you mind if I changed the plans? I am just going to get one thing and then we are going to return back home, okay darling?"

The whole ride he cuddled in to Ivan. And then he nodded. "Ok. I want to go home."

"I will just be a few minutes" Ivan said as he left the car and walked towards the house. He knocked on the door and waited to see a man, all he knew was that he had a few deep scars on his arms, and wore a brown cap.

Ludwig watched him leave. Not sure what he was doing. Lutz opened the door to look at the Russia. "What do you want?" He didn't know what the man that killed his boyfriend, looked like. So he didn't know this was him.

Ivan giggled when he saw that Lutz looked similar to Ludwig, it was weird. But it would make it more fun to hurt him, and get pleasure from. There was so much things he wanted to do to Ludwig, but couldn't because he didn't want to hurt him. But now he can do it to this dude, no wonder Luciano liked him.

But it must have been horrible for Ludwig to be raped by this monster. Ivan got his axe out and used the blunt side to knock out the German. He then tied him up, gagged him and blindfolded him before heading back to the car with Lutz over his shoulder.

Lutz didn't know what happened. He was just out. Ludwig seen Ivan come back and he freaked out. "What are you doing with him? He's going to hurt me?" and he cowards to the floor on the car and curled right up in the corner.

"No. No. No. He's going to hurt me. You're going to give him the chance to hurt me again?"

Ivan placed the passed out German in the boot of the car, before returning to Ludwig. He saw that Ludwig had backed into the back of the car, and curled up. Ivan had heard him speak, and shakes his head at his German.

"Babe, I took him to get revenge for you, he touched you and I don't allow people to live after touching what's mine. So he is not going to hurt you, how can he, he is passed out. I am not giving him a chance to hurt you. I am going to hurt him more then he hurt you, don't worry I will kill him at the end of it..." Ivan said as he ran his hand through the others hair, he couldn't hug the other because he was wedged between the corner.

"But what if he gets out? Then goes after you?" He looked at him. "What are you going to do to him? You better not cheat on me." His eyes flashed a bit. But then went dead again. After a minute or two he looked towards the back then got up and sat on the seat. Then curled in to Ivan.

"I will have him tired up, he won't be able to escape... I will make him experience so much pain he will be begging for death" Ivan said darkly as he felt Ludwig curl towards him, Ivan placed his arms around his German as he pulled him in tighter. "What do you mean cheat?" Ivan wondered, would rape be considered cheating?

"Ludwig its only cheating if you don't love your partner and are interested in the other person, but I am not interested in that shit. I just want to cause him pain, to hurt him like he hurt you..." Ivan said as the car started to move.

Ludwig nodded and curled in to his chest letting his head rest over Ivan's heart. "Are you going to rape him?" looking at him. "Get one of your men to join. Hurt his hole like he hurt mine." Then looked back down.

Ivan felt himself get turned on as he heard Ludwig speak, it was hot seeing him like this, merciless and hateful. But it was also sad how he has turned into this. "Of course I am going to rape him over and over again, and if you really want me to get one of my men to join the fun then I would... but I would prefer to have you with me there... you can hurt him... make him feel pain... or if you don't want to, tell me everything you want me to do to him..." Ivan said.

"I don't want to hurt him. But I might want to watch." He yawned. "I want you to have him begging for life. Cut his cock off once you're done rapping him. Out a cock ring in the whole time and DO NOT let him cum!"

Ivan moved around uncomfortable as he felt himself harden, why does Ludwig have to be so hot right now with the way he was talking. "Sure babe, I would do that for you... how many days should we keep him?" Ivan asked as he stroked the others back, he looked tired. Maybe after getting Lutz tired up in the basement he should put Ludwig to sleep, but he also had to rub the cream on his feet.

"The bastard doesn't deserve a long life. Two days at most." Looking up at Ivan. "That sound ok?" He looked at his fingers where there should be nails and played with it a bit.

Ivan nodded as he watched the other play with his fingers. "Sure, he probably might not last that long with the pain... but we will see if he can hold out" Ivan said as he looked out the window and noticed that they were home.


	15. Chapter 15

Ivan was in the car with Ludwig and Lutz in the boot, and they just parked outside of their house. Ludwig yawned again. But he was in pain so he couldn't sleep. "I'm going to shower again for the sixth time today."

"However you feel comfortable. Sure, I'll just make sure that Lutz is set up for tomorrow" Ivan said as they both left the car and walked inside, but this time he carried the German into the bath because he knew if he didn't the other would crawl.

Ludwig striped and started the water. Right away starting to scrub hard.

Ivan went back to the car and picked up the still unconscious man. He dragged him by his feet to the basement and started tying him up. He then gagged him and blind folded him. He looked at the idiot who hurt his Ludwig; he looked so much like him it was uncanny. He stepped back and looked at him, his legs would hurt and so would his arms because he would have to stand in that position for a while, good.

Ivan left him as he went up the stairs towards the shower.

Ludwig had pulled a few of the stitches out because they were itchy and he scrubbed them hard. A bit of blood coming. But he didn't stop. He still felt dirty.

Ivan saw the pulled out stitches and blood, he shakes his head as he walked over to Ludwig as he held both of his hands. "Please stop scrubbing yourself, you are clean enough... why do you do this to yourself... it hurt me to see you like this... don't you care how much you are hurting me? If you really feel like hurting someone, then it should be me because I let you get taken..." Ivan said as he held out his arm.

"I don't want to hurt you. They were Itchy and it's not a lot of blood. They stop bleeding. I just don't want to feel like this." He whispered. "I'm sorry for hurting you. But that man is still on me. I need to get. It off." Then he looked at Ivan. "Did you want to join me for my bath?"

"Ludwig those men are dead except for one who is about to be tortured, they are nowhere near you, and I know you think you can feel them but that's just in your mind and scrubbing your skin and hurting yourself isn't going to make the feeling go away" Ivan said softly, then he heard the others question.

"I can join you for your bath... but please stop hurting yourself" Ivan said as he started removing his clothes and then slipped into the warm water. "I can even help you replace those touches with mine" Ivan said, knowing that Ludwig would disagree.

Ludwig nodded and felt the other get in. "What do you replace with your touches?"

"You feel dirty because the last time you were touched in a sexual way was with them, let me replace those memories with ones of me instead" Ivan said as he looked at Ludwig's scarred body, but it looked beautiful to him.

Ludwig thought a moment. "Sexual touches?" Wondering if that's what the man wanted.

"Yeah... but only if you think you are ready...I don't want to force anything on you... I would rather see pleasure in your eyes then pain... but it's okay if you don't... I have Lutz to deal with my needs tomorrow" Ivan said as he smiled at Ludwig.

Ludwig listened and nodded. But when the other said he had lutz to deal with his needs. What did that mean? Did the other want sex. Was that why he was being so nice. He thought a moment. Thinking if that's what the man wanted it was his job to give Ivan whatever he wanted. "If that's what you want…" He whispered. "It's ok."

Ivan saw the confusion in Ludwig eyes, then a look of obedience as if he was about to follow orders. Ivan stopped him, "I need you to want it too, please don't act like this is something you have to do, it's not a job for you to do, it's not an order you have to follow, you know that, don't you?" Ivan said slowly

He nodded. "You can do whatever it's ok…" It was like he was following order. But it wouldn't be rape because he was ok if the man wanted to have sex with him.

"Do you love me?"

He didn't want to get hurt again so he was trying hard to not love the man. But he knew it was impossible not to love him. And Ivan was taking care of him. "Yes." He spoke soft.

"Please say it..."

"I love you."

As soon as Ivan heard those three words he moved forward and connected his lips with the German, savoring every taste of him.

Ludwig kissed him back. Then pulled back. "Ivy." Thinking that was a cut nickname for him. "Do you love me?"

Ivan groaned as the other pulled away, then he heard Ludwig call him an odd name. He smirked as he thought about it, he quiet liked it, "I love you more than anything, my little sunflower" Ivan said softly. "No one has ever called me that, say it again..." Ivan said, he liked the way the German called him Ivy...

He blushed. "Ivy."

Ivan couldn't stand it anymore, just the way he called him that made him hard. Ivan jumped out of the bath and carried Ludwig into his room, and softly laid him down on the bed as he climbed on him...

Ludwig held on to him and when he felt the bed surround him it felt safe. Even with the man on top of him.

Ivan pressed his body against Ludwig, being careful not to hurt him. Then he pressed his lips against the others as he starting using his tongue to press against Ludwig's teeth, asking for entrance.

Ludwig wrapped arms around Ivan's neck and opened his mouth for him. Wanting to savor each kiss.

Ivan plunged his tongue into Ludwig's mouth wishing to taste all of him. Ivan used his tongue to start playing and stroking the Germans sweet tongue.

Ludwig moaned in to the kiss. And his eyes shut. Fighting Ivan's tongue a little with his own.

Ivan moved his hand up and started to try and find Ludwig's nipples as they continued to kiss, he loved how he could hear the moans of pleasure emitting from Ludwig's mouth.

Ludwig pulled back and looked at his hands. "There's nothing there Ivy. Just move your hand lower." He winked at him. Since Ludwig no longer had nipples. He just told him to go right to the cock.

Ivan suddenly felt guilty as he remembered what had happened with Luciano, he mentally slapped himself but then he heard the lust in the others voice. "Sure sunflower" he said as he moved his head down low and gave the others already hardened dick a soft lick.

He relaxed and moaned. Feeling the others lounge.

"Moan my name," Ivan said as he took the others cock into his mouth, making sure to make him feel good. He used his hands to play with the others balls, stroking and squeezing them.

He moaned out "Ivy…." Bringing the new thing to call him now. And his eyes shut.

"Don't close your eyes sweetie, I need to see those dazzling eyes" Ivan said as he removed his mouth from the others cock, leaving a trail of saliva that connected his lips to the others cock.

One eye was still swollen shut but he opened the other. Looking at him and smiled. Ivan nodded and continued to suck the others cock, he kept moving his head back and forth and then he felt something pull his hair.

Ludwig had worked his hands in the others hair and pulled it. His toes curled and his back arched. "Iv-Ivan…"

Ivan moaned as he felt his hair being pulled, no one has ever touched his hair so he never knew about the pleasure. Ivan took the others cock out of his mouth as he started to kiss every single part of his body, every scar and every bruise.

He winced a little bit. "Ivan. Ignore them." He was embarrassed from them.

"Why? They are beautiful like you, they are a part of you" Ivan said as he kissed a scar on the others thigh.

His leg moved a bit. "I don't like them." Picking at some stitches on his arms. "Not to ruin the moment. But why didn't you just leave me there once you seen me like this. I know you love me. But I look like I went through a wood chipper."

Ivan looked up into Ludwig's eyes, "Because I love you, I am in love with you and your personality, smile everything. It's just a bonus that you're sexy, even with these scars."

He nodded. "But I'm broken, you said you got bored of your last pets cause they were broken?"

"Yeah they were broken long before I had them, and they didn't care about anything. And Ludwig you are not broken, you are just a little bent and need some help to get better, the help you will get from me" Ivan said as he stroked the others hair.

He listened and nodded. "Ok ivy."

"You okay my sunflower" Ivan said gently when he heard a scream coming from the basement.

Ludwig jumped and curled up. "He's coming for me…"

Lutz had woken up and screamed trying to get lose. Ivan stood up and went over to Ludwig, he had crawled into the corner. "Luddy, he is tied up. He can't hurt you, why don't we go down there and hurt him?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Let's do it." He started crawling out of the room.

"Wait let me put some soothing cream on your put and then wrap it with an bandage, it would make it easier for you to walk" Ivan said.

He nodded. "But I'm a pet. I'm supposed to be on my knees." But he sat on the bed.

"Luddy no! You are not a pet! If you keep on insisting that you are a pet then I would have no choice but to treat you like one, and I don't love pets, I don't take care of pets now! So if you want me then stop saying you are a pet, because I only want someone who is my friend not a pet" Ivan said as he got the cream and started placing it on the others sore feet.

Ludwig blinked and nodded. "I'm sorry."

Ivan nodded as he finished bandaging the others feet, "come on lets have some fun" Ivan said as he carried Ludwig to the basement. Ludwig held on to him and nuzzled him a bit. "I'm so sorry for everything I put you through.".

"It's all right, it was worth it just as long as I can have you near me now" Ivan said as pulled the boy closer, before opening the concrete door and seeing Lutz.


	16. Chapter 16

Ivan pulled Ludwig closer against his body, before opening the concrete door and seeing Lutz. Ludwig looked at lutz right away and was scared. Lutz growled, "You little fucker. I'm going to kill you."

Ivan saw the look Lutz gave to Ludwig and what he said, and then Ludwig started shoving his face deeper into Ivan's chest. Ivan stroked his hair as he placed him down on some pillows in the corner, so he would be comfortable. Ivan went to Ludwig and picked up a knife and placing it by Lutz cheek, "I think you're the one who is going to be killed, 'you little fucker'" Ivan said with a giggle.

Ludwig watched him and sat there not speaking. Lutz ignored Ivan completely. "Can't handle your own problem you have to call your dog. You bastard just wait till I get my hands on you, I'll fuck you dry again and kill you slowly. Oh I can't wait."

Ivan sliced the others cheek causing a deep cut, before slicing the rest of his clothes off. "Look at me you little shit, there is no way you can get away with calling me a dog, just wait until I turn you into shit. And there is no way you will ever get your hands on him; you won't even touch a single hair on his head. And don't even think about hurting him; think about all the ways you're going to be hurt now... you bastard. You do know I am the man who made your sweet boyfriend Luciano kill himself, the way his blood splattered everywhere and he stopped breathing... it was beautiful" Ivan said as he dug his fingers into the others chest.

Lite still ignored him. "Oh I'm going to kill you. It's going to be slow. And painful. First I'll kill your dog. Then you'll be a dead son of a bitch." Then Lutz looked at the Ivan.

"We planned to kill ourselves if anything ever came up with work so I don't care. It's not like I loved him or anything." Lutz said lying.

Ivan decided to get down to business, Lutz was annoying him. He removed all of Lutz clothes, placed a cock ring on his small cock. Then got his whip out... maybe he should take Ludwig out, this could be hurting him.

Linz watched him. "Oh how cute you're going to hurt me. Pain turns me on…" Ludwig was in the corner crying but tried being strong; he knew Ivan might not like how he was being a cry baby.

"Yeah that's good it turns you on, because there is no way you are cumming so just hold that all in like a good boy" Ivan said as he pulled the others hair. Then he heard Ludwig crying, Ivan signed it seemed like Ludwig wasn't ready for this just yet. Ivan left Lutz as he picked up Ludwig.

Lutz laughed. "Oh you'll let me cum. Russian's are weak."

"We will see, you fucked up shit" Ivan said to Lutz.

Half of Ludwig wanted to leave, but the other half wanted to stay. "No I'm strong and I can stay!" Ivan shakes his head at the small German. "Babe, I can see you hurting, come on why don't you back to bed? I will be with you in a bit... I won't be able to do my best with you here" Ivan whispered softly.

Ludwig nodded and stood up. Since he had lots of bandages on his feet it didn't hurt too bad.

"Ok."

"Thank you" Ivan said as he watched Ludwig walk away and then he turned his attention back to Lutz.

Ludwig told Ivan he would go to bed. But he went outside and sat on the grass at the front of the house. He knew Ivan's men were outside so he would be safe. But then one got down and sat by him taking to him.

Lutz watched him. "Oh the things we did to him. It was perfect. He screams so loud. I wonder how you can't help yourself and not rape him. It's perfect."

Ivan felt the anger rise in him, but he chose to ignore it. He just wanted to get this done with. He got some clippers and tied them to the others nipples and used wires to connect them to some electricity and used it to shock him.

Continuously.

Lutzs body thrashed and jolted. As spit hung from his mouth.

Ivan watched in amusement as he watched the other had over a million volts of energy run through him, if he kept this on for any longer the other would die, he turned it off and watched as the other tried to breathe.

Lutz gasped and panted hard still shaking "Whats wrong? I thought you got turned on by pain?" Ivan asked as he got his knife out.

He panted and didn't speak but when Ivan got close he hauled back and spit in his face. Ivan wiped away the disgusting saliva on his face, "you animal" he said as he sharpened his knife and placed it by the man's fingers.

He curled his hands in to fist. Ivan pried each finger open from the closed fist and then went to work chopping each one off.

The German didn't scream just hissed. His cock slightly getting hard. When Ivan was done with all the fingers he moved the knife around and thrusted it into the others ass.

Lutz screamed that time. "Scream some more... mmmm... it's nice to hear you in pain" Ivan said as he kept pulling the bloody knife in and out, making sure to cause the ultimate pain for the other.

He screamed and tharshed.

Ivan removed the knife and placed his already hard dick into the Germans bloody hole; he pushed all of himself in with one movement, and then watched as the other screamed.

Lutz screamed and yelled. "Bastard!"

Ivan ignored the comment as he kept on thrusting himself into Lutz, harder and deeper until his cock was dripping in Lutz blood, and oh it felt so good. He could go as much as he wanted, because it wasn't Ludwig and he didn't have to care about the others comfort.

He screamed and cried out in pain. Ivan moved his hand to the others cock as he squeezed hard and dug his nails in. Lutz jolted and screamed. "You are so hard, I bet its painful" Ivan said as he came inside the German. He screamed again and nodded. "Good" Ivan said as he cleaned himself up and started to leave the room. Lutz flopped onto the ground.

Ivan suddenly heard a scream. It was Ludwig, he could heard that he was scated.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Ivan ran towards the sound when he realized it was coming from outside, he felt confused didn't he tell Ludwig to go to sleep. He knew some of his men were scumbags, they have raped and killed so many people and it seems like Ludwig was next.

Ivan ran out of the door to see Ludwig pinned on the floor by some man who had his hand in Ludwig's pants and was biting his neck. Ivan felt anger as he saw the tears in Ludwig's eyes.

He screamed and cried. "NO DONT TOUCH ME!"

Ivan got his gun and shot the man in his stomach, as he fell off Ludwig. Ivan ran towards Ludwig as he held him close, wrapping his arms around him.

Ludwig sobbed and hugged in.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, I didn't mean for that to happen. Why didn't you stay inside like I told you to sweetie" Ivan said as he looked at the man who was slowly dying.

"I wanted to look outside." Sobbing and looked at the man. "I'm never going outside again." And he got up and ran inside.

Ivan felt such guilt pass through him as he watched Ludwig sob and run away back into the house. Ivan called some people to clean this mess and replace him with someone else, before he went inside to Ludwig's room.

Ludwig was in his room crying. Ivan walked in and saw the crying German, "babe don't cry" Ivan said as he sat next to him and out stretched his arms welcoming the German towards him. He knew he shouldn't force a hug, he didn't know how far the man could have gotten. But at least Ludwig had all his clothes on, that was a good sign right?

Ludwig hugged in to him. And cried. "Want to talk about it? What did he do?" Ivan asked as he pulled the shivering German man closer. "He put his fingers in me…"

Ivan felt anger and guilt, as he tried to calm down. "Did he do anything else?"

"He grabbed my cock…"

Ivan shakes his head, why does this keep happening to Ludwig. Why can't he ever protect the German for once, he was always late, and when he found him, something horrible would have happened? Ivan kissed the others forehead and wiped away the tears. "Forget about that twat... I'm here now... I'll protect you" Ivan said as he pressed his lips against the others, in the gentle way, full of love

Ludwig nodded and kissed him back the same way.


	17. Chapter 17

Ivan kissed Ludwig as he slowly pushed the other back onto the bed as he started to move his hand lower to stroke Ludwig's cock through his trousers. Ludwig froze for a second but then he just kept kissing. Ivan removed Ludwig's trousers as he smirked at the growing member, "did you miss me?"

He blushed slightly. And nodded. Ivan then suddenly removed his hand away from the hard member and started remove all of Ludwig's clothes, slowly and in a teasing way before finally looking down at his naked love.

Ludwig blushed slightly again. But now he was hard and just wanted Ivan. Ivan loved how the other was blushing, it was the most cutest and hottest thing ever. Ivan places his hand on the others cheek, "You are perfect."

"Shut up." Ludwig said with a giggle and pushed his hands away. Ivan laughed as he heard the German laugh, it was contagious. Then he started to tickle Ludwig everywhere. Ludwig laughed and wiggled trying to get Ivan to stop tickling him. "Ivy, that tickles."

"That's the whole point" Ivan said as he loved hearing the laughter coming from the boys mouth, it was such a sweet noise.

Ludwig laughed louder. And pushed Ivan back. And when he was back he moved so he was straddling Ivan's waist. "It's not nice to tickle people."

Ivan laughed when he suddenly felt himself being pushed back; he raised his eyebrow as he saw Ludwig straddling his waist. Well this was hot and interesting, "why?" he asks.

"Because … It's not nice." He pouted a bit and crossed his arms. But he couldn't keep a straight face.

Ivan looked up and saw the pout on Ludwig's face, he looked too cute when he tried to keep a straight face. "Darling you are just too cute" Ivan said as he placed his hand in the others hair, then pulled his face down into a kiss.

"I'm not cute." He tried to protest but then just kissed him. Ivan moaned into the kiss as he felt Ludwig's erection digging into his leg. Ludwig started to grind their hips together.

Ivan groaned Ludwig's name when he felt Ivan grinding against him, it was hot seeing him taking control like this, it was new.

Ludwig continued grinding their hips together. And then kissed his neck a bit, but it felt weird in control so he stopped. Ivan saw the hesitate then he decided the push the other back, it felt better to be in control. Ivan then took the rest of his clothes off and threw them onto the floor as he started biting Ludwig's neck.

Ludwig liked this better too. He tilted his head and grabbed Ivan's hair. Ivan groaned as he felt his hair being pulled, so he bit down harder. Ludwig moaned and arched in to the feeling. Tugging again.

Ivan licked up all the blood and then started sucking the skin, to draw all the blood out. Then he pulled away and looked at the marks that were going to leave a mark, it was hot.

Ludwig looked at him. And smiled a bit. "Having fun?"

"Yes, quite a lot" Ivan said with a smirk, as he started kissing every part of Ludwig's body.

Ludwig let him. "Can you just fuck me already? Stop teasing!"

Ivan smirked when he heard the other speak out of frustration, "but I love teasing" Ivan said as he laughed, "I love seeing you like this, panting and begging... But if that's what you want babe..." Ivan said as he removed some lubricant from the cupboard. Then he coated his fingers with it.

Ludwig watched him. And spread his legs. Ivan loved how eager Ludwig seemed, he bent low and then spread Ludwig's legs even more before slipping one of his fingers in. Ludwig moaned and rocked his hips.

Ivan placed his other hand on the others waist to stop him from moving, then he added a few more fingers scissoring and spreading him, until he was stretched enough because Ivan couldn't wait any longer. He then removed his fingers and then flipped the German over onto his stomach.

Ludwig moaned and arched. Trying not to move. But couldn't help it. He lifted his hips and wiggled his ass in the air. "Come on Ivy."

Ivan groaned when he felt Ludwig use his name he made for him, it made him harder also the way he wiggled that cute ass in the air. Ivan smirked as he pushed himself really slowly into the German to annoy him.

Ludwig moaned and grabbed on to the bed. He liked his. It was loving and gentle. And he knew Ivan wouldn't hurt him. He pushed his hips back. But didn't move them yet. He just wanted to feel him inside him. Then he moved his hips slightly.

Ivan watched the other as he grabbed the bed; Ivan leaned down to kiss him before moving in deeper, until he was all the way in. Ludwig moaned and nodded. Letting Ivan know he was ready for more.

Ivan saw the nod, and then pulled out halfway before moving back in faster, harder and deeper. He increased his pace. Ludwig was in pure bliss. He shoved his face in to the bed, so he wasn't too loud. Moaning and panting.

Ivan kept thrusting in harder and then Ivan saw Ludwig shaking, then he hit the one spot he knew would bring uncontrollable pleasure. Ludwig's body shook and the sounds got louder. He panted and gripped at the bed.

Ivan finally felt himself getting close, but he wanted to last longer than Ludwig or at least at the same time. Ivan kept slamming into the other trying to find that one place... Until he found it.

Ludwig back arched and he moaned. He couldn't last any longer and he came with a cry. Screaming out. "Ivan…"

As Ludwig came he panted, his body shook and he wanted to collapse on the bed. Ivan moaned as he saw the other come and collapse onto the bed, Ivan minutes later came inside of him and collapsed on top of him. Ludwig panted and shivered.

Ivan panted as he rolled off of Ludwig, he didn't want to squash the smaller boy. Ludwig cuddled in. Ivan felt the other cuddle towards him, and then Ivan wrapped his arms around the others warm body.

Ivan waited until Ludwig was asleep before going back down stairs to finish Lutz off.

Ludwig was asleep and Lutz was in pain.

"Having fun?" Ivan said as he saw that Lutz was still hard. Then he remembered what Ludwig wanted to happen to Lutz, he wanted to have this man's cock chopped off, and Ivan wanted to make sure that happen before he killed him.

Lutz spit out some blood and shook. "Bastards."

Ivan ignored the others comment as he started to sharpen his knife before he pressed it against the others already throbbing dick.

"What are you doing?" Lutz said as he watched him. "Get that any from there."

"Why should I? You used this pathetic thing to hurt someone... now I am going to cut it off, I wonder how much it hurts" Ivan said as he giggled and then he chopped it right off, watching as the blood poured out.

He begged. But then felt the slice and screamed, kicking his feet and spitting and yelling and moving around.

Ivan enjoyed the show before he stabbed the German in his stomach to make sure he would have a slow and painful death. Lutz gasped and studded for air. Ivan continued to stab the German until he felt someone walking into the room.

Lutz gasped and panted. Ludwig walked in and seen this.

Ivan turned around to see Ludwig, Ivan smiled as he dropped the knife and kneed in front of Ludwig. "Hey darling you're awake, how did you sleep?" Ivan asked as if walking in on the Russian killing something was normal.

"O..ok." Looking at the blood on him and back away a little. Being scared. Thinking he was next. So he turned his head and shut his eyes.

Ivan saw the scared look in Ludwig's eyes, and felt confused. "You're still scared of me?" Ivan said feeling a hint hurt.

He shook his head. Then nodded. "A… A little." He whispered.

Ivan moved closer towards Ludwig and then placed his hand on Ludwig's cheek, "I won't hurt you... I won't be able to..." Ivan said softly as he kissed Ludwig gently.

Ludwig kissed him back. He was just so broke he would always be scared. "Do... Do you mind if I get a little something to eat?"

"Sure, anything you want?" Ivan asked as he pulled away, he could see the fear in Ludwig's eyes and it hurt but he would change it one day. Ivan carried him down the stairs into the kitchen and left Lutz to die in the basement.

Lutz died an hour later. Ludwig let him get carried even though he was scared. And when put down he kneeled on the floor by the table. "I'm not picky whatever you want to give me will be fine."

Ivan nodded and then started to get a traditional German breakfast ready because he knew that was what Ludwig liked. Ludwig stayed on the floor and just looked around. Waiting and not saying anything. Picking at the scars on his body.

Ivan brought the plates in and placed them in front of Ludwig. Ludwig still stayed on the floor. He knew he didn't have to. But he felt like he was supposed to.

Ivan waited for Ludwig to sit next to him, but the German chose to sit on the floor. Ivan shake his head, "Babe sit next to me, please" Ivan said softly.

As soon as he heard 'sit next to me'. He jumped up fast and grabbed the plate. Sitting beside the other. And looked at the food. There wasn't much. But still he pushed some away. "That's too much. I don't deserve all of that." He whispered to himself and just took the bread. And ate that.

Ivan watched as Ludwig only ate a bit, Ivan sighed. "Babe eat more" Ivan said as he got some food and placed it close to Ludwig's mouth.

Ludwig looked at his body. His ribs could be seen but he shook his head. Disobeying orders. "I ate too much already. Two prices of bread a day. I had three."

"If you don't finish this plate then I am leaving" Ivan said, it hurt knowing that Ludwig wasn't eating enough, he would get weaker and could die. And then it would be all Ivan's fault.

"Don't you have to leave any way? For work?"

"I do, but I meant I will leave and not come back for months" Ivan said, he didn't want to but he knew it was the only way that he could punish Ludwig without seriously hurting him.

Ludwig looked hurt. He hated being alone. "I'm not hungry though." Which was a lie. He just didn't want to disobey what he was told was before by Luciano.

"I am warning you" Ivan said with a heavy heart, it would hurt to leave Ludwig again but Ludwig had to eat and if it meant Ivan had to leave then he would.

"I can't though. Only two a day."

Ivan shakes his head, "Fine" Ivan said as he went upstairs to start packing. Ludwig sat at the table not sure of what his orders were or what he was supposed to do.

Ivan returned after a few minutes and walked out the door with no words or goodbyes, Ivan ignored the tears that threatened his eyes.

Ludwig watched him. Scared and terrified. He went right to the door. Kneeling by it. Tears in his eyes waiting to Ivan to come back.

Ivan walked to his car as he started to drive away, he let the tears fall because he knew no one was watching him to see him when he was at his weakest. Ivan wiped it away.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for your review FlyingBunnehMagic_ _it made me smile and update. I nearly gave up but then you inspired me, so thank you x_

 _Ivan walked to his car as he started to drive away; he let the tears fall because he knew no one was watching him to see him when he was at his weakest. Ivan wiped it away, when he was wiping his tears away._

A month past when Ivan's men couldn't do it any longer. They tied Ludwig down, sedated him so he was sleeping and pumped his body full of liquid foods. By this point every bone could be seen. And Ivan's men called Ivan and told him. Since they started to pump his body with food, because Ludwig passed out when going to kneel by the door like he would every day in the morning after he woke up.

Ivan got the phone call from his men and they told him about how Ludwig had to be pumped with liquid food. Ivan returned to the house and saw Ludwig on his bed; Ivan sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Why do you have to be so fucking stubborn? Why can't you eat by yourself, can't you see how weak you are getting?" Ivan asked as he held Ludwig's hand, it was so frail and weak, Ivan thought leaving Ludwig would improve his health, but it didn't.

Ludwig was sleeping but he heard and felt everything. A small smile even formed. Ivan waited for Ludwig to wake up but he waited hours and hours that eventually he fell asleep beside Ludwig.

Ludwig woke up to the other beside him. First thing he did was clutch Ivan's hand and lays his head on Ivan's. He didn't want the other leaving again.

Ivan woke and smiled again when he saw Ludwig staring at him with wide eyes, "Hey darling, how have you been? Missed you like crazy" Ivan said as he yawned.

"I been well," he said weakly. Looking at the tube that fed him, but didn't touch it. "You left…"

"I did, I couldn't handle seeing you starving yourself... I knew that if you carried this on... then I would lose you" Ivan said softly, it was painful just thinking about the possibility of living without Ludwig.

"I'm not allowed more the two a day…" Telling him one of the rules.

"Why? Who told you that you are only allowed two a day?" Ivan asked gently.

"Luci," Ludwig said, he was still listening to those rules. "Only a piece of bread when I give it to you. And no more than two a day, one glass of water. Beatings every morning. Walk on your feet. Suck me off at least once an hour. Do as I say no biting, nothing else unless I say. Just sit there." He said some. There were more though.

Ivan gently held Ludwig's hands, "he is dead, his rules don't apply anymore... listen to my rules. Eat as much food as you want. You don't get hurt and if you do you come to me so I could kill the person who even hurt a hair on your beautiful head. Walk how you want to, wear what you want, do what you want." Ivan said as he looked into Ludwig's eyes.

He listened and nodded. "Yes sir. Yes master. I'll listen."

Ivan ignored the master part; it hurt a bit, but also made him think back to his darker days. "So let's test this, what do you want to eat? Ivan asked hoping he wouldn't say two pieces of bread.

'Soup?" He whispered. "Bores to be exact."

"Okay I will go and get it ready, wait here... your too weak to move yet" Ivan said as he smiled, finally Ludwig was going to eat something that wasn't bread or liquid food.

He nodded. "I won't move." Laying in bed. Touching his ribs.

Ivan spent half an hour preparing the soup and making sure that it was perfect and also added cooked potatoes knowing how much the German loved them, but he placed them at the side as he brought the tray up the stairs and back into Ludwig's room.

Ludwig moved to sit up. His face was sunken in. He knew he wouldn't be able to eat too much. But when he seen the potatoes. It was a spark of happiness.

Ivan smiled when he saw Ludwig's eyes spark up; it made Ivan happier than he had been in a long time. "I knew you would like it" Ivan said as he smiled and sat next to Ludwig, he knew that the German was weak so Ivan had to feed him. "Sit up" Ivan said as he got a spoon of the soup and got it ready to feed the German.

He sat up. "I can do it." Not wanting to trouble the other. But when he reached for the spoon. It was bigger than his finger bones.

"Its fine Luddy, I can do it." Ivan said as he brought a few more cushions and placed them behind Ludwig so he would be more comfortable when he sat up. Then he placed the first spoonful next the other others mouth waiting for him to open wide.

Ludwig sat up. And opened his mouth.

Ivan placed the spoon gently in Ludwigs mouth and watched as Ludwig swallowed, and then Ivan continued to feed him until the soup bowl was empty and then Ivan moved onto the mashing the potatoes and also feeding them to Ludwig,

Ludwig was slow bug he ate it all. But his gut hurt from all the food.

Ivan smiled as he put the empty tray on the floor, "you deserve a treat for being such a good boy... is there anything you desire darling" Ivan said sweetly as he stroked the others hair.

He shook his head. "No if I eat any more I'll burst." Leaning in to the touches

"It doesn't have to be food, it can be anything else" Ivan said as he smiled at how Ludwig moved closer towards him.

He shook his head. "No."

"Okay... then let's go to the bathroom... no offence but you need to have a bath" Ivan said with a laugh and then he picked up Ludwig, he had gotten so much lighter, it made Ivan feel guilty. Then he carried Ludwig to the bathroom and then placed him in the warm water filled tub.

Ludwig blushed. "I'm sorry." He said looking at his filthy self. And felt the water around him

"No need to be sorry babe" Ivan said as he started to wash Ludwig, gently.

Ludwig didn't move. His stitches where healing do they were coming out.

Ivan finished bathing Ludwig and then started to dry him with a towel and put some new clothes on him.

Ludwig still didn't move much. He let the other bath him. A man came in. "Sir. You have a meeting call. Out of town three day trip."

Ivan heard the man's words and felt bad; he could never ignore a meeting trip. They were too important, "I'll be down in a second, pack my stuff and get the car ready" he said in a cold voice reserved for his men only. When the man was gone he turned back towards Ludwig.

"It's with the Americans again," he said as he left. Ludwig looked sad and hurt. But nodded. Finishing getting dressed. "Well thank you master. For the bath…" he said and got up on shaky bony legs.

Ivan groaned as he heard Ludwig call him master, "Luddy please don't act distant... I'll be back soon" Ivan said as he pressed his lips against Ludwig's in a gentle kiss before pulling away.

Ludwig nodded and looked down the dried himself off. Going to start cleaning and getting the house top shape.

Ivan left to go the meeting, when he arrived he saw the Americans mafia leader who was the most stupid person who always thought he was the best, and he would never stop eating. "Hello Alfred" Ivan said as he greeted him, he has to be nice because they did some business with them, it wouldn't be good to make him angry.

"Hello. Ivan. Nice to see you again," he said greeting the other with a burger in his hand. "So why did you want to hold this meeting?" Ivan said with a fake smile on his face.

"I heard my old slave is in your care. Ludwig…" Looking at him. "I got a word from your inside he's not doing good and you're not being very good to him. Left him all alone to starve…" he said sitting down. "I want to buy him back. Save him from all that."

Alfred remembered that he has ordered Alfred's death before but then he remembered that he was too valuable. "Sorry I will never give back Ludwig, so you can't 'save' him from me" Ivan said feeling slightly angry.

"Just till the boy is better." He pulled out a book. "Six million. I'll give you that much for him right now. Another six once he is better."

"Yeah like I would trust you, Ludwig told me what you would make him do... so no... I decline your offer. And if this was what the meeting was about then I am leaving" Ivan said.

"I'm a changed man. It's not like I fucked him." Alfred said looking at him. "You did. You hurt him."

"'Yeah a changed man, don't make me laugh" Ivan said. "And what I do with him is none of your business" Ivan said feeling his anger rise; he would do something stupid if the American doesn't shut up.

"So rape and beating a beautiful thing is ok?" Looking at him. "We have other business to discuss." But while Alfred was talking his men were going to retrieve the boy. Not harming him. Persuading him out by saying Ivan asked them to get him.

"'don't act so innocent" Ivan said and then started talking about something else to do with the meeting.

Alfred started talking over business while some one whispered the job was done. "Well that's all for today's meeting Ivan. I'll call you to discuss another time."

Ivan smiled when he found out the meeting was finished. Ivan returned home within a few hours to find the house empty.

Ludwig was at Alfred's asleep. Tied down and a tube in his throat to force feed him. Alfred walked towards Ludwig's sleeping body and waited for him to wake up.

When Ludwig woke he tried to talk. But with the tube he couldn't and he tried to move but couldn't. They knew he would try to pull the tube out so they had him tied down. And since he was broke now he listened and didn't move any more.

"Hello Ludwig, been a while and don't worry you are safe now, away from that stupid Russian commie" Alfred said softly.


	19. Chapter 19

_"Hello Ludwig, been a while and don't worry you are safe now, away from that stupid Russian commie" Alfred said softly._

He looked around wide eyed. He wanted the Russian. He tried to say 'No! No! Ivan! I want Ivan.' But he just forced his small body up, sitting. His hands stayed tied to the bed and so did his feet. But he tried to get away. He could feel his bones about to snap with all the movements but it didn't stop him.

"Look we are planning to kill him, and then you can be free..." Alfred said, then he down next to him, and placed his hand on Ludwig's tied hands. "I'm sorry for what I did to you in the past, I'm changed" Alfred said knowing that he didn't believe that himself. He knew that he had a short fuse, but he hasn't gotten angry in weeks now.

He shook his head, screaming. "No! No! No!" And thrashed about. Not letting Alfred touch him at all. He needed Ivan. He wanted Ivan. So he thrashed around. His wrist bleeds cause of the ropes. And blood poured out of his month since he was moving the tube with the movements.

"STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM BEING THE FUCKING HERO" Alfred shouted, Ludwig was supposed to be grateful, but here he was being a twat. Alfred called some of his men and got them to hold Ludwig down and clean the blood off him, and to place him back where he was before. "Are you trying to make me angry?" the American hissed.

Ludwig cried as they worked on him. Then just laid there not moving. Then shook his head. He didn't want the other angry. But he wanted Ivan. He mumbled. "Don't kill him. I'll do whatever you say. Just don't kill him…"

"Why do you care if he lives or dies? He raped you... starved you... bet you up... let you be kidnapped... and he left you alone for weeks?" Alfred said as he smirked, Ludwig would do anything? hmmm that sounds nice.

"But he don't deserved to die. Please let him live…" Ivan was his master and he couldn't Let him die. "He's my master. Don't kill him." He hoped Alfred couldn't see the broken eyes he now wore. Since last time Alfred had him Ludwig got brought back for misbehaving and biting Alfred's cock. Almost clean off too.

Alfred walked towards Ludwig and looked into his eyes, "Your broken... he broke you" Alfred said with a smile. "So when you said you would do anything? Mind telling me what you have in mind?"

Ludwig looked down. "You're not my master I don't have to listen to you." He mumbled threw the tube. "I listen to my master. No one else."

Alfred smiled. Then he pretended to look at his phone as if he got a message, "Oh look, it looks like Ivan was shot and killed about a few minutes ago... looks like your master is dead" Alfred said, knowing that the Russian was still alive.

Ludwig screamed out in pain. He was heartbroken. He jolted around again. This time ripping the ropes and jumped up. Ripping the tube out and went to run. But he was so weak. He screamed out master. Crying hard.

Alfred smirked as he saw Ludwig's reaction. Alfred thought he had enough food, Arthur then walked out of the room to find Ludwig outside and crying his heart out of the floor. "Looks like he left you all alone with me…"

He cried. "No no no. No I don't want to be here," he was trained to have a master though. "Well you are, and you are mine, You're my pet, and I am your master" Alfred said as he smirked.

Ludwig cried. "No no no..." But then he sobbed and nodded. He knew he was a pet and a pet couldn't be master less

Do you remember the rules from last time? If yes, then tell me them" Alfred said as he smirked. He liked this broken German.

He shook his head. "N-no master. I don't…"

"You live in my basement, you suck my cock whenever I call... and well now that you're not a virgin and don't fight back or bleed... I will fuck your sweet ass every night, and maybe let my friends join in too, I need you to eat, I can't let you get weak, and I need you to always be clean... I can't stand dirty pets... Got it" Alfred said as he smiled, this was going to be fun.

Ludwig listened and nodded. "Ok sir…" He wiped his face. And got up looking down. "Thank you master." He said and walked off towards the basement.

Alfred smiled as he saw Ludwig being a good pet, before he used to fight so much. And now he was so obedient, he had Ivan to thank for that.

Ludwig went to the basement. There was no bed. He knew he had to earn it. No clothing. Had to earn it. All that was there was a shower and a wall with a mirror. And an old ragged blanket. He showered and put the boxers on that he was allowed to wear.

Alfred was done with all his paperwork, and he was tired. He just wanted to relax right now but he had told some of his friends that were people that worked for him that he was going to hang out with them, but now he didn't want to go out.

Alfred thought about it and came to the idea that they could come here and fuck Ludwig with him, the more the merrier. Alfred called his friends and told them his idea, they agreed and came over within half an hour, while Alfred was waiting for his friends he decided he wanted Ludwig to wear something special for the night. Alfred went to his room picked up a short kinky outfit for Ludwig as he walked towards the basement.

Ludwig had just been sitting on the floor. Wrapped up. The door wasn't even locked. Yet he stayed in the basement like gold. Seeing the other come down he covered more. Looking at him and the outfit in his hands. He knew the other wanted him to wear it. So he held his hands out.

Alfred was surprised by how obedient the German was, "Ivan really did a number on you, didn't he?" Alfred said as he handed over the outfit and smirked watching the German change.

He didn't say a word. Slipping the short nurse dress on. And a little hat on his head, pulling the tight up and put the black pumps on. Before he would of fought and hit Alfred with the shoe. But not now.

Alfred smiled as he saw Ludwig changed, he wrapped his arm around Ludwig's waist and placing his hand on the Germans ass and pulled him closer. Then he stared down into Ludwigs eyes. "You look really sexy with this on, I just want to fuck you right now...but I have to wait for my friends to come and have some fun" Alfred said as he smirked and then let Ludwig go.

He shuddered. "Please no. I'm... I'm too weak. I.. Still love my master Ivan. I want master Ivan!" He yelled slightly and the fire came back. Then it ran off again and he looked down. "I'm sorry."

Alfred grew angry with the others words; he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. "I don't care if you're weak; you're going to give me and my friends a nice time! and you may still 'love' Ivan, but he can't love you anymore because he is dead, and you're never going to see him again, he died in the most painful way" Alfred said as he threw Ludwig on the floor. Then he started to leave, he turned around when he reached the door, "Ivan isn't your master, I am. And come on, we have a long night ahead of us...fun for me... painful for you" Alfred said with a smirk.

Ludwig didn't punch him. And when he hit the floor he moved back a bit. Hearing about his death made tears roll down his cheak. But he got up and stumbled out in the shoes. Looking down.

Alfred's friends arrived, and Alfred greeted them and took them upstairs into his room where Ludwig was waiting for them.


	20. Chapter 20

_Alfred's friends arrived, and Alfred greeted them and took them upstairs into his room where Ludwig was waiting for them._

Ludwig sat on the bed. Looking down with his legs crossed. Seeing people come in, he stood up. And bowed his head slightly.

"This is Ludwig" Alfred said to Oliver and Allen. Alfred and Arthur were close, and when Arthur was killed... Alfred decided to replace him with Oliver, who was Arthur's brother. And Allen was like a twin brother, they looked the same but were really different which is annoying sometimes.

"He looks sweeter than any of my cupcakes," Oliver said as he giggled and walked towards Ludwig and stroked his face. "He looks like shit, but he does look pretty fuckable in that outfit" Allen said as he took out a cigarette.

Ludwig stood still as the others looked and talked. Feeling one stroke on his face and he pulled away a bit. "If I don't meet your standards then fell free to leave and go fuck yourself…" He spoke up. Then regretted it, he looked at Alfred. "I'm sorry."

Allen smirked "he has some fire still in him, Alfred I thought you said he was broken" Allen said as he took another smoke, "I think it's cute" Oliver said as he looked at Ludwig and thought about all the things he could do to the German. "He is broken; he is just missing this twat... so who wants to go first?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig glared at him. "You killed my master. He isn't a twat!" He yelled. But then shut up and looked down. Feeling Oliver was closer than the others. Thinking he would go first. But wasn't sure. He sat back on the bed. And this time instead of crossing his legs, he kept them wide open.

"Awww look at him being a good boy and keeping his legs wide open for me" Oliver said as he started to get rid of his clothes. When he was fully naked he climbed on top of Ludwig and smirked down at him.

Ludwig lay back as the other got on top of him, he didn't say anything or even look at him. He just laid there spreading his legs more and then he wrapped them around the others hips.

"Mmm your interesting" Oliver said as he started removing the outfit of Ludwig until he was naked, and then he started to play with the others cock but not in a playful way more in a painful way.

He winced and tried to pull away. Looking at Alfred on the other side of the room. "I don't like it…" He wiggled trying to get away as the other painfully squeezed his cock and pitched at it.

Alfred smirked when Ludwig gave him a look of help. "I don't care if you don't like it, if Oliver likes it then its fine by me" Alfred said as he started eating a burger. Allen decided to join in with Oliver; he did have a secret crush on the guy for a while. Allen striped down and started to kiss Oliver,

"Alfred it hurts…" He whimpered. Seeing the two kiss about, maybe now that they were busy he could get away. He wiggled out from under them and fell to the floor with a thud. Backing in to the wall. Holding his cock which throbbed. He tried to smooth the pain by pumping it a few times.

Alfred saw Allen and Oliver kiss and shakes his head, what were those two doing? They normally hated each other and fought a lot. Alfred then heard a bump and saw Ludwig on the floor, was that brat trying to escape? Alfred walked over to him and saw him pumping himself, Alfred smirked and then pushed Oliver and Allen off the bed, and started to tie Ludwig's arms and hands on the bed so he couldn't touch himself or try to leave again.

Ludwig didn't try and fight him. "Oo no. I don't need to be tied. Please Alfred…"

"Well you were not tired before and you tried to leave" Alfred said as he looked at Ludwig. "Looks like it's my turn" Alfred said as he saw Oliver and Allen getting busy. Alfred took of his clothes and placed his cock next to Ludwig's mouth, "Bite this time and I will make sure this will be your last day on earth!"

"I wasn't trying to leave. I... The ... I got scared from the pain…" He whispered. Seeing the cock next to his mouth and took it in. Sucking on the tip since that was all he could reach since he was tied. Alfred smirked as he saw Ludwig sucking him, Alfred thrusted the rest of his cock in watching as Ludwig started to choke.

He gaged and pulled off. Catching his breath then went back to sucking. Alfred grabbed Ludwig by his hair and tried to pull him closer, but then he remembered the ropes. Alfred let go of Ludwig and pulled himself out of his mouth. He then started to think of something to say that would hurt Ludwig, he liked the way the German reacted. "You know the last thing Ivan did before he died was say your name, when I told him you were dead" Alfred said as he got his claws and dug it into his skin.

Ludwig teared up right away. "No… Your lying. He's not dead!" He cried a bit. Yelping as the nails went in his skin. He turned his head so he didn't have to look at the man. Alfred laughed again, but then he saw Ludwig looking away. Alfred grabbed his face and made him look at Alfred, "Did I say you could look away?" Alfred hissed. Ludwig looked at him. "I'm sorry... Ma-master."

"That's a good boy" Alfred said as he pushed Ludwig's legs apart and looked at his sweet entrance. Ludwig spread his legs for the other. Still looking at him. As someone touched his hair. He guessed Oliver because it was gentle.

"So you finally decided to join us Oliver, I noticed you were a bit busy with Allen over there" Alfred said as he laughed. "Yeah that boy needs to get over his crush for me" Oliver said as he stroked Ludwig's hair.

Ludwig leaned to the gentle touches. He needed some sort of comfort. "Hey him being tired up is a bit awkward for the both of us to be able to play with him, why not position him doggy style on the floor. I'll have the head side, and you can have the other" Oliver said as he saw Ludwig leaning to his touches, how cute.

Ludwig didn't like being tied. But as the other spoke he nodded. Still leaning to the touches and looking at Alfred. "Sure" Alfred said as he nodded, and then he untied Ludwig and placed him on the floor with his hands and knees on the floor and what people called doggy style. "This is nicer" Oliver said as he stroked Ludwig's face and told him to suck. Then Alfred positioned himself behind Ludwig getting ready to push in.

Ludwig didn't fight when they got him to go on the floor. He did it himself. Being good. He took the cock in his mouth and started sucking. Bobbing his head.

Oliver smirked as he saw Ludwig take him; he placed his hand in Ludwig's hair as he moaned softly. Alfred smiled and then thrusted himself inside, groaned at how tight Ludwig seemed, suddenly out of the blue Allen appeared again and took another smoke before going under Ludwig and started playing with his cock, squeezing it as he dug his nails in.

Ludwig shuddered and moaned. Sucking and bucking his hips and moaning. Until Alfred hit that one spot and the pain and pleasure was too much he went to bite his lip. But... He bit the dick. And hard. Blood came out and he could taste it. But again he thought it was his lip as he pushed his hips back and craved more.

Oliver was lost in pleasure until he felt pain rush through his cock, he pulled away from Ludwigs' mouth and looked down at his bleeding dick. Oliver eyes turned dark as he stared at Ludwig, "You wanker" Oliver said, Alfred and Allen knew that Oliver was angry because he barely swore, he hated it in fact. Oliver grabbed Ludwig by the neck and pulled him away from Alfred, he then pushed him against the wall while choking him. "How dare you bite me" Oliver said as Alfred watched.

He was scared. "I didn't mean to…" He screamed and when chocked he tried pushed the other away and called at his hands with his nailed fingers. "I...d-didn't… m-mean to…" His eyes rolled back from no air. "OLIVER!" Alfred shouted as he shoved Oliver away from Ludwig, "I can't let you kill him" Alfred said as he looked down at Ludwig.

He dropped. Gasping and panting. Holding his neck. "It.. It was a mistake I d...didn't mean to." He chocked out. Tears on his face. He didn't know what would happen now.

Oliver seemed to calm down, he got up and dusted himself off and then he looked at Alfred with a smile. "Do you still have those toys from last time we played together?" Oliver asked as Alfred nodded and then brought some things out like, a whip, cock rings, mysterious powder that can be mixed in with lubricant. Oliver thanked Alfred and then went back towards Ludwig, "I think you deserved to be punished, don't you sweetie…"

Ludwig watched him. "I.. I was lost in the pleasure. I didn't mean to bite you. I'm sorry…" But he knew it would happen anyway. So he got on the bed. Seeing the whip which made him scared… "Back or stomach?" He whispered wanting to cooperate.

"You were lost in the pleasure... how cute... don't worry there is more pleasure to come... well for me there is" Oliver said as he laughed. "Stomach" Oliver said as he smirked.

Ludwig cried a bit. But got on his stomach "I'm really sorry…" Oliver was the nicest so far. Then just everything he felt or did messed it up.

Oliver stroked Ludwigs back, which were already covered from faint scars. Then he moved his hand back and then brought it forward with such force that when it hit Ludwig's back, Olivers own hand was shaking from the impact.

Ludwig arched and screamed. He wasn't cuffed. But he knew if he ran or fought he would be. And he didn't like how his wrist chaffed. So he didn't move away. Tears came out of his eyes.

Oliver continued with the whipping until Ludwigs back was covered in blood. Then he let the whip go and bent low breathing on the hot cuts, then he clicked his fingers and brought up some sort of liquid when poured on cuts would be painful, and then he let the liquid fall of Ludwig's back.

He panted and screamed. Then with the liquid, he jolted and screamed more. His body lifted from the bed and slammed back down. He bit his lip so much blood poured down his face. "I'm... Sorr… sorry."

Oliver smiled as Ludwig apologized, "I forgive you" Oliver said as he smiled as he slipped the cock ring onto Ludwig, and then bent low to lick the blood of Ludwig's lips

He shocked and cried. "I'm sorry..." He repeated. Letting the other put the ring on and lick his lip. As Oliver kissed Ludwig, he got his cock ready to push inside. Ludwig spread his shaky legs . Knowing the man wanted in, looking at Alfred. "It was a mistake. Please. Make it stop."

Alfred smiled as he watched the scene but he did nothing to stop what was happening, Oliver smirked at Ludwig's words and then pushed in and when he was all the way in, he stopped moving and stood still. "I can make you feel good, but you have too beg me... I am not going to move until you beg me to."

Ludwig cried. "I don't want you in there." So he didn't beg. Hoping the man would get out of him. He wondered if Alfred would sell him. He had a feeling Ivan was going to come any day. But by selling him Ludwig be harder to find. Since he knew Oliver lived in England. And was just visiting. But he didn't do anything for a while. When he noticed the other wouldn't pull out he begged. "Please. Please mister. Please."

"Please what?" Oliver asked, he liked how Ludwig was and after this he was going to ask Alfred if he could buy him, It would be fun to have him in England with him.

He sobbed. "Fu...fuck me."

"Sure if that is what you really want" Oliver said as he started moving again, going faster and making sure that it was more pleasure then pain. Ludwig moaned. Even if he didn't like it. After six hours he was covered in cum and blood. Laying on the bed crying and panting

Alfred had talked to Oliver and made the deal to sell Ludwig, and now Ludwig belonged to Oliver. Ludwig had left the bed room and went down stairs to shower. Oliver went home and asked some of his men to collect Ludwig for him, and bring him back to the UK.

The men took good care of Ludwig, but Ludwig was heartbroken, still about Ivan. But know he was getting tossed away again. "Why... Why Alfred?" He cried a bit.

They brought him to the private plane and started to bring him to Oliver. "He will be here in six hours. How do you want his room set up? Upstairs or basement? Lock on the door or no? Bed or no ? Clothes or no? He will need a shower and toilet for sure." They wanted to set everything up perfect for Oliver.

"I want his room to be luxurious; he is going to be my favorite pet. The room should be upstairs, and don't put a lock on the door... he is too broken to try and escape, give him some nice clothes and make sure he isn't hurt in anyway... I won't be too happy then" Oliver said through the phone and then set it down. This was going to be so much fun. They nodded and went to get everything ready.

The men had delivered Ludwig to the house. But didn't really show him around. And he went down to the basement with the other pets. The men went to tell Olivier he was here. "The German is in the house…" Then looked behind himself. "I... I don't know where... But he's here…"

(months later)

At Oliver's men returned. Ludwig was scared. But thought he already knew his place and the rules. So he went to the basement right away, over the months he had found out he had his own room but it was lonely and he didn't like it.

A few of the other pets wrapped him in a blanket and cuddled him to keep him warm. One cleaned his cuts a little. The men didn't even notice.


	21. Chapter 21

It has been a few months since Ivan has last saw Ludwig and he has been going crazy, he has searched everywhere he could think of and still he couldn't fine Ludwig. He even went back to Alfred's house a few times because he remembered how the American wanted to buy Ludwig so it would be obvious that he would want Ludwig, but he still couldn't find his German because he couldn't find Alfred, maybe he was hiding since the last time when he tried to kill Ivan but his plan failed and he knew Ivan was mad.

Ivan had lost weight from worry, because he would refuse to eat. Then some of his men had to make him, or persuade him. Ivan started to kill even more people at work, so he could get his anger out but it didn't do much. Then he had let Viktor take control for a few weeks, he had some fun but then Ivan returned.

Finally after this time Ivan got another lead, he found out that Alfred owned a secret house a few miles away, so Ivan decided to check it out. If he found Alfred then he would just torture the information out of him, just too find Ludwig.

Ivan broke down the wooden door of the house to see Alfred inside. Alfred looked to the door. "Hey. That's mahogany…" He glared. "What do a you want? I'm on vacation" he said eating a burger.

"I don't care about that fucking door" Ivan said as he went towards Alfred and grabbed him by his neck and pulling him up into the air. "I want to know what you did with my Ludwig?" Ivan hissed as he threw Alfred across the room.

He huffed and groaned when tossed. "I don't fucking have him." He yelled. "I can inflict a lot of pain on your ugly ass and I will make sure your in agony and begging for death if you don't talk to me" Ivan said as he was about to kick Alfred.

"I sold him… to some guy online," which wasn't really a lie. He met Oliver threw Arthur and they video chatted a few times. Also Oliver di pay online for him. So it couldn't get tracked.

"You piece of shit, I thought you said you were changed and wanted to help him... this doesn't look like helping" Ivan said as he kicked Alfred in his cock. He groaned and curled. "I took care of him. I fucked him then sold him to a good home." He said looking up at the other. "No point in frinding him. He thinks you are dead."

Ivan punched the American in the face when he heard about what he had done to Ludwig, and Ivan smiled as he saw the blood. Then his blood went cold as he heard the others words. "What do you mean he thinks I'm dead, what did you do you little shit?" Ivan said as he continued to punch him in the stomach.

He groaned and covered his face. "I told him I had you killed. He cried for days. Weeks. Still not over it I think. I had fake picture of you covered in blood and cut up made. And showed it to him."

"That's really sick, why would you do something like that?" Ivan said as he thought about how Ludwig must have gone back to how he was before, and might be hurt or worse, Ivan needed to find him. Ivan felt his heart break when he heard about Ludwig crying over him, he caused him pain. Ivan dragged Alfred to the basement where he knew Alfred had torture equipment; he was going to torture the information out of him.

Alfred gulped. "I know nothing. And I'm important to you and the business. You can't kill me. If you do business goes."

"There is a lot of fun things I can do that doesn't involve killing you" Ivan said as he picked up his knife with a giggle.

"Hurt me and I'll end our business together. That won't be good for you." He smirked. "Fuck you, I would give up my whole business if it meant finding Ludwig so shut up... I don't care about you; I have way more important clients then you."

"No you don't" he reminded him. "I don't know anything… I'm sorry."

Ivan placed the knife next to Alfred's neck, "I won't hesitate to slice unless you speak."

He laughed. "Don't you think if I knew where he was I'd tell you by now?"

"I am giving you one last chance, and I swear I will watch in satisfaction as you bleed to death, and I won't give a fuck as you take your last breath, now tell me where he is right now!" Ivan said as he pressed the knife in deeper causing a few drops to bleed.

"Last I heard he was sold to some Italians. Then to some Spanish man" Alfred looked at him. "That's all I know."

Ivan looked at Alfred and saw that he was lying, "Your lying" he snarled as he removed the knife from the neck and placed it near Alfred cock, "I will chop this right off and then leave you alive to live your life like that" Ivan said as he knew that this was Alfred's pressure point.

He blinked. He was a good at lying. "I told you. Italian and Spanish took him. He has to be there" he said while looking down at the knife. Ivan knew Alfred would lie with a knife to his cock, but Ivan couldn't tell.

"Give me their names... and locations" Ivan said as he thought about this, he didn't know if he was lying now. So he thought he would tie Alfred up and look at the locations he would say and if he finds nothing then he would just return here.

"Lovnio, Felicanio and Antonio…" He said there names because they were his worse business partners so having them wiped out be nice. "The two Italian are in Romano Italy. Antonio is in Madrid Spain."

Ivan nodded as he listed the locations and names in his mind. Then he tired up Alfred tightly. "I'll be back in a week or two, I'll make sure that one of my men come to make sure your alive daily" Ivan said as he threw Alfred on the floor.

Alfred huffed. He knew one of his men would come and get him.

.-

Ivan spent a week torturing the Italians but he found out that they knew nothing, so he left them alone alive. Then he went over to Antonio's place, and tortured him for a while to find out that they knew nothing. So he decided to return back to Alfred's house.

Alfred was already gone and Ivan's man was dead on the ground. Alfred left the country in hiding. No one knew where he was. All leads where lost.

Ivan saw the blood on the floor as he scowled, then he saw someone walk into the room behind him. He looked around to see someone who looked like Alfred but who had red hair and seemed different.

Allen stood there. Smoke in his mouth. "You're not dead." He sighed. "I knew that blond freak was lying".

"Well of course I am not dead, here I am in the living flesh... so are you going to tell me where Ludwig is or am I going to torture it out of you" Ivan said as he showed Allen his pipe already dripping with blood and his coat that had dried blood on.

"He's in England. But don't hurt Oliver. Alfred sold him. Oliver would never hurt someone; his pets are treated like gold. " A little was a lie. But he couldn't just let Oliver die. "If you kill him.. I will kill you."

"Oh you will kill me will you, how brave of you" Ivan said as he pushed Allen against the wall, but then smiles at him. "I will let you go free because you told me where Ludwig is, but I'm sorry I can't let Oliver live" Ivan said as he let go of Allen.

"Please…" He begged. "Oliver is all I have left..." Pulling out a smoke. "Ask Ludwig. Oliver only raped him with was the three of use. Most I did was pump his cock and tried to help him stop crying and cuddling. They left him on the bed to bleed and crying. I picked him up and washed him and stitched him. Then put him to bed."

Ivan felt his blood boil when he heard about how they treated Ludwig. "Do you expect me to be grateful for the way you were nice to Ludwig after you fucking raped him?" Ivan hissed.

"I didn't. They did. I treated him and cared for him. Till Oliver wanted to take him."

"Fuck of" Ivan said as he started walking out of the house and towards Oliver's place in the UK.

Allen called to warn Oliver. And while he was calling him. The men were getting Ludwig in the house. While he went right down to the basement. The other slaves washed him and fed him a bit, then a few had beds and one let him go in the room and sleep. But were he was sleeping and the way he was curled. You wouldn't know where he was. Only if someone told you would know."

Ivan walked into Oliver's office after killing a few of his guards, he was furious with himself, how could he let this happen again.

Oliver blinked. "You're not dead?" He was shocked. "So yeah I just took him. I'm so sorry. He's here. The Guard said he walked off somewhere. Probably to the basement. Ludwig hated being anywhere else. The poor thing."

"Why does everyone think I am dead?" Ivan said as he got his knife and held it against Oliver's throat. "Alfred told Ludwig he killed you. He was heartbroken, and we believed him too." He said while looking at the knife and gulped. "Don't please. I saved him. He might be in his room upstairs. It's nice."

"Show me, and if he looks fine and unharmed then I might let you live" Ivan said as then he thought about how hurt Ludwig must be right now, thinking that Ivan was dead.

Oliver nodded and first walked to a big room. It had clothes and a big bed. Blankets and much more. "He's not in here…" He went to the basement. Seeing the other pets. They all jumped up and hugged him. Screaming daddy's back.

He smiled and hugged the group. "Cupcakes? Where is Ludwig?" They pointed to a room. And Oliver waved for Ivan to follow. He made sure Ivan looked through the two way glass. To see Ludwig.

"He thinks you're dead. If you just randomly pop up it could kill him. With everything Alfred did to him."

Ivan was surprised to see the way Oliver's pets were treating him, they didn't look scared more happy. Then he saw Ludwig in the room, he looked sad and heart broken. Ivan rested his hand on the glass as he saw Ludwig, it has been a while since he saw him. "But I need to see him" Ivan said softly forgetting about Oliver and just thinking about Ludwig.

"I know…" Oliver said as he placed hand on Ivan's shoulder. "Would it kill you to go another month without him. I'll take good care of him. Once he's all better. And won't have a heart attack or stray leading in excitement. I'll call you right way." He said looking at him. "Or we can just show you to him now. And hope he stays calm."

Ivan thought about it and he knew it would kill him to go another month without Ludwig, but he didn't want Ludwig to get hurt.

"It's ok. Let's just do it know." He opened the door. "Just stay back a second." He went in and touched Ludwig gently. Ludwig jolted up right in bed. His face still black and blue. More scars then before. Oliver whispered something to him. Ludwig nodded. Then Oliver got up and went out. "I told him he has a visitor. But he has to try and stay really calm. Try baby steps in the room ok."

Ivan nodded and slowly walked onto the room, he felt anger rise in him when he saw the bruises all over Ludwig, he wanted to hurt someone but he couldn't do anything yet, he didn't want to scare Ludwig, and he didn't like the way Ludwig was listening to every word Oliver was saying.

Ludwig blinked. Not believing his eyes. And started crying right away. "Ivan!" He screamed. He jumped up and tried running but was wobble and fell down half way to him. "Ivan! Ivan! You're... Alive" he sobbed. And panted. Getting over worked up.

Ivan ran towards Ludwig and embraced him, Ivan held him tightly as he was overjoyed to see Ludwig alive and happy to see him. Ivan started to wipe away some of Ludwig's tears, "Of course I am alive, and I am here to take you home" Ivan said as he picked Ludwig up.

He sobbed and panted. "Ivan. You're dead though... I see the pictures..." He cried and held on to him. "Ivan..." He said snuggling in.

"Do I look dead to you Luddy... those pictures were fake" Ivan said as he held Ludwig close. Ludwig nodded " I'm sorry

"its alright, but one thing babe... do you want me to kill Oliver?"

He looked at Ivan. Then at Oliver. "No. Sure he whipped me and made me bleed that one time, but he made up for it. These bruises are from his men so it's ok. I shouldn't of bit his dick. I hope its ok." Oliver nodded. "My dick is fine."

Ludwig curled in to Ivan's arms "Okay babe if you say so" Ivan said knowing that he wasn't going to let Oliver live, he would just get him killed later. Ludwig nodded. He was overwhelmed and from all the pain he had been in and all he felt. His blood thinned and right now he bleeded tears and his mouth poured a bit. But he just stayed close.

Ivan was shocked when he saw the crimson tears escaping Ludwig's eyes, "What's happening? Are you okay?" he said as he stroked Ludwig's face.


	22. Chapter 22

It has been a few months since Ivan has last saw Ludwig and he has been going crazy, he has searched everywhere he could think of and still he couldn't fine Ludwig. He even went back to Alfred's house a few times because he remembered how the American wanted to buy Ludwig so it would be obvious that he would want Ludwig, but he still couldn't find his German because he couldn't find Alfred, maybe he was hiding since the last time when he tried to kill Ivan but his plan failed and he knew Ivan was mad.

Ivan had lost weight from worry, because he would refuse to eat. Then some of his men had to make him, or persuade him. Ivan started to kill even more people at work, so he could get his anger out but it didn't do much. Then he had let Viktor take control for a few weeks, he had some fun but then Ivan returned.

Finally after this time Ivan got another lead, he found out that Alfred owned a secret house a few miles away, so Ivan decided to check it out. If he found Alfred then he would just torture the information out of him, just too find Ludwig.

Ivan broke down the wooden door of the house to see Alfred inside. Alfred looked to the door. "Hey. That's mahogany…" He glared. "What do a you want? I'm on vacation" he said eating a burger.

"I don't care about that fucking door" Ivan said as he went towards Alfred and grabbed him by his neck and pulling him up into the air. "I want to know what you did with my Ludwig?" Ivan hissed as he threw Alfred across the room.

He huffed and groaned when tossed. "I don't fucking have him." He yelled. "I can inflict a lot of pain on your ugly ass and I will make sure your in agony and begging for death if you don't talk to me" Ivan said as he was about to kick Alfred.

"I sold him… to some guy online," which wasn't really a lie. He met Oliver threw Arthur and they video chatted a few times. Also Oliver di pay online for him. So it couldn't get tracked.

"You piece of shit, I thought you said you were changed and wanted to help him... this doesn't look like helping" Ivan said as he kicked Alfred in his cock. He groaned and curled. "I took care of him. I fucked him then sold him to a good home." He said looking up at the other. "No point in frinding him. He thinks you are dead."

Ivan punched the American in the face when he heard about what he had done to Ludwig, and Ivan smiled as he saw the blood. Then his blood went cold as he heard the others words. "What do you mean he thinks I'm dead, what did you do you little shit?" Ivan said as he continued to punch him in the stomach.

He groaned and covered his face. "I told him I had you killed. He cried for days. Weeks. Still not over it I think. I had fake picture of you covered in blood and cut up made. And showed it to him."

"That's really sick, why would you do something like that?" Ivan said as he thought about how Ludwig must have gone back to how he was before, and might be hurt or worse, Ivan needed to find him. Ivan felt his heart break when he heard about Ludwig crying over him, he caused him pain. Ivan dragged Alfred to the basement where he knew Alfred had torture equipment; he was going to torture the information out of him.

Alfred gulped. "I know nothing. And I'm important to you and the business. You can't kill me. If you do business goes."

"There is a lot of fun things I can do that doesn't involve killing you" Ivan said as he picked up his knife with a giggle.

"Hurt me and I'll end our business together. That won't be good for you." He smirked. "Fuck you, I would give up my whole business if it meant finding Ludwig so shut up... I don't care about you; I have way more important clients then you."

"No you don't" he reminded him. "I don't know anything… I'm sorry."

Ivan placed the knife next to Alfred's neck, "I won't hesitate to slice unless you speak."

He laughed. "Don't you think if I knew where he was I'd tell you by now?"

"I am giving you one last chance, and I swear I will watch in satisfaction as you bleed to death, and I won't give a fuck as you take your last breath, now tell me where he is right now!" Ivan said as he pressed the knife in deeper causing a few drops to bleed.

"Last I heard he was sold to some Italians. Then to some Spanish man" Alfred looked at him. "That's all I know."

Ivan looked at Alfred and saw that he was lying, "Your lying" he snarled as he removed the knife from the neck and placed it near Alfred cock, "I will chop this right off and then leave you alive to live your life like that" Ivan said as he knew that this was Alfred's pressure point.

He blinked. He was a good at lying. "I told you. Italian and Spanish took him. He has to be there" he said while looking down at the knife. Ivan knew Alfred would lie with a knife to his cock, but Ivan couldn't tell.

"Give me their names... and locations" Ivan said as he thought about this, he didn't know if he was lying now. So he thought he would tie Alfred up and look at the locations he would say and if he finds nothing then he would just return here.

"Lovnio, Felicanio and Antonio…" He said there names because they were his worse business partners so having them wiped out be nice. "The two Italian are in Romano Italy. Antonio is in Madrid Spain."

Ivan nodded as he listed the locations and names in his mind. Then he tired up Alfred tightly. "I'll be back in a week or two, I'll make sure that one of my men come to make sure your alive daily" Ivan said as he threw Alfred on the floor.

Alfred huffed. He knew one of his men would come and get him.

.-

Ivan spent a week torturing the Italians but he found out that they knew nothing, so he left them alone alive. Then he went over to Antonio's place, and tortured him for a while to find out that they knew nothing. So he decided to return back to Alfred's house.

Alfred was already gone and Ivan's man was dead on the ground. Alfred left the country in hiding. No one knew where he was. All leads where lost.

Ivan saw the blood on the floor as he scowled, then he saw someone walk into the room behind him. He looked around to see someone who looked like Alfred but who had red hair and seemed different.

Allen stood there. Smoke in his mouth. "You're not dead." He sighed. "I knew that blond freak was lying".

"Well of course I am not dead, here I am in the living flesh... so are you going to tell me where Ludwig is or am I going to torture it out of you" Ivan said as he showed Allen his pipe already dripping with blood and his coat that had dried blood on.

"He's in England. But don't hurt Oliver. Alfred sold him. Oliver would never hurt someone; his pets are treated like gold. " A little was a lie. But he couldn't just let Oliver die. "If you kill him.. I will kill you."

"Oh you will kill me will you, how brave of you" Ivan said as he pushed Allen against the wall, but then smiles at him. "I will let you go free because you told me where Ludwig is, but I'm sorry I can't let Oliver live" Ivan said as he let go of Allen.

"Please…" He begged. "Oliver is all I have left..." Pulling out a smoke. "Ask Ludwig. Oliver only raped him with was the three of use. Most I did was pump his cock and tried to help him stop crying and cuddling. They left him on the bed to bleed and crying. I picked him up and washed him and stitched him. Then put him to bed."

Ivan felt his blood boil when he heard about how they treated Ludwig. "Do you expect me to be grateful for the way you were nice to Ludwig after you fucking raped him?" Ivan hissed.

"I didn't. They did. I treated him and cared for him. Till Oliver wanted to take him."

"Fuck of" Ivan said as he started walking out of the house and towards Oliver's place in the UK.

Allen called to warn Oliver. And while he was calling him. The men were getting Ludwig in the house. While he went right down to the basement. The other slaves washed him and fed him a bit, then a few had beds and one let him go in the room and sleep. But were he was sleeping and the way he was curled. You wouldn't know where he was. Only if someone told you would know."

Ivan walked into Oliver's office after killing a few of his guards, he was furious with himself, how could he let this happen again.

Oliver blinked. "You're not dead?" He was shocked. "So yeah I just took him. I'm so sorry. He's here. The Guard said he walked off somewhere. Probably to the basement. Ludwig hated being anywhere else. The poor thing."

"Why does everyone think I am dead?" Ivan said as he got his knife and held it against Oliver's throat. "Alfred told Ludwig he killed you. He was heartbroken, and we believed him too." He said while looking at the knife and gulped. "Don't please. I saved him. He might be in his room upstairs. It's nice."

"Show me, and if he looks fine and unharmed then I might let you live" Ivan said as then he thought about how hurt Ludwig must be right now, thinking that Ivan was dead.

Oliver nodded and first walked to a big room. It had clothes and a big bed. Blankets and much more. "He's not in here…" He went to the basement. Seeing the other pets. They all jumped up and hugged him. Screaming daddy's back.

He smiled and hugged the group. "Cupcakes? Where is Ludwig?" They pointed to a room. And Oliver waved for Ivan to follow. He made sure Ivan looked through the two way glass. To see Ludwig.

"He thinks you're dead. If you just randomly pop up it could kill him. With everything Alfred did to him."

Ivan was surprised to see the way Oliver's pets were treating him, they didn't look scared more happy. Then he saw Ludwig in the room, he looked sad and heart broken. Ivan rested his hand on the glass as he saw Ludwig, it has been a while since he saw him. "But I need to see him" Ivan said softly forgetting about Oliver and just thinking about Ludwig.

"I know…" Oliver said as he placed hand on Ivan's shoulder. "Would it kill you to go another month without him. I'll take good care of him. Once he's all better. And won't have a heart attack or stray leading in excitement. I'll call you right way." He said looking at him. "Or we can just show you to him now. And hope he stays calm."

Ivan thought about it and he knew it would kill him to go another month without Ludwig, but he didn't want Ludwig to get hurt.

"It's ok. Let's just do it know." He opened the door. "Just stay back a second." He went in and touched Ludwig gently. Ludwig jolted up right in bed. His face still black and blue. More scars then before. Oliver whispered something to him. Ludwig nodded. Then Oliver got up and went out. "I told him he has a visitor. But he has to try and stay really calm. Try baby steps in the room ok."

Ivan nodded and slowly walked onto the room, he felt anger rise in him when he saw the bruises all over Ludwig, he wanted to hurt someone but he couldn't do anything yet, he didn't want to scare Ludwig, and he didn't like the way Ludwig was listening to every word Oliver was saying.

Ludwig blinked. Not believing his eyes. And started crying right away. "Ivan!" He screamed. He jumped up and tried running but was wobble and fell down half way to him. "Ivan! Ivan! You're... Alive" he sobbed. And panted. Getting over worked up.

Ivan ran towards Ludwig and embraced him, Ivan held him tightly as he was overjoyed to see Ludwig alive and happy to see him. Ivan started to wipe away some of Ludwig's tears, "Of course I am alive, and I am here to take you home" Ivan said as he picked Ludwig up.

He sobbed and panted. "Ivan. You're dead though... I see the pictures..." He cried and held on to him. "Ivan..." He said snuggling in.

"Do I look dead to you Luddy... those pictures were fake" Ivan said as he held Ludwig close. Ludwig nodded " I'm sorry

"its alright, but one thing babe... do you want me to kill Oliver?"

He looked at Ivan. Then at Oliver. "No. Sure he whipped me and made me bleed that one time, but he made up for it. These bruises are from his men so it's ok. I shouldn't of bit his dick. I hope its ok." Oliver nodded. "My dick is fine."

Ludwig curled in to Ivan's arms "Okay babe if you say so" Ivan said knowing that he wasn't going to let Oliver live, he would just get him killed later. Ludwig nodded. He was overwhelmed and from all the pain he had been in and all he felt. His blood thinned and right now he bleeded tears and his mouth poured a bit. But he just stayed close.

Ivan was shocked when he saw the crimson tears escaping Ludwig's eyes, "What's happening? Are you okay?" he said as he stroked Ludwig's face.


	23. Chapter 23

_Ivan was shocked when he saw the crimson tears escaping Ludwig's eyes, "what's happening? Are you okay?" he said as he stroked Ludwig's face._

Oliver sighed and took Ludwig walking away. "I told you this would happen. All the excitement" he said as he went up the stairs hoping Ivan would follow. "I have a doctor here…" He brought Ludwig to Ludwig's room while he called the doctor.

Ivan wanted to leave but he wanted to get Ludwig checked out first. So he followed Oliver up the stairs to wait while Oliver called the doctor, Ivan didn't let go of Ludwig once and held him close.

Oliver came back. "When we were... Playing… With him. We poured some stuff in to his cuts. It was an over dosage and now his bloods really thin, the excitement made him cry and his blood pumped fast through him running and that's what cause the blood… it stayed in his system for all the months but the excitement brought it out."

Ivan punched Oliver as he heard about what Oliver did to Ludwig, "you little shit" Ivan said as he continued to punch Oliver. Ludwig panicked. "No! No Ivan! Stop it!" He cried and bleeds more.

Ivan stopped punching Oliver and looked back at Ludwig, and then he went towards Ludwig. "Why do you care so much for this bastard" Ivan hissed.

He got scared and curled up. "He still took care of me. And saved me" Ivan was scaring him. "Ivan. Don't let victor take over…"

Ivan tried to calm down, and then he remembered Viktor, it has been a while since he has let Viktor take over. "He raped you, sliced you and added some liquid to you that has made you sick" Ivan said as he looked away.

"He still got me away from Alfred. Isn't that something?" He cried. And got out of bed. He was bleeding threw the cut and even his ass right now. Just covered in blood. "If you're going to hurt someone, hurt me. Not him."

"You're willing to get hurt for him" Ivan said feeling jealous "why do you care this much? Do you fucking love him?"

"No no. I just need to repay him. He saved me from Alfred. Alfred was going to do much worse then luci did. Luci took my nipples, but Alfred… he was going to take my cock and sew my entrance closed." He said looking at Oliver. "Oliver got me away from it."

"If you feel so grateful, then go fucking live with him... looks like you would prefer that then being with me…"

He started crying again. Oliver got up to wipe the blood. "No… Ivan... I love you."

Ivan sighed feeling confused, and feeling Viktor trying to break through. "Let's go home" Ivan said walking away.

Ludwig nodded and Oliver cleaned him up then Ludwig followed behind Ivan. "Do... Do you not love... Love me anymore?" He didn't know if Ivan had a new pet or what Ivan went through while he was gone.

"Ivan?" Thinking he get yelled for not calling him master. "M..master Ivan?"

"I do love you" Ivan said as he opened the door for Ludwig. "Please don't call me master, if you loved me then you wouldn't call me master" Ivan said softly.

He nodded "Yes I do." He got in the car. And curled up on the seat. Still crying the Crimson drops. Hoping Ivan wouldn't mind about blood on the seat.

Ivan started to drive towards his personal doctor, and then he saw that Ludwig condition was getting worse. He then carried Ludwig out of the car when he reached the doctors place, he then placed him in the Doctors room.

Ludwig didn't say anything more. He felt unloved and hurt. He was getting dizzy and when placed down. He just fell asleep.

Ivan talked to the doctor for a while and then the doctor gave some pills, then Ivan saw Ludwig sleeping. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. He then carried sleeping Ludwig back into the car and then drove back home, and placed him back in Ludwig's bed. Ludwig slept the whole way. When he woke up he was in his own room. He usually slept with Ivan. He sat up. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to leave the room.

Ivan walked back to his room to see some guy in his bed. It was Antonio a guy he tortured to find out information about Ludwig. He had let Viktor torture him and Ivan knew that Viktor had made him into a pet and that was why he was here.

Antonio looked up. He had been Ivan's new pet for two weeks now and he slept in Ivan's bed when he wasn't looking. But he froze when Ivan walked in.

"Who the fuck said you were allowed here, get out!" Ivan said wondering who brought him here, Ludwig would be pissed if he saw someone with Ivan.

He jumped. "I'm sorry Ivan…" And ran out of the room. He went to the pet room that where he had been sleeping. And walked in seeing Ludwig. Ludwig blinked. "Ivan?" He called out.

Ivan saw Antonio run out and then he heard Ludwig call his name, he went out to see Ludwig and Antonio next to each other. He then saw Ludwig's hurt expression.

Ludwig was heartbroken. "You... You replaced me." Tears threatened his eyes. "I... You… I thought you loved me. You said you loved me!"

Antonio looked at Ludwig. "He loves me." Ludwig started crying again.

"You god damn fucking bastard. You're a fucking moron. Why did you come back for me if you already moved on? I was just another fucking pet to you." Everything that was hid away from him being broken started pouring out. " you're an ass hole just like the other!" He got up and pushed past Antonio.

"Have a god fucking life. But Ivan gets bored and throws people away. So don't get comfortable!" He walked away and down to the basement. That was all he knew, he cried and wasn't sure what to do.

Ivan didn't say a single word as Ludwig cried in front of him, he was too shocked to say anything. He knew that he had let Viktor loose a few weeks ago when he was exhausted from torturing so many people, so he had let Viktor take control. What he did with Antonio wasn't him, it was Viktor. Ivan loved Ludwig more than anyone, and he didn't care much for Antonio, but he knew Viktor would get mad if he did anything to him, so he knew that he couldn't hurt him. Ivan was a bit hurt by Ludwig's words. Is that what Ludwig thought of him, he was someone who got bored and threw people away, does he think I would do that to him?

Ludwig was used to getting thrown away. Hell his parents threw him away. He never loved anyone. Except Ivan. And he actually though Ivan loved him back. He thought of what he should do. Ivan replaced him. So he guessed he should just go back to the slave house. Where he get resold. He didn't like it, but he knew if he went out on his own they just find him anyway.

Antonio looked at Ivan. "Who was that master Ivan?" Draping his arms around his neck. "Was that the man you said I took?" kissing Ivan's neck. "I wouldn't take him. He's a little bitch. No wonder you wanted me and not him." He bit the others neck gently. And then let go. "Want to have some fun?" Not really caring about the others feelings right now.

Ivan noticed that Antonio was wrapped around his neck, then he watched as the other started to bite the Russians neck. Ivan pulled Antonio away and left him on the floor. "That was my fucking love of my life, and don't call him a bitch because that's what you are and I would never want you, I will always want him... you disgust me. Don't ever come near me again, you little shit" Ivan said as he kicked Antonio and then went to fine Ludwig. He knew where he would be, in the basement. Ivan got used to knowing that when Ludwig was sad, he felt worthless and would go to the basement.

Antonio yelped and teared up. "You said you loved me…" he waited up stairs.

All Ludwig did was care for Ivan. Love Ivan, help Ivan, and even protect him. When he thought he was dead he was heartbroken. Now he wonders what for. Ivan lied the whole time. Ivan didn't love him. If Ivan loved him he wouldn't have replaced him. And all this coming to find Ludwig was all just a game. So Ludwig would believe he loved him. He bet that Ivan told the men to take him. Do whatever they wanted with him. And then months later he show and be the hero. Well never again. Ludwig was rebuilding the walls he had up inside himself. And his time. No one was breaking them down.

Ivan groaned and went down there to see Ludwig crying on the floor, Ivan sighed and then went down to Ludwig's level and hugged him. 'I didn't replace you Luddy, I love you. I don't love that Spanish dick upstairs, I came back for you because I couldn't bear to live life without you, that's why I went looking for you. I haven't moved on. You're not just another pet to me, you are my reason for living." he said as he wiped away Ludwig's tears.

Ludwig cried. When he seen the other he didn't want to be touch. "Fuck off don't you dare say you love me. Don't you dare try and care for me. You hurt me Ivan. I gave you another chance. I loved you but you didn't love me back so fuck you!" He got up. And this time ran. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Right out the door into the forest and he was alone/

He later found himself in a little town. And went to a motel. They let him stay the night even if he had no money. And he spent all night crying.

Ivan was shocked when he felt Ludwig pull away from him and run away, Ivan thought about going after him but he didn't see the point. He knew where he would be because he had people following him, so if he is in danger Ivan would come for him, but Ivan knew that Ludwig needed some time alone for now.

Antonio went in the basement when he heard someone leave. "Ivan. Are you ok baby?" Going to Kiss his Neck. "I'll make you forget about him…"

Ivan collapsed onto the floor thinking about what Ludwig said. Ivan felt like shit, he didn't know if he could get Ludwig to be his again, it looked like he was building his walls up higher than before! Ivan didn't even move when he heard Antonio walk in and kiss him, he didn't know what to do with himself.

Ludwig cried his heart out. He decided never to love again. And never let anyone love him. He knew what needed to be done. He called the place that Ivan bought him. Told the address and they came and took him. Saying he was a run away again and threw him in a room. No bed to nothing, and chained him to the wall. They gave him a blanket and that was it, he sat there and cried, he knew this is where he belonged. That's why his parents sold him here, they knew he was worthless. And unlovable.

Antonio kissed him again, "Ivan love." Looking at Ivan. Ivan got a message on his phone that Ludwig had been taken into the slave house again, Ivan groaned and stood up ignoring Antonio, he would let Viktor deal with him later. Ivan left the house and drove to the slave house, and then was told where Ludwig was, because they knew that Ludwig was his runaway. Ivan walked into Ludwig's room and closed the door behind him, and then he felt his heart break when he saw the state of Ludwig.

"Ludwig..."

"No. Get the fuck out!" He yelled. "You don't get to love me anymore. Go home to that other, give him your love." He curled in the blanket. Playing with the shackle on his foot.

"I don't understand how you could do it. Make someone believe you love them. Then stab them in the back." He cried a bit and hid it in the blanket. "Well I don't fucking love you…" He still did but he wanted the Russian to feel what he was feeling.

Ivan listened and felt his heart fall to his stomach, he felt like shit. Ludwig didn't love him, whatever happened in the past when Ludwig was kidnapped and hurt he had never said he didn't love Ivan, and it hurt. Ivan felt like running home and crying, but he knew if he did then Viktor would be let loose and Ivan couldn't let that happen.

"I never intended to stab you in the back, I love you and wouldn't want to hurt you... but I don't care if you don't... like me anymore, I am still taking you back home" Ivan said slowly, trying to keep his tears in.

"You don't love me, I'm not going back. I'll run away. I'll fight" he was crying but he met every word. Ivan couldn't fight it anymore, he was meant to be the strong one... but he couldn't do it anymore. Ivan fell to the floor and started to cry, then he handed Ludwig his gun, "If you want to stay here then shoot me in my heart, because that's what it is you're going to be doing to me anyway so might as well do it physically" Ivan said softly as he guided the gun into Ludwig's hands and then wrapped his hands around Ludwig's when he was holding the gun and placed it where his heart it...

"Shoot me…"


	24. Chapter 24

_Ivan couldn't fight it anymore, he was meant to be the strong one... but he couldn't do it anymore. Ivan fell to the floor and started to cry, then he handed Ludwig his gun, "If you want to stay here then shoot me in my heart, because that's what it is you're going to be doing to me anyway so might as well do it physically" Ivan said softly as he guided the gun into Ludwig's hands and then wrapped his hands around Ludwig's when he was holding the gun and placed it where his heart it.._

 _"Shoot me…"_

Ludwig blinked seeing him cry and when forced the gun he held it to the others chest. Loaded the chamber. And last second he turned it and shot himself. Not in the heart. He missed but in the chest. He gasped. "N-now you... Can live... With the whore." He knew if he stayed here he would die.

Ivan froze when he saw Ludwig shoot himself, he didn't know what to do. He thought that Ludwig died when he collapsed but then he saw Ludwig breathing barely, he carried Ludwig not caring as the blood went all over his clothes.

Ivan went to the hospital as fast as he could, he ran through the doors with Ludwig in his arms, the doctors looked at him and started to take over. They took Ludwig away from him and put him through surgery. They didn't let Ivan see him.

Ludwig was barely breathing. From the waiting room you could hear the screams of. "We are losing him. Get the paddles" Or there was calling for more blood. It took nine hours before the doctor came out.

Ivan waited outside the room using his hands to cover his ears, he couldn't stand hearing Ludwig in pain. But after a long time the doctors came out with blood on their clothes.

He looked at him. "The bullet went inside, grazing his heart and got stuck in his lung. His lung collapsed. But we were able to fix it. He was dead for an hour. But we got his heart beating again. But he's not breathing on his own yet. So we have him on life support. We don't know the brain damage. But he's in a coma. I've never seen anyone come back after this point." The doctor took a second.

"There's options, you can keep him on the life support. Or you can pull the cord. We don't know if he will ever come out of the coma. He has something called broken heart syndrome. His depression levels were through the roof. I don't know how someone lives with levels that high without medication. It's a miracle he didn't die before this." Looking at Ivan. "We know he's a slave boy, we have seen many like him. I'm guessing you're his master. I'd say your best choice is to shut him off," looking at Ivan.

"I'm am really sorry. We have people here to help you. Professionals. We can set you with one and they can help you in any way." Putting a hand on Ivan's shoulder. "When he's out of intensive care you can see him."

"There is no way I am pulling the cord or shutting him off. I am going to stay with him until he wakes up and don't you say otherwise, because he is going to wake up. And I don't need any help from your stupid professionals, they can't help me at all" Ivan said. "Can I at least go in there and see him now for a few seconds?" Ivan asks him looking over his shoulder and into the room where Ludwig was laying on the bed quietly. He nods and stands out of the Russians way as he walks past him and into the room.

Ivan walked in to see Ludwig with wires coming out of him and a heart monitor next to him and also a gas mask on him. Ivan felt lost when he saw the state of Ludwig.

Ivan sat next to his beautiful Ludwig and held his hand, as he thought about all the good times they had and all the times he had made Ivan smile. Nothing was being said as he had no idea what to tell him. There was a minute of silence as Ivan heard the machine that was measuring his heartbeat making a noise for each time his heart bet. It was comforting to him as it showed him that he was still alive.

"Ludwig I don't know if you can hear me but I love you and I will never stop loving you, you are my everything. I don't know what will happen to me if you don't wake up. My whole world will die…" Ivan stopped talking and looked down at Ludwig, there were no sign that he was listening but Ivan didn't care, Ivan just kept on talking.

"Do you remember the time when we first met? You were in that cell and you had so much fire in your eyes. When I first saw you I thought you looked like angel, I know that's cheesy but you did. From that day on you have made my life so much better and I am sorry for this, this is my entire fault" Ivan said as he laid his head down on Ludwig's bed as he cried.

Ludwigshafen body laid there, the paper thin dress didn't hide anything. You could see the cuts and stitches threw it, a new cut was right down the middle of his chest. Blood still came from it. His face was sunken in. And his eyes where hollow. His cheek bones where smaller than before. The masked forced air in to his lungs to keep his heart beating, his chest rose as the machine pushed, and fell as it let go.

Ludwig looked so different. Laying there, he looked almost peaceful for the first time in his life. But he could hear everything. But couldn't wake up. It was like Ivan and Viktor. Ivan locked himself away and victor took over, Ludwig locked himself away and this is what became of him

It has been a few months since Ludwig has been in his coma, and Ivan has started to visit less and less until he only visited once a week. The doctors still tell him that it would be better if they just shut him of, but Ivan didn't have the heart in him to just kill Ludwig. He loved the German too much.

Whenever Ivan went home he would cry and then somehow he found a friend in Antonio, he was someone who Ivan could talk to and after a few weeks of Ludwig being in a coma, Ivan and Antonio had gotten quiet close and even slept together a few times, Ivan only did it so he could feel numb and forget about the pain for a little while, he didn't love Antonio at all.

Ivan went to the hospital as usual when he was met with a site he hadn't seen in a while, it was Ludwig... he was awake. Ludwig could hear every word that was ever said. But slowly he just changed... Doctors and nurses surrounded him. Some pulling tubes out. Others checking his heart. He had just finish gasping since he took his really breath of air Ina long time.

The doctor seen Ivan coming and ran to him. Slamming the door shut behind him. "You can't go in there." He knew what had happened … "the brain damage was far gone, from that hour of being dead. He had forgotten everything, his name, age, life. Everything you need to know this first before you do anything."

Ivan felt confused at what was happening, "wait so he doesn't remember me at all" Ivan said feeling hurt and confused.

The doctor blinked a bit. "We told you it might happen. But you need to know. If you go in there you can't be his lover. You'll have to be a friend. Father. Something. Teach him how to live a life again. Whether you want him back as a slave or not." Looking at Ivan.

"If you don't want to take him home you can put him in a mental home. There they will start a new life for him. Give him an old background stay with it. Teach him things again." Looking at him. "You have a choice now. You have a new lover. You have to think. What do you want to do?"

"I don't have a new lover" Ivan said harshly. "So is there a chance he will ever gain his memory back, is there any chance at all" Ivan asked as he thought about Ludwig forgetting everything that happened, maybe it was a good thing. Maybe now they could make some fun memories together without the bad ones. "Of course I want him back and can I see him now, I'll pretend to be his friend…"

"There is a chance. But not very big. Don't get your hopes set on it." And the doctor nodded. And walked him to the door. Nurse still checked levels. And Ludwig looked around confused.

Ivan walked in to see Ludwig. Ivan wanted to hug him, kiss him, touch him but he knew that Ludwig would be too scared. So he just walked towards him and sat by him.

"I'm Ivan Braginski I'm your... friend"


	25. Chapter 25

_Ivan walked in to see Ludwig, he looked confused. Ivan wanted to hug him, kiss him, touch him but he knew that Ludwig would be too scared. So he just walked towards him and sat by him, "I'm Ivan Braginski I'm your... friend"_

Ludwig looked at him and then at the nurse. "Who am I?" He didn't even know his name. One nurse touched his shoulder. "Your names Ludwig," he pulled away and still looked scared. Then looked at Ivan. "Friend?"

Ivan felt his heart break when he saw the look in Ludwig's eyes when he looked at him, Ludwig didn't love him. He nodded. "Yes Friend."

"What's that?" Looking at a nurse. "Someone close to you…" then he looked back at Ivan. "I'm scared."

Ivan was surprised, Ludwig had forgotten the basic stuff; Ivan went forward and hugged Ludwig, "you don't need to be scared, you have me and I'll protect you, always."

Ludwig hugged in to him. "Where's my mom and dad?" Looking around as he hugged Ivan. "Ludwig you are 20 years old, and you live with me... your parents... ummm..." Ivan didn't know what to say. Ludwig nodded. "Are they not here anymore?" Trying to find the word. "Do you mean dead sweetie?" The nurse asked. He nodded. "Yeh that."

Ivan thought about his next words, it wouldn't be nice to tell him that he killed his parents after he found out that the dad had abused Ludwig and the mom sold him. Maybe it was better to tell him they die in a natural way. "Yeah they died in a car crash."

He nodded. "Oh." He never remembers them anyway so it wasn't like he was sad. "I don't want to be here."

"You can't leave yet we need to run tests…" A doctor said as he panicked and tried to jump out of bed. "No, no I don't want to be here!"

Ivan stood up and held Ludwig carefully, "Look we can go back to mine, it's where you used to live anyway" Ivan said gently as he held Ludwig close and stroked his hair.

The nurse went to protest. But the doctor stopped her. "Take him home. Get him use to his new life. I'll send a home nurse over tomorrow to check him out." He whispered in Ivan's ear. Ivan nodded and thanked the doctor as he carried Ludwig out of the hospital and back to his house.

Ludwig was way lighter before, but not weak. The paper dress still on him though he was scared. He didn't know Ivan. Well not that he remembered. Antonio stood in the door waiting for Ivan. And glared seeing Ludwig. "Oh little bitch woke up."

"Antonio shut up, leave Ludwig alone... he doesn't remember anything okay and if you annoy him then I will kick you out. He needs special care and doesn't need to get harassed by you. Also what we had is over, because Ludwig is back so don't try to do anything with me, I'm taken" Ivan said as he walked past Antonio and placed Ludwig on the couch so he could talk to him.

Ludwig was confused by Ivan's words to the other. "Is he no longer your friend now because I'm here?" Antonio still followed in. "You can't do that," grabbing Ivan by the shoulder. "Ivan. No…" Tears in his eyes. "How can you still want him after everything we went through?"

Ludwig sat there looking at the two. "Were you two more than friends? Why are you not being friends with him anymore?"

Antonio glared. "Shut up fuck face before I knock you back in to a fucking coma."

Ludwig shut up and sat there. Looking down a bit.

Ivan chose to ignore Antonio's words for a while as he started to talk to Ludwig. "Darling we were never more than friends; he is just someone who lives here, nothing else. And don't worry I won't let him hurt you a single bit" Ivan said as he stroked Ludwig's hair and then turned around to Antonio.

He had grown closer to Antonio, but not more than friends, and only because the Spanish was there for him when no one else was. Ivan sighed, "Antonio, we went through something but I love him, and just cause of what we went through, it won't stop me from hurting you, so don't you dare scare Ludwig like that ever again" Ivan hissed the last part.

Antonio cried a bit, "but I love you Ivan," looking at the Russian and clung to him. "You can't do this," looking at him. "You said you loved me…"

Ludwig looked at them. "What's love?"

"Something you'll never know." Antonio yelled and took Ivan's hand. "Can we just go somewhere and talk?"

"He is here because Viktor, someone close to me wants him," Ivan said softly. "I never said I loved you... and if I did that was because I was thinking of Ludwig not you" Ivan said as he looked at Ludwig. "Love is something special two people feel" Ivan said softly as he smiled at Ludwig. "I don't want to talk somewhere else, I can't leave Ludwig alone for now."

Ludwig nodded. "Why do you say you love me? I don't feel special with you?"

Antonio laughed "he will never love you like I love you."

Ivan groaned as he thought about this, "One person can love someone else without being loved in return" Ivan said feeling hurt and sad. He hated the fact that Ludwig didn't feel anything with him.

"Antonio, leave!"

Antonio crossed his arms. He stormed up to his room. Witch was Ludwig's. Ludwig yawned a bit despite bring in a coma for six months.

Ivan saw Ludwig yawn, he must be sleepy, so he carried Ludwig upstairs into his own room and placed him on his bed. He didn't care about what Antonio was doing at the moment.

Ludwig yawned a bit. "Is this my room?"

"Yeah sure" Ivan said as he tucked Ludwig into bed. Ludwig looked at him. "This isn't my room. Is it?"

"How do you know" Ivan asked softly as he sat beside Ludwig. "Since you said yeah sure. If this was my room you'd say yes" looking at him. "Well I think you would be more comfortable in my room."

"Oh. Why? Do friends sleep in other friends rooms?" Looking around. "Where will you sleep?"

"Yeah that's what friends do, don't worry about me, I can sleep on the couch downstairs."

"But the couch isn't nice. Why not my room?"

"Antonio is sleeping there at the moment."

But Antonio said he loves you. So why not go sleep with your lover?" He was confused.

"He isn't my lover…" Ivan said as he shakes his head. "But he said you are." He yawned again and laid down. "He was lying, darling" Ivan said as he looked at Ludwig. Ivan smiled when he saw that the broken look in his eye was gone. Ludwig fell asleep before he could say another word.

Antonio didn't want to get replaced. And he knew Viktor wouldn't get rid of him. He just needed him to come out. He went to Ivan and in one movement he slapped him hard across the face. "You're nothing you're worthless. He doesn't love you. And he never will ever again." He knew by hurting the other Viktor would come.

"What the fuck are you doing, you little shit" Ivan said as he felt the slap across his face. The slap didn't affect him much, but the words did. He knew they were true, and it hurt. Ivan grabbed Antonio by the neck and threw him out of the room.

Antonio still fought. "You are nothing. No one can love you. You're a little piece of shit!" He screamed and when grabbed he spit in the man's face.

Ivan felt his heart hurt, those words hurt, because they were true. But he wasn't going to show how much he was hurting. Ivan grabbed Antonio by his hair and pushed him against the wall and then held him there. "What are you trying to do? Where are all the tears that you were crying before, you love sick fuck?"

"You're going to throw me away. I don't want you to. But Viktor won't throw me away. Cause he loves my ass. So I'll get to love you and you'll never leave."

"Well guess what, it's not that easy to release Viktor, and he will never get out because I know he will hurt Ludwig… so looks like he isn't coming for you and you can't love him!"

"Oh he'll come you worthless piece of shit. I know all about your past. And I'm not afraid to torture you again." He knew he just had to get him past a certain level of hurt or anger. "I'll torture you and when your almost dead. I'll torture Ludwig making you watch. Kill him right in front of you. Then Viktor will stay forever."

Ivan growled and punched Antonio in his stomach, "Don't you fucking touch Ludwig you shit, I swear I don't care about what Viktor would do, I swear I will kill you."

He huffed. "No you wouldn't. " he kicked the other in the stomach and fell down. He got behind Ivan. Shoved him in his face and out of ludwig's room. Slammed the door which woken the German. He locked it up and tipped the dresser over to block the door.

Through the door you could hear Ludwig asking who he was and what he wanted. Then you heard screams. Scream that could break a window. The wresting and gasping. What you couldn't see was Antonio sliced ludwig's check. Then to get him to scream he tried to reopen where he had the heart surgery. It still hurt so he screams.

Ludwig kicked Antonio off. Got up fast. He was running on adrenaline at this point. He grabbed the knife and repeatedly stabbed Antonio. You could hear more screaming that sounded like Ludwig. Ludwigshafen eyes full of tears. When he stabbed and seen the man was dead he got off of him. And he was covered in blood and even some guts since he went nuts with the stabbing.

Seeing the dresser move and the door open...


	26. Chapter 26

Ivan heard the screams and felt so angry but also worried. He then went to get something to help him move the door, he moved it eventually but now he only heard one person's voice, and it was Ludwig's. He walked in to see Ludwig covered in blood and standing over Antonio's dead body. Ivan ran to Ludwig and picked him up, "are you okay?" He asked as he checked if any of the blood on Ludwig, belonged to him.

Ludwig was frozen. He never remembered killing a man, but he had before. Antonio had started to open his chest, but Ludwig stopped him before he could do any serious harm.

He threw the knife down. "I didn't do it. It was a mistake."

"It's okay Ludwig, it wasn't your fault... he attacked you, it was self-defense" Ivan said as he looked at the fallen and bloody knife.

This kind of trauma after a coma was not good, and it was worse he didn't remember anything… "I...I have to call the cops…" He said as he walked over to get the phone.

Ivan went after Ludwig and stopped him from calling the police; he then picked up Ludwig and hugged him. "You don't need to call the cops; I'll sort this all out, but please calm down."

"I...I ..I just killed a man… and I am a murderer." He freaked out and shoved Ivan away. "No. Don't touch me!" He screamed. And backed himself in to a wall. He was having a mental breakdown.

"Ludwig look at me" Ivan said as he saw Ludwig back against the wall. He then walked to Ludwig and tried to hold him. "He was a bad man, he killed people too" Ivan said making stuff up to help calm down Ludwig.

"No… no…. no… don't touch me!" He yelled. Staying by the wall. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know himself. He didn't know who himself was. He didn't know anything. And he was scared. "I... I want to go live with my family…"

Ivan took out some liquid and then forced Ludwig to drink it; it would make him go to sleep. Because right now if he carried on with how he was behaving then it would be bad for his health. Ivan felt a bit sad that Ludwig wanted to leave him, but he had to remember that Ludwig didn't know him well, so of course he wouldn't want to stay with him.

Ludwig fought. But Ivan forced it in. Right away he got tired and sleepy. And couldn't keep his eyes open. And then fell asleep.

Ivan caught Ludwig in his arms before he hit the floor, then he carried Ludwig upstairs, bathed him, dressed him, cleaned his wounds and then put him to sleep in his own room. He kissed Ludwig goodnight, and then he went to clean his room up.

Ludwig was out cold. And Ludwig's doctor showed up. "How's he settling?"

Ivan had managed to clean his room up, and also remove the dead body in time, right before the doctor arrived. "Yeah he is fine, just had trouble sleeping, so I gave him the sleeping pills you prescribed" he said as he smiled at the Doctor.

He nodded. "Now we have to talk. His memory might come back and if it does that's great. But he was a slave boy. I was thinking if you're willing to sell him. I can get someone who won't treat him as a slave boy anymore. I'll pay for you to get another. But right now he needs to get out. Or he will be stuck like this. Who knows why he don't remember anything, he could be a different personality we had never seen before right there and he could have locked all the memory's so he wouldn't hurt." He said looking at Ivan. "What was happening when he got shot? You have to tell the truth. I'm his doctor. I dealt with many slaves. Where you trying to kill your slave?"

"I am not selling him, I don't want another slave I only want him!" Ivan said as he looked at the Doctor. Then he thought about what happened when he got shot, he didn't want to tell the Doctor that so he made some stuff up. "He was playing with my gun and accidentally shot himself."

The doctor nodded. "Ok, but if the memory comes back and he's here. He will go right back in the habits of serving his master." The laughed. "I told you not to lie. I just seen the dead body you dragged out, and the fact the Ludwig is "sleeping" means he killed him. Freaked out and you drugged him to calm him down. Its ok I would have done the same. But I need the truth."

"That's the truth" Ivan said stubbornly. "It's not. I won't be able to help if you don't tell me."

"Okay" Ivan said as he looked away. "I loved him and he wanted to leave me because I had another slave, so then I said if you leave then you have to shoot me and he didn't… he shot himself... happy?"

He nodded. "If you loved him… why get another slave? That's just asking him to kill himself…" looking in the direction of Ludwig's room. "Well he still will have broken heart syndrome. I'm going to get him on an anti-depressant."

"I didn't want to get another slave... it's hard to explain... my other side called Viktor got the other guy when I was gone" Ivan said finding it difficult to explain.

He nodded. "Split personality disorder. I can give you something for it…" Looking at him. "First I have to see Ludwig. And you did pick a good slave. One because he woke when I was operating and he didn't say anything just cried then passed out from pain and also he has a great ass."

"I am fine, I don't need anything and hey that's my lover you're talking about," Ivan growled as he glared at the doctor. "I'm just saying" and nodded. "Ok." Giving him pills for Ludwig. "Then don't say anything" Ivan said as he took the pills.

He nodded. "I and a nurse will be here tomorrow. Try and give small rewards. Like he remembers how to make a bed gives him a cookie or something."

"Okay" Ivan said as he nodded, he felt like they were treating Ludwig like a dog. But if that's what the doctor says then that is what he will try to do.

He nodded. "Because we don't know how much he remembers. So if he remembers something reward it. It builds the mind…" And he left.

As soon as the Doctor left, Ludwig walked out sleepily having seen the room a mess from Antonio's hissy fit. He put everything back. All the dressers and desk. And cleaned the room. Well made it look better. And made the bed. But it was wrong. And some things he put back where upside down or in the wrong place. But he tried.

Ivan watched as the doctor left and then went back to Ludwig's room, he then saw that some things were placed upside down, he looked at Ludwig with a questioning look. "You did this?"

He nodded. "The other man had everything thrown out in the hall. You didn't see. I brought it back."

"That's nice of you" Ivan said as he thought of what the doctor said. "Do you want a cookie?"

Ludwig blinked a bit. "A... Cookie?" Then he laughed. "I'm not a five year old. I don't need a cookie."

"I know you're not..." Ivan said as he laughed.

"Hey is there anything you want, tell me the name and I would buy it for you, Luddy" Ivan said as he thought about how he could bring Ludwig's memories back. Maybe by doing some of the activities they used to do together, maybe a kiss would bring his memories back, but be was not going to be that cheesy and think it is going to be that easy. "Do you want to go out to eat, only if you are hungry... I know a nice place we can go to" Ivan said as he smiled.

He shook his head. "No. I don't need anything." And then heard about dinner. "Yes I'd like to. But ummm…" looking at the hospital gown he still wore. "Do I have to wear this?"

"No silly, why don't you wear some of your old clothes?" Ivan said as he went to Ludwig's room and picked up an outfit.

Ludwig nodded. "I want to wear that" pointing to one of Ivan's shirt he stolen. Ivan smiled at what Ludwig said, it was like the old him, when he used to wear Ivan's shirts all the time. "But why?" Ivan asked softly.

"I don't know. I just like it."

"Okay sure" Ivan said with a grin on his face, and then he let Ludwig get changed as he went to get changed as well, and went to put his coat on but he couldn't find it, maybe he left it in Ludwig's room.

When Ivan came back Ludwig had pants on his arms and the shirt on his kegs and tugged in to the boxers trying to keep them up.

Ivan smiled when he saw Ludwig; he looked really cute and adorable at the moment with the expression on his face. "Let me help you" Ivan said as he removed Ludwig's clothing's and put that back on the right way.

Ludwig let him, and then smiled

Ivan smiled and then went to his car, as he walked beside Ludwig. "So I know this really nice place we can go to, just 20 minutes away" Ivan said as he remembered the restaurant that he went to with Ludwig a few months ago when he wanted to celebrate something special. Maybe it can bring back memories.

Ludwig nodded and followed him out. "That sounds nice."

"It is nice" he said as he got in the car and put on some music they used to listen together. Ludwig listened to the music. And just went with it, singing along.

Ivan smiled when he heard Ludwig singing to the songs, and then suddenly Ludwig's fave song came on... "Do you remember this song?" Ivan asked as he smiled.

He started singing all the words off by heart. But he couldn't remember the song or how he knew it. He just knew the words. Ivan saw the blank expression after he sang which showed that he didn't remember anything. Ivan just smiled anyway and then started to park the car because they reached the place.

Ludwig got out and looked at it. "It's nice."

"Come on then" Ivan said as he got out of the car and walked inside the restaurant and then sat down where he sat before. Ludwig followed and sat down.

"Is there anything you would like?" Ivan asked as he picked up the menu. "I don't know what I like. Why don't you pick for me?" Ludwig said. This place looked like he been here before. So he just stared around thinking hard.

"Okay I'll pick what you picked last time, you seemed to like it then" Ivan said as he talked to the waiter.

Ludwig nodded. The waiter smiled. "Back again Ludwig. How's those scars healing up?"

Ivan glared at the waiter; he hoped Ludwig wouldn't ask him about it.

"Scars?" Ludwig asked.

"He doesn't mean anything" Ivan said quickly.

"Ok." He went back to looking around.

Ivan waited for the food to come, and then they both ate it. Ludwig seemed to enjoy it but it seemed like he was a ghost of his former self, he was confused all the time and Ivan had to explain everything to him. Soon they finished eating and went back home.


	27. Chapter 27

Ludwig went back to Ivan's after having dinner. And was still confused. Ivan decided to see what would happen if he kissed Ludwig, so when they reached home he went towards Ludwig and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

Ludwig was shocked. "Tthe nurses gave me those. They said they were kisses. Friends don't give friends kisses." He pulled away and wiped his mouth.

Ivan stepped back in anger as he clenched his fists, "what!" he said as he thought about what Ludwig said. "What do you mean they gave you kisses?"

"They kissed my head… Said it was a get well kiss... And said lovers kiss your lips… friends don't kiss you…" He explained. "They told me that while they were giving me a bath. Telling me my body parts since I didn't know. Did you know men had a penis?"

Ivan calmed down, he started to breathe in and stop being so angry. He nodded at Ludwig and smiled at the comment, how adorable. "But did you know that friends can become lovers." Ludwig nodded. "But where just friends. You're my best friend. I could never be lovers with my best friend."

"Why not?" Ivan asked as he sat down on the sofa. "Cause your my only friend."

"I can be your friend and your lover" Ivan said thinking if he should tell Ludwig about how they used to be, but would that be a good idea? Ludwig shook his head.

Ivan signed and decided to leave the house for a while, he felt Viktor breaking through and he didn't want to be near Ludwig when he happened. Ludwig blinked. He was left alone and confused. Something triggered something in his head and he went to the door and stayed there waiting.

Viktor was loose for two weeks, he went on a killing spree when he found out that Antonio was dead, then he decided to go and find Ludwig, but he couldn't because Ivan still had some control over him. After those weeks of bloodshed, Viktor let Ivan back in, Ivan finally returned and decided to go back home, and get cleaned up. He reached the door and saw Ludwig.

Ludwig never moved once. Ivan's men would bring food since he wouldn't leave. He didn't know what to do without Ivan. Since he was lost in his mind. He was curled in the floor next to the door covered in a blanket someone gave him. When he heard the door open he looked up.

"Your back!?" Sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked pretty dirty. Some of the men given him sponge baths since he even forgot how to shower. But he fought to move so they did it there, they knew Ivan would get mad if he want looked after.

"Yeah Ludwig" he said then he was about to go and kiss him like he usually did after he was gone for a while, but then he remembered that this wasn't his Ludwig, this one didn't love him. He then moved back a bit, and then saw the blood on his coat. "I'm going to get cleaned up, I'll be back in a few minutes" Ivan said as Ivan walked past Ludwig, noticing how bad he looked, he would clean him up later.

He felt like the other hated him. He watched him go off. One of Ivan's men was walking by. "Did I do something wrong?" He felt like he lost his only friend.

Then stranger looked at Ludwig and smiled, maybe now that he forgot everything he could take advantage of this. "Yeah you did, he asked me to tell you to come with me" the man said as he smirked.

Ludwig blinked. "Oh. I did .. What did I do?" He got up and stood by him. If Ivan said for him to go then it must be true. Right? Ivan wouldn't hurt him they were friends? So if Ivan wanted Ludwig to go with someone to talk then he would?

The man took Ludwig to a dark room and pushed him against the wall, harshly. Then started to kiss him harshly while pinning Ludwig's hands above his head so he couldn't push him away. Ludwig didn't know what was going on. He moved his head. "What are you doing? I don't want to kiss you. You don't kiss strangers. And you're a stranger. The nurses told me about stranger danger."

"Shut up! And I don't care what you want... also remember if you tell Ivan then I will make sure to hurt you again" he said as he started to slide his hand into Ludwig's pants.

Ludwig was so confused. But he nodded. Ludwig was told Ivan said to go with him. So Ivan must have known what was happening. "Can you just tell me what you're doing, I... I don't know what's going on?" Feeling the hand. "Hey that's my penis. The doctor said only I can touch it."

"Awww wow, this is like taking to a virgin..." he said as he squeezed Ludwig's cock. "I am going to stick my Penis in your asshole, and touch you everywhere, you slut... this penis can be touched by anyone because you're just a slut" he said as he started to remove Ludwig's clothes.

"That doesn't sound nice, what's a slut?" He tilted his head and watched him. "A slut doesn't sound nice. And what's a virgin. And why do you want to stick your penis in my bum? How is that nice? I don't think that's where a one is is supose to be." Looking at him.

"You're annoying me" he said as he started to ignore Ludwig's questions and instead just fuck him already. The man tore the rest of Ludwig's clothes of and then made him face the wall as he bent him over.

Ludwig didn't fight since he didn't know what was happening. So he faced the wall. The man continued to move his hands around Ludwig's body, touching him everywhere and squeezing and twisting his nipples, until he got his own cock out and thrust it into Ludwig's unprepared ass.

When the man touched him he just watched. Then when he felt him enter he cried in pain. "Ow ow ow. That hurts. I... I don't like it... Please take it out." He cried a little. "You feel so good around me" The man grunted as he thrusted in faster, and started to fuck Ludwig raw.

Ludwig didn't move but he didn't enjoy it. His dick wasn't even hard. He didn't make a sound. The man finished with him and then left him there after cumming on him. Then the man left him alone.

Ludwig felt the hot cum on him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even remember how to shower. So he just got dressed. The cum getting on the clothing and still on his body and he left the room.

Ivan finished with his shower, it was a longer shower then usual and he then went to get some new clothes. He was pissed off with himself because it was his fault that Ludwig was like this, because he was weak and wanted to die but didn't have enough guts to do it himself. So he let Ludwig choose, and then he shot himself, Ivan groaned at the memory and then he went downstairs to see Ludwig.

Ludwig was just sitting on the couch. Looking at the TV. It wasn't turned on. But it was like he was trying to figure it out. Ivan walked towards Ludwig and then picked him up, "time to wash you, darling" he said sweetly.

Ludwig looked at him. "Usually the others did it." He didn't think Ivan would. The others explained that Ivan was a high up man. Almost like a king. Why would a king be doing a surveys job? The cum was in the clothes and dried to his body.

"Yeah but that was when I was gone, but now I am back" he said not seeing the cum because it was hidden.

He nodded. "But you're a boss. Bosses don't do pity work like washing people. I seen them do it I can try myself." But he knew he probably wasn't ready but he would try. Ivan nodded, it would be good if Ludwig could bathe himself. "Okay Ludwig, but if you need any help don't hesitate to call."

Ludwig nodded. And stripped down. He ran the water and first thing he messed up was it was too hot. His skin turned red. But Ivan had left him to do it himself. And he wanted to prove that he could. By the end of the bath he had his skin red and slightly burned. And soap in his eyes. He got out, his eyes red and irritated. He got dressed then just sat in his room.

Ivan waited until he heard the bathroom door open and then he went to Ludwig's room to see him. Ivan sighed as he saw the state of Ludwig, he went to get some cream for burns and some cold water for Ludwig, and then he rinsed Ludwig's eyes and then applied cream onto Ludwig's skin. He felt guilty; he shouldn't have left him alone.

Ludwig was proud. "I did it myself," he said happily watching him put the stuff on. "What's that for? Aren't you happy Ivan. I can do it."

"Yes Ludwig I am so proud of you" Ivan said as he hugged him. "And this is for you because it will make you smell nicer" Ivan said softly.

He nodded. "Do I smell bad? I used soap like the other people. I made sure to clean my balls. And behind my ears," he nodded as he listened.

"Yeah you smell wonderful" Ivan said as he smiled at Ludwig, he was really adorable. Ivan finished with the cream and then rubbed it into his skin before sitting beside him.

Ludwig smiled and kicked his feet a bit. It was like he was a child again and needed to be taught ever thing over again.


	28. Chapter 28

_"Yeah you smell wonderful" Ivan said as he smiled at Ludwig, he was really adorable. Ivan finished with the cream and then rubbed it into his skin before sitting beside him._

 _Ludwig smiled and kicked his feet a bit. It was like he was a child again and needed to be taught everything over again._

Ivan saw Ludwig and decided to hold his hand, and then saw some white stuff in Ludwig's hair; it looked like he missed something. Ivan looked at it closely, and noticed that it was cum. Ivan stayed calm, he didn't want to scare Ludwig, "Ludwig what's this?" he said as he pointed at the white part in his hair.

Ludwig held Ivan's hand. He liked it. But looked to where he was pointing. "It's white liquid that comes out of a penis. Why?"

Ivan felt angry, at whoever did this. "Yeah Ludwig, but how did it get on your head?" he asked as he saw Ludwig hold his hand, it felt nice, like how they used to hold each other's hands.

"A man put it there when he pulled his penis out of my bum…" Looking at him. He didn't know it was wrong. Ivan groaned as he placed his head in his hands, why does this always happen to Ludwig? Why can't he protect him?

"I'll be back in a minute" Ivan said as he got up and when he left the room… he punched the wall, again and again. He couldn't get mad at Ludwig; because he didn't want Ludwig to think sex was a bad thing. Ivan returned and then held Ludwig's hand, "babe, did you want it to happen?"

Ludwig felt like he did something wrong. "I didn't know what was happening. I told him it hurt and to stop. But he didn't. He said I annoyed him and to shut up and take it…" looking down. "His penis went hard from touching me. But mine never did anything."

Ivan nodded. "Darling you did nothing wrong, that man did. What he did was called forced sex, its rape. It is a nice thing if you want it to happen, but you didn't. And because you didn't go hard, it means you didn't like it" Ivan said as he held Ludwig close. "Now can you tell me about who did it..."

"He told me I did something wrong and that's why you left and then when you came back and went upstairs he said I was the reason and you told him for me to go with him." And then he shook his head. "I'm not supposed to say anything. He said he would hurt me again." Looking at him. Rape sounded familiar. "Ivan? Have I been raped before?"

Ivan listened as his blood boiled, when he gets his hands on him, he is going to wish for death. "You didn't do something wrong, he was lying because he is a bad guy. And I never told him to tell you to go with him, that's a lie again. He won't hurt you again, I won't let him... and..." Ivan didn't know what to say. But he felt like he had to tell the truth.

"Yes…"

Ludwig nodded. "Oh. So does a slut mean someone who gets raped a lot?" Looking down. "So I am a slut…" He whispered. "I don't even know his name and I didn't see his face well since there are a lot of people here."

He got up. He felt something. He felt hurt. He was confused and hurt and didn't know why. Little flash backs of him getting raped popped in to his head. Ones with an American and an Englishman. He held his head. He didn't want to say anything. But he got up.

"I... I'm going to ... " he didn't even know what the word was and he felt so stupid. He started crying from frustration and he ran out of the room and outdoors. Since he was trying to say he was going to go out in the back garden.

Ivan watched as Ludwig ran out of the room and ran away. Ivan heard his words and he felt horrible, he should have just said no. Ivan chased Ludwig but he couldn't, because he didn't know where he was now. He searched everywhere and then he looked out of the window and saw Ludwig in the garden. He ran outside and then sat beside his crying body. "Ludwig you're not a slut, a slut would be someone who liked it, please don't cry" Ivan said as he hugged Ludwig. "I'll find him, and I swear I will kill him" Ivan said as he stroked his hair.

Ludwig was just crying in the grass when hugged he pulled away. "No! I am a slut. The American said so. I'm a worthless slut!" And cried. He hit his head a bit.

"I can't even remember anything, I'm stupid. C-can you just please lock me in the looney bin like the doctor was telling me about when you were gone." Since the doctor had come a few times when Ivan was away. Telling Ludwig he could go to a mental home.

He sobbed and looked around, he noticed something in Ivan's belt and it looked familiar. It was a gun. The doctor said if he was in danger to himself. He would have to get locked up. He reached out and grabbed it quick. "Don't come near me." He backed up and sat on the grass pointing the gun in to his chest, "don't come near me." He sobbed. "I'll do it. I'll harm myself."

Ivan then saw Ludwig with the gun, and his he felt his heart die. What would he do if something happened to Ludwig? "Look you're not a slut, you're beautiful and amazing... please don't do this... if you hurt yourself, then so will I." Ivan said as he saw Ludwig. "I am never taking you to a mental hospital... look please don't do this" Ivan said as he backed away, not wanting to take a chance with what Ludwig was saying.

Ludwig didn't move the gun. He just kept yelling out the same thing. At this point the doctor came for his visit and seen this. Ivan saw the doctor and didn't know what to do. Ludwig didn't see the Doctor, so the Doctor went behind Ludwig and took the gun off him. Then he held Ludwig down. "Told you he needs to go to the Mental hospital" he said as he waited for Ludwig to pass out. Ivan picked up Ludwig and shakes his head.

Ludwig fought but then felt a needle. And then he got very tired so he went to sleep. The doctor nodded. "He needs to. He isn't sane, ether I lock him up. Or you have to lock him up here. I'll tell you the guide lines of it. And if you want him here then you'll have to follow."

"But I can't lock him up like an animal, he is my... I can't" Ivan said holding Ludwig close. "It's that or you're going to come home one day with his brains painting your floors and walls…" He looked at him. "It's hard but I'm giving you the choice to keep him here and do it here. No one gets that choice, but I'm giving you that choice. I can get a plan set up. I'll show you everything. And explain everything."

Ivan sighed as he nodded. Even if he didn't like what was going on. The Doctor nodded. "Ok. First you're going to need a small room. With only a bed a sink and a toilet. That's all they have in the rooms at the hospital. The bed can't have any sharp edges." Looking at him.

"He will have to be on pills three times a day. Meals will have to be watched and monitored. Making sure he takes the pills and doesn't cheek them and spit them out later. Rewards can be given later, like if he does good during a day, like no depression, no suicidal thoughts, or if he remembers something, he won't be alone out of the room for the first two weeks. After that you can use going out of the room as a reward. " Looking at him to make sure he understood.

"At the hospital you would only be able to visit him once a week. Here you'll see him. But only for giving him his food and then two hours a day. He needs to be alone with his thoughts to try and remember." He started to make a list for Ivan. "Set camera up in the room so you can watch him. There won't be a shower in the room. He could hang himself on it, or kill himself by hitting his head on it. So you'll have to give him sponge baths or let a shower be a reward. But you can't spoil him."

Ivan nodded as he thought about the basement; he would need to clean up the blood and torture instruments, and then add a bed. It had everything else in it. But Ivan didn't know if he could handle only two hours a day with Ludwig. It is going to hurt like hell, but Ivan had to do it for Ludwig. "Okay I will get it all ready" he said as he picked up Ludwig in his arms.

The doctor nodded. "It's only two hour visiting, then three meals a day, so you'll get to see him during those times. And when you bath him. Unless you wouldn't be getting others to do it for you." Then held his arms out, " I'll watch him. I'm going to set him up with a sedative and his first round of pills anyway."

Ivan nodded, "I understand while you do that, I'll get his room ready" Ivan said as he went to get the basement ready. When he was done, he went back upstairs to where he left Ludwig with the doctor.

The doctor had laid him down. And set up an IV drip in his arm. Ludwig was sleeping and looked almost peaceful. "It's all ready."

"Yeah it is" Ivan said as he looked at Ludwig, he looked happy and calm asleep. Unlike his confused self before. The doctor nodded and picked him up. Handing the bags to Ivan since they were still in Ludwig. He needed someone to hold them up and carry them while he brought Ludwig down. He brought Ludwig to the room and laid him in the bed. "If he gets out of control sedate him and strap him to the bed." He covered Ludwig and put the IV bags next to his bed. "You'll need someone watching the cameras 24/7."

"I'll get someone to watch him" Ivan said as he watched the doctor lay him on the bed.

The doctor nodded. "So I do t want him confused so you'll be doing the therapy lesson." Handing over some books.

"Just follow the books and it will be ok" he then explained Ludwig's pills then he left. Ivan was shocked, he didn't know anything about therapy, but he was going to try. The doctor left and Ludwig soon woke up. He panicked and loved around the small room. No one was around. He got up and started to pound on the door.

"Ivan!"

Ivan covered his ears when he heard Ludwig scream, he wasn't allowed to see him, his two hours was set later.


End file.
